The Truth Behind The Smile
by xvega
Summary: TRADUZIONE! Cosa si cela dietro al sorriso di Ichimaru Gin? Come possono Gin e Rangiku fare pace prima della sua esecuzione? Come si è arrivati a questo? NdT. la migliore GinRan che abbia mai letto, vale la pena anche se non si ama la coppia
1. Chapter 1

**The truth behind the smile**

**Disclaimer:** niente di tutto questo è mio, neanche la fic originale.

Grazie a Tinni che ha scritto questa fic e mi ha permesso di tradurla!

_Il giorno prima dell'esecuzione_

La sua esecuzione sarebbe stata il giorno seguente ma ormai era un gesto inutile. Lui era già morto. Morto la stessa notte che era morta lei. Domani, avrebbero semplicemente distrutto il suo corpo. Il suo cuore era morto da giorni.

"Capitano." Lo chiamò Kira con tono implorante. "Capitano! Non… non vuole vederli?"

Ichimaru non rispose, continuò soltanto a fissare attraverso finestra Sokyoku Hill, dove il giorno dopo sarebbe stato messo a morte. Il clan Shihoin aveva finalmente ricostruito il Sokyoku. Aveva fatto la sua prima vittima il giorno precedente, Tosen Kaname, il capitano traditore della nona divisione, e domani avrebbe mietuto la seconda.

"Capitano, la prego!" Kira sentiva le lacrime pungergli gli occhi, versava le lacrime che il suo capitano si rifiutava di versare. "Matsumoto-san…"

"Non dirlo." Fu un ordine calmo. "E non sono più il tuo capitano, Izuru. Non dovresti chiamarmi così. Se qualcuno ti sentisse, potrebbero pensar male." Disse, quasi sussurrando.

"Non mi importa di quello che pensano gli altri!" Dichiarò Kira. "Capitano, lasci che li porti. Nessuno si opporrebbe, men che meno il Capitano Kyoraku!"

L'inaspettata menzione del Capitano Kyoraku portò a una reazione, Ichimaru si voltò a guardare il suo ex luogotenente. Erano nella torre bianca, l'ultima stanza dei condannati. "Cosa c'entra il Capitano Otto?" Chiese.

Fu allora che Kira realizzò che nessuno si era preso la briga di dire a Ichimaru cosa sarebbe stato dei suoi figli. Sentì la rabbia invadergli la mente, ma la soppresse. C'era da aspettarselo visto che Ichimaru per il momento non si era interessato di quei bambini che avevano solo qualche giorno. Non aveva pensato ad altro che alla morte della loro madre. "Il Capitano Kyoraku è stato scelto per adottarli." Non aggiunse che lui stesso aveva implorato per l'affidamento dei bambini del suo capitano. In ogni caso, non aveva mai avuto alcuna possibilità. Non contro il Capitano Kyoraku. Infatti la richiesta di Kira, pur venendo dal cuore, non era quasi stata presa in considerazione, anzi era stata vista come egoistica da alcuni. Dopo tutto, chi era Kira Izuru rispetto al Capitano Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Sarà un buon padre." Affermò Ichimaru con sincerità. "Migliore di quello che avrei potuto essere io. Avranno anche Nanao, ovviamente. Non è ironico, Izuru," disse col suo solito sorriso beffardo, "Rangiku sopravvive alla guerra, sopravvive il doversela vedere col fatto che sono di nuovo nella Seiretei, come traditore condannato a morte. È anche riuscita a far pace con me e io…" il suo sorriso si spense e, per un attimo, Kira gli vide la sofferenza scritta in faccia, ".. io non volevo che succedesse. Non volevo che restasse da sola. Non volevo che continuasse a piangere e… era così contenta quando ha saputo di essere incinta. Aveva sempre voluto una famiglia. Rangiku aveva così tanto amore da dare. Il Capitano Undici mi ha inquadrato subito. Ha sempre detto che io e Tosen Kaname eravamo gli unici shinigami che temevano la morte. Non so se fossimo gli unici ma io avevo sicuramente paura di morire. Ma vedendola così felice mi sono detto, beh almeno non ti devi preoccupare di lasciarti alle spalle della disperazione. Sapevo che le sarei sempre mancato ma… non sarebbe stata sola, avrebbe avuto una parte di me per sempre, proprio come voleva. Ma…" Girò nuovamente le spalle a Kira, posando il suo sguardo sul Sokyoku. "Beh, non ho più paura di morire."

Kira lasciò che le sue gambe si piegassero sotto il suo peso e quasi crollò sul pavimento. Gli sembrava che il suo corpo fosse stato colpito un'infinità di volte da Wabisuke. "Se per lei va bene, Capitano," disse, con voce lieve ed esausta, "vorrei restare qui con lei… fino… fino a quando la verranno a prendere." Ichimaru non rispose e Kira prese questo fatto come un tacito consenso e rimase dov'era, riflettendo su come, nel corso dell'ultimo anno, aveva finalmente scoperto la verità nascosta dietro al sorriso…

_Esattamente un anno prima_

Ukitake e Kyoraku sedevano, fissando le loro tazze. Entrambi immersi in pensieri riguardanti la riunione dei Capitani a cui avrebbero partecipato il giorno seguente, una riunione in cui si sarebbe deciso il destino dei due traditori che erano sopravvissuti alla guerra. "Saranno condannati a morte.! Disse Ukitake. "Su questo non c'è dubbio. Ma la domanda è, come? Secondo la tradizione, I capitani devono essere uccisi mediante il Sokyoku."

"Nonostante i problemi che sta causando, non mi pento di averlo distrutto." Rispose Kyoraku, accennando un sorriso al ricordo della sensazionale distruzione del Sokyoku da parte sua e di Ukitake.

"Nemmeno io." Ammise Ukitake. "È molto probabile che gli verrà semplicemente tagliata la testa da Yama-ji o che vengano bruciati vivid al suo shikai."

"Eseguire una condanna a morte non è come uccidere qualcuno in battaglia. Pensi che Yama-ji sia disposto a farlo?" Chiese Kyoraku.

"Non abbiamo molte possibilità. Soi Fon potrebbe usare la sua zampakuto, se le venisse ordinate non esiterebbe, ma non sarebbe diverso dal farlo fare a Yama-ji." Commentò Ukitake. "Infatti, potrebbe essere più dannoso che altro. Quella ragazza è già troppo intense così."

Kyoraku annuì. "Come pensi che Hisagi-kun e Komamura-kun prenderanno l'esecuzione di Tosen?"

"Difficile a dirsi. Ora come ora, riescono a capire pienamente che Tosen aveva concetti e ideologia distorte per giustificare quel che essenzialmente non era altro che il desiderio di vendetta verso il mondo che gli aveva portato via la donna che amava, ma, in fin dei conti, è pur sempre stato un mentore e Capitano per l'uno e un buon amico per l'altro." Replicò Ukitake. "Ma, francamente, sono più preoccupato per Matsumoto-kun e Kira-kun. Ichimaru… beh, è notevole quanto amore e devozione abbiano verso di lui nonostante sia il più freddo, inquietante bastardo che io abbia mai conosciuto. Voglio dire, Aizen portava una maschera di bontà e gentilezza. Perciò c'è poco da sorprendersi se molti piangono la sua morte e ancora rifiutano di credere quello che veramente era e quello che ha fatto. Ma Ichimaru… è davvero impressionante."

"Concordo. Tra l'altro ho sentito una voce… perturbante." Affermò Kyoraku.

"Oh?"

"Si, gira la voce che Ichimaru avesse sposato Rangiku in segreto poco dopo essere diventato capitano. Che lo abbiano nascosto a tutti, le ragioni da lui usate per convincerla cambiano a seconda delle versioni e sinceramente, non riesco a immaginarla acconsentire a una di esse. Ma poi, si sa che la gente fa strane cose per amore e io so con certezza che quella ragazza lo ama più di quanto lui abbia mai meritato." Disse Kyoraku.

"È un pettegolezzo alquanto bizzarro." Commentò Ukitake. "Riesci a immaginare Rangiku che mantiene un simile segreto? Non la conosco bene quanto te ovviamente, ma da ciò che so di lei, mi viene da pensare che si sentirebbe insultata anche solo alla menzione di una cosa del genere."

Kyoraku annuì. "Ma come ho detto, si fanno strane cose per amore."

Silenzio. "Naturalmente, alla fine della storia, non importa. Ichimaru Gin e Tosen Kaname moriranno in un modo o nell'altro molto presto e se qualcuno piangerà per loro… si dovranno ritenere fortunati perché non lo meritano. Meno di tutti Ichimaru Gin, che ha seguito Aizen non perché pensava di satar facendo la cosa giusta ma ben sapendo che stava facendo quella sbagliata." Affermò Ukitake.

"Hai ragione naturalmente. Questa è una storia… così triste." Si lamentò Kyoraku riportando l'attenzione al suo sake.


	2. Chapter 2

**The truth behind the smile**

_50 anni dopo l'esecuzione_

Ancora sembrava strano, portare l'haori di capitano della terza divisione. Kira dubitava che ci si sarebbe mai trovato a suo agio. Avrebbe sempre avuto la sensazione di star facendo qualcosa di sbagliato indossando l'haori di Ichimaru. Avrebbe per sempre continuato ad aspettarsi di veder entrare Ichimaru che l'avrebbe preso in giro per essersi provato l'haori e che gli avrebbe assegnato qualcosa di noioso da fare come punizione. Ma Ichimaru se n'era andato e l'unica parte di lui che restava, era nei suoi figli. Il concetto di invecchiare era relativo alla Soul Society. Non era costante ed era legato più allo sviluppo emotivo e spirituale che allo scorrere del tempo. E così, nel corso degli ultimi 50 anni, Yachiru, che alla fine si era stancata di stare sulla spalla di Zaraki Kenpachi, era diventata un donna a tutti gli effetti. Ma i due figli del suo capitanoerano a male pena bambini. Li vedeva spesso correre tra gli edifici, giocare con diversi membri della prima divisione o tra le braccia di Nanao. A volte li vedeva col Comandante Kyoraku, che per loro era un buon padre. Però…

Sapevano chi era stata la loro madre. Nanao li portava spesso a far visita alla tomba di Matsumoto. Ma Kira sapeva con certezza che nessuno dei due sapesse che il Comandante Kyoraku era solo il loro padre adottivo. Nessuno gli aveva mai mentito però. Solo, nessuno aveva mai detto il contrario ai bambini e tutti avevano lasciato che pensassero quello che era naturale. L'unica persona che pensava che questo fosse sbagliato era Kira e infatti i bambini venivano tenuti lontani da lui. Anche se Kira non gli avrebbe mai detto nulla che li facesse soffrire. Come avrebbe potuto? I bambini erano felici e lui non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per cambiare questo fatto. Il dolore che sentiva ogni volta che Rangiku lo guardava con quegl'occhi color ghiaccio, che erano stati del suo capitano, incastonati nel volto della donna che il suo capitano aveva amato, era soltanto suo. Come lo era l'agonia che sentiva tutte le volte che il suo sguardo si posava sul piccolo Shunsui. Sembrava la reincarnazione di Ichimaru Gin, con tanto di sorriso e occhi chiusi. Naturalmente non parlava come Gin. Per questo Kira era molto grato e su questo si concentrava tutte le volte che lo incontrava. Altrimenti, Kira ne era certo, sarebbe impazzito dal dolore.

Perché non riusciva a dimenticarsi del suo capitano? Dopo tutto, era passato così tanto tempo. Perché ne piangeva ancora la morte? Perché gli mancava ancora? Kira non lo capiva. Forse era solo il suo carattere. Quel suo carattere introspettivo che gli faceva sentire il dolore di una perdita molto più a lungo di chiunque altro. O forse ancora, Ichiamru Gin era impossibile da dimenticare.

_Un anno prima dell'esecuzione_

"I due traditori sopravvissuti sono ora trattenuti nelle celle speciali della prima divisione." Il Comandante Yamamoto disse agli altri capitani. "Lì resteranno fino all'esecuzione. Come ben sapete, per tradizione il Sokyoku era il metodo di esecuzione per gli shinigami giunti al grado di capitano." Yamamoto lanciò un'occhiataccia a Ukitake e Kyoraku. "Ma, ovviamente, il Sokyoku è stato distrutto." Con grande fastidio del Comandante, sia Ukitake che Kyoraku riuscirono a mantenere espressioni perfettamente innocenti.

"E allora, come uccideremo i traditori?" Chiese Hitsugaya.

"Col Sokyoku." Rispose Yamamoto. "Ci ho pensato bene e ho deciso che è meglio aspettare che il Sokyoku venga ricostruito. Il clan Shihoin ci metterà un anno. Perciò aspetteremo un anno. Durante questo periodo i prigionieri resteranno dove sono. L'accesso alle celle sarà consentito solo a shinigami di grado superiore al luogotenente. Tutte le operazioni di manutenzione devono essere fatte con un capitano o un luogotenente presente. Capisco che questo possa crearvi qualche problema ma quei due sono persone molto furbe e carismatiche. Non voglio dover condannare a morte altri shinigami per alto tradimento. Per questo motivo li ho fatti rinchiudere in celle speciali."

"Scusi la mia ignoranza, Comandante." Disse Hitsugaya. "Ma non ho mai sentito parlare di queste celle speciali."

"Le celle speciali sono costruite nei sotterranei, sotto gli edifici della prima divisione. E sono fatte di Sekkiseki. Sono fatte apposta per i prigionieri pericolosi che devono essere trattenuto a lungo. Le porte possono essere aperte solo usando una zampakuto come chiave. Per ora le ho programmate per far accedere solo la mia zampakuto, quella del Capitano Unohana e dei nostri luogotenenti. Coloro la cui zampakuto può accedere alla cella non perderanno i poteri una volta dentro, tutti gli altri verranno privati di reiryoku. Questo vale anche per i prigionieri stessi che non possono lasciare la stanza a meno che non venga aperta dalla zampakuto capo, la mia."

"Comandante, vorrei richiedere la possibilità d'accesso a Tosen Kaname per me e per il Luogotenente Hisagi Shuhei." Disse il Capitano Komamura. "Vorrei parlare con Tosen e sono sicuro che lo stesso vale per lui."

"Consentita."

"Io vorrei richiedere la possibilità d'accesso a Ichimaru Gin per il Luogotenente Matsumoto e il Luogotenente Kira." Disse Hitsugaya. "Hanno bisogno di riappacificarsi con Ichimaru prima del compimento della condanna."

Ci fu una lunga pausa prima che Yamamoto prese la parola. "Considerato che sia il Luogotenente Matsumoto che il Luogotenente Kira hanno dimostrato la loro lealtà verso il Gotei 13 e la Soul Society numerose volte durante la guerra, non garantirgli l'accesso sarebbe come insultarli. Anche se, ho paura che mi pentirò di questa decisione. Ichimaru Gin è un uomo molto più pericoloso di Tosen Kaname."

Fissava la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio. Chiedendosi perché non avesse smesso di indossarla, quella collana che lui le aveva regalato così tanto tempo fa. Dovrebbe toglierla. Avrebbe dovuto toglierla quando era stato svelato il tradimento. Ma non l'aveva fatto. Perché? Perché si sentirebbe nuda senza. Era parte di lei, non poteva sbarazzarsene. Proprio come lui. Dopo tutto, sarebbe morta se lui non fosse arrivato. Non sarebbe qui, se Ichimaru Gin non fosse entrato nella sua vita. Non si sarebbe mai liberata di lui e la collana che portava intorno al collo non era altro che la rappresentazione fisica dello stato della sua anima. Ma per quanto potesse essere legata a lui, non avrebbe ceduto, non sarebbe andata a trovarlo. No, non aveva niente da dirgli. Nessuna spiegazione da chiedere. Aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto e del perchè non le importava più di tanto. L'aveva ferita, fatto del male ai suoi amici, colpito tutto ciò che avevano giurato di proteggere. Non voleva ascoltare le sue ragioni. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo e basta. No, non sarebbe andata a trovarlo, non finchè non sarebbe stata obbligata a presenziare alla sua esecuzione in qualità di luogotenente della decima divisione. Il suo capitano era stato molto gentile e premuroso a richiedere l'accesso per lei, ma non era necessario. Non voleva avere più niente a che fare con lui.

Veniva ogni giorno e si fermava davanti alla porta chiusa. La mano sull'impugnatura della zampakuto. Non sapeva davvero cosa voleva fare. Una parte di lui voleva voltarsi e tornare alle terza divisione, alle sue mansioni, ai suoi amici, alla sua vita. Un'altra voleva aprire la porta… ma cosa avrebbe fatto dopo averla aperta? Non lo sapeva. Per sette giorni aveva assecondato la parte che voleva andarsene. L'ottavo, aprì la porta ed entrò.

La stanza era fredda e conteneva un letto, una scrivania e una sedia. Ichimaru era seduto alla scrivania quando Kira entrò, sembrava stessa leggendo alla luce della lampada che era sulla scrivania. "Così, alla fine ti sei deciso a entrare, Izuru." Disse senza voltarsi. Ma poi, nulla potrebbe essere più appropriato, la maggior parte del tempo Kira aveva sempre fissato il retro della testa di Ichimaru.

"Ha avvertito la mia presenza." Sussurrò Kira.

"Già. Questa stanza mi blocca ma riesco ancora a percepire te e Rangiku. Immagino che non verrà a visitarmi presto?"

"No, Matsumoto-san ha detto che non vuole avere più niente a che fare con lei."

"Non posso biasimarla. Suppongo che dovrò accontentarmi di vederla alla mia esecuzione, per me sarà abbastanza. Non è come se potessi dimenticarla. Ma mi basterà vederla un'ultima volta… non miro a nient'altro."

"Si rende conto che è quasi morta durante la guerra." Rispose Kira con rabbia. "Non sembrava le importasse molto allora se viveva o moriva."

"Naturalmente mi importava. Non volevo che le venisse fatto del male. Non ho mai voluto la sua morte. Avevo sperato che non mi avrebbe mollato quando sarebbe scesa la negacìon… ma non è andata così. E poi ho continuato a sperare che sopravvivesse alla guerra e…"

"E cosa! E se aveste vinto, sarebbe ritornata da lei! Pensa che le avrebbe perdonato la morte dei suoi amici, del suo capitano? Se lo pensa davvero, non la conosce veramente."

"La conosco, Izuru. La conosco meglio di quanto non si conosca lei. Non mi avrebbe mai perdonato. Mai. Ma sarebbe rimasta con me. Una parte di lei mi avrebbe odiato, un'altra avrebbe odiato se stessa ma sarebbe rimasta con me." Disse con assoluta convinzione.

"Non sarebbe stata una bella vita."

"Tu sei nato qui, vero Izuru. La tua famiglia è nobile, no?" Erano pure affermazioni, Ichimaru conosceva bene la storia della famiglia di Kira.

"Bassa nobiltà ma…"

"Sei comunque un nobile. È vero che hai avuto una vita dura rispetto a quelli che sono di qui come te, ma io e Rangiku… La nostra definizione di bella vita ti sorprenderebbe."

Kira chiuse gli occhi e pose la domanda che l'aveva perseguitato fin da quando aveva scoperto che il suo capitano era un traditore. "Perché?" Quell'unica parola poteva avere tanti significati.

Silenzio. "Sei un ragazzo intelligente, Izuru, arrivaci da solo." E questa, Kira realizzò, sarebbe stata l'unica risposta che avrebbe mai ricevuto da Ichimaru Gin.


	3. Chapter 3

**The truth behind the smile**

_11 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

Stava crollando. Lavorava, parlando il minimo possibile. Poi, a fine giornata, andava nella sua stanza e beveva fino a perdere i sensi. Per Matsumoto Rangiku tutto questo era innaturale. Di solito, cercava di evitare di lavorare, attaccava bottone con tutti e non perdeva occasione di uscire con gli amici. Preferiva anche bere in compagnia, compagnia che di solito includeva uomini come Hisagi, Kyoraku e Iba che facevano a gara a chi le offriva più bicchieri. Ciò che stava accadendo era ovvio. Finita la guerra, non aveva più niente per cui vivere. Il suo dovere era finito. La Soul Society era salva. Non erano più in stato d'emergenza. Non era più necessario che lei restasse lucida. Poteva fare ciò che voleva ora. Poteva bere fino a non capire più niente…

Bussarono alla porta. Fece finta di niente. Non voleva vedere nessuno, soprattutto se si trattava dei suoi amici. Voleva solo essere lasciata sola. "Matsumoto-san, so che sei lì dentro." Le giunse la voce di Kira. "Aspetterò tutta la notte se devo. Ma vorrei parlarti."

"Di cosa?" Chiese Matsumoto.

"Di… di…" Non poteva farlo. Non poteva dire il nome di Ichimaru Gin ma Ichimaru Gin non meritava più il titolo di capitano. "Di _lui_. Voglio parlare di lui."

"Non ho niente da dire su di lui." Dichiarò Matsumoto.

"Per favore, Matsumoto-san, voglio sapere com'era prima. Prima di entrare nel Gotei 13. prima di incontrare Aizen Sosuke." Implorò Kira.

"Perché?" Chiese Matsumoto. "Cosa importa?"

"Penso sia importante, Matsumoto-san. Penso che tutta la sua vita l'abbia portato esattamente dov'è ora, e voglio sapere perché. Lui non mi da risposte ma speravo che parlarne con te potesse aiutarmi." Spiegò Kira.

Silenzio. Poi sentì rumore di passi e la porta si aprì. "Siamo chiari, lo faccio perchè vuoi saperlo. Non perché voglio parlare di lui."

"Capisco, Matsumoto-san." Rispose Kira. "Grazie."

Sai, non ricordo la mia vera data di nascita. Gin è stato la prima persona a chiedermi quando fosse il mio compleanno. Quando gli dissi che non lo sapevo, decise che sarebbe stato il giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati. Pensavo fosse appropriato, perché dopo quel giorno la mia vita non fu più la stessa. Vedi, non ricordo molto della mia vita prima di lui. Non ho mai contato i giorni prima di incontrarlo. Il tempo non aveva un significato e i giorni si susseguivano uguali. Sapevo di essere diversa, perché avevo fame. Sembrava quasi una maledizione che mi complicava la vita. Un giorno la mia vita difficile finì. Non ricordo neanche come sono sopravvissuta fino ad allora. Ci sono riuscita e basta. Poi un giorno… non ne potevo più. Mi ritrovai sdraiata su una strada sterrata, guardando il mondo intorno a me, aspettando, semplicemente aspettando il mio ultimo respiro… e poi arrivò lui.

"Mangia." Mi disse tenendo un pezzo di frutta sulle mie labbra. "Se puoi collassare per la fame, vuol dire che hai potere spirituale." Mi informò.

"Anche… tu…" chiesi.

"Già. Anch'io. Ichimaru Gin, piacere di conoscerti."

"Gin… che nome strano."

Il suo sorriso si fece più grande. "È per i miei capelli, o almeno credo. Non ho nessuno a cui chiedere, sai." Disse. "Ora mangia!" Diedi un morso e masticai lentamente, faceva male inghiottire. Sospirò. "Sei difficile eh." E con ciò si sedette vicino a me e cominciò a imboccarmi. "Come ti chiami?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Rangiku… è un bel nome." Disse. "Cosa ci fai qui tutta sola?"

"Sono sempre sola…" non rispose, continuò a imoccarmi finchè non ebbi recuperato abbastanza forze da sedermi e prendere il cibo con le mani.

"Se non sai dove andare, puoi stare con me. Non ho molto ma non mi dispiacerebbe dividerlo con te." Mi disse.

"Davvero?" dissi, sentendo una sensazione di felicità fino ad allora sconosciuta.

"Già. Non sei spazzatura e sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto. Non posso lasciarti da sola, potrebbe succederti qualcosa e questa finirebbe per essere una storia molto triste e io odio le storie tristi." Mi disse, prima di prendermi la mano e condurmi alla capanna che divenne la mia casa con lui.

Non che ci fosse sempre. Spariva per giorni, a volte per settimane e non mi diceva mai dove se ne andava. La prima volta… ero così preoccupata. Lo cercai ovunque. Per tre giorni andai a cercarlo finche era giorno. Per tre notti lo aspettai fuori dalla porta. All'alba del quarto giorno ritornò, col sole che gli sorgeva dietro la schiena. Mi rimproverò per non essermi curata di me stessa e per essermi preoccupata.

"So cavarmela, Rangiku." Mi disse. "E non ti voglio lasciare. Non preoccuparti e non farmi preoccupare. Non devi cercarmi. Ritornerò sempre e non c'è bisogno di aspettarmi in piedi. Dormi! Il tempo passerà più velocemente e prima che te ne accorga, sarò di nuovo con te."

Non ti sei mai chiesto perché dormo così tanto? Non è perché sono pigra, o almeno non solo per quello. Ma ogni volta che vado a dormire, c'è sempre la possibilità che mi sveglierò tra le sue braccia… beh, c'era la possibilità di svegliarmi tra le sue braccia…

Smise di parlare. Persa nei suoi pensieri mentre Kira ripensava alla storia. Infine, Kira ruppe il silenzio. "Che voleva dire? Quando disse che non eri spazzatura?"

"All'epoca non lo capii. E continuai a non capirlo per molto tempo. Ma un giorno… Gin mi portava con se molto raramente. Le poche volte che lo fece, andammo a un mercato che era a circa due giorni di viaggio da dove vivevamo. Ogni volta che andavamo mi teneva strettamente la mano… ma un giorno, un giorno ci perdemmo di vista nella folla. Mentre lo cercavo disperatamente, mi imbattei in un gruppo di bambini che cercavano di difendersi da uomini adulti, urlando di essere lasciati liberi. Non potevo far finta di niente. Così mi intromisi, non avevo molto controllo ma ero in grado di creare una sfera energetica abbastanza decente e a manovrarla un po'. Fu abbastanza per spaventare quegli uomini e abbastanza per dire a Gin dov'ero. Arrivò di corsa e appena mi raggiunse, mi prese la mano e cominciò a trascinarmi via. Ma gli altri bambini mi presero l'altra mano e cominciarono a ringraziarmi per averli salvati…"

"Grazie! Se non ci fossi stata ci avrebbero portati alla casa." Mi sembra che fossero tre, due maschi e una femmina, e penso che la femmina fosse quell ache parlava di più. Non ricordo benissimo però.

"La casa?" le chiesi.

"Non hai bisogno di sapere della casa." Interruppe Gin. "Non è un posto in cui finirai. Farò in modo che sia così."

"Dovresti stare con noi, più siamo meno ci danno fastidio."

"Cosa ne pensi Gin?" mi sarebbe piaciuto restare, non avevo mai avuto amici. Gin era tutto ciò che avevo e pensi che magari, se c'erano anche altre persone, non mi sarei sentita così sola quando non c'era.

"Sono spazzatura, Rangiku, e altra spazzatura messa insieme non li terrà al sicuro. Ti vogliono perché non sei spazzatura. Puoi proteggerli e se non ci riesci… sei molto più carina, cercheranno di prendere prima te dando a questa spazzatura il tempo di scappare. Vogliono solo usarti. Non resteremo con loro, tu non resterai con loro. Ti porterò a casa anche se dovessi trascinartici." Non avevo mai visto questo lato di Gin. La durezza della voce, lo sguardo oscuro e pericoloso… I bambini cominciarono a protestare ma con un suo sguardo si zittirono, come feci anch'io. "Andiamocene." Con questo mi guidò fuori dal paese. "Non venire mai qui senza di me, Rangiku. Mai."

"E non lo feci mai. Finchè…" il volto di Rangiku si oscurò.

"Finchè?" ripetè Kira, ma lo sguardo di lei lo fermò.

"Poco prima che entrassimo all'accademia… fu assente per circa tre settimane. Non era mai stato via così a lungo. Non potevo non preoccuparmi. Ho pensato che potesse essere in paese. Vedi, dai suoi giri tornavva sempre con cibo, vestiti e altre cose di cui avevamo bisogno. Non so come le ottenesse. Non rispondeva mai quando glielo chiedevo, ma una volta ho trovato del sangue sul suo yukata, e decisi che probabilmente non volevo neanche saperlo. Ma molti negozianti del paese lo conoscevano, così pensai che qualcuno avrebbe saputo dirmi dov'era, o se l'aveva visto ultimamente…" Rangiku fece silenzio, sembrava sempre più riluttante.

"Cosa è successo, Rangiku?" chiese Kira, anche se non era più tanto sicuro di volerla forzare a parlare.

"Sei un ragazzo intelligente, Kira. Arrivaci." Disse con una nota di irritazione. "Ad ogni modo, non importa. Prima che succedesse qualcosa di brutto, Gin arrivò e mi portò via… già allora il suo potere faceva paura. Non ci fu storia. Ma lui venne ferito, non so da chi. Non voleva dirmelo, ma poco tempo dopo mi portò con se all'accademia per shinigami. Dopo essere entrati lì, durante il giorno mi ignorava, si immergeva completamente negli studi, come se fosse posseduto, e veniva da me solo la notte. Si diplomò in un anno, come primo della classe. Fu subito accettato nel Gotei 13. Aveva ricevuto offerte da tutte le divisioni ma per qualche motivo scelse la quinta."

Chiuse gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime per i brutti ricordi. "Dopo essere entrato non venne più da me. L'unica volta che lo vidi fu durante un giro per negozi nella Seiretei con altre ragazze e quando andai da lui, mi chiamò Matsumoto-san. Mi sentii così ferita che mi voltai e corsi via. Corsi nella mia stanza e ci restai tutto il giorno e tutta la notte, piangendo. Il giorno dopo saltai lezione, ero troppo depressa per alzarmi dal letto. Mi sarei ubriacata se avessi avuto i soldi per farlo. Il terzo giorno, cominciai a forzarmi ad andare avanti con la mia vita. Non c'è ragione, mi dissi, di struggersi per lui. Sapevi che un giorno ti avrebbe lasciata. Non sei mai stata abbastanza per lui. Ma poi… proprio quando pensavo di averlo dimenticato, mi svegliai e lo trovai nel mio letto, le sue braccia strette intorno a me. Ero così arrabbiata, cos' irritata, così ferita. Urlai e piansi e lo picchiai con tutta la forza che avevo. Non reagì, mi tenne solo stretta finchè non ebbi sputato fuori tutto il veleno che avevo in corpo e poi mi baciò, e io lo lasciai fare. Lasciai che mi catturasse ancora e sapevo che non ci sarebbe stata via di scampo. Sarei stata sua per sempre, che lui ci fosse o no, che fosse vivo o morto. Sono dannata, sin dal giorno in cui ho mangiato il frutto che mi aveva offerto." Era presente una tale nota di fatalità nella usa voce, che Kira si spaventò.

"Matsumoto-san…"

"Vorrei dormire adesso, Kira. Sono… molto stanca. Stanca di tutto." Sussurrò. Le sue parole avevano più significati nascosti di quanti Kira riuscisse a immaginare.

"Certo, grazie Matsumoto-san. Grazie e buona notte." E con questo Kira se ne andò, ma Matsumoto non si mise a letto. Prese la sua tazza di sake e cominciò a bere, bevve fino a perdere i sensi, e cadde in un sonno profondo.


	4. Chapter 4

**The truth behind the smile**

_50 anni dopo l'esecuzione_

"Rangiku! Shunsui!" Chiamò Nanao. "Dove si saranno nascosti?" si chiese.

"Problemi, Ise-san?" Chiese Kira avvicinandosi a lei.

"No, solo non riesco a trovare Rangiku e Shunsui." Gli disse

"Mi sembra di averli visti dalla fontana vicino alla settima divisione, andiamo a controllare?" Chiese Kira gentilmente. Nanao annuì e si diressero verso la fontana.

Trovarono I bambini che giocavano con due grossi peluche. Uno era una volpe argentea e l'altro un grosso serpente, sempre color argento. "Rangiku! Shunsui! Venite subito qua! Siete in ritardo per le lezioni!"

"Ci dispiace, Nanao-san." Dissero all'unisono mentre correvano verso di lei. "Buon giorno Capitano Kira." Dissero quando videro Kira.

"Buon giorno bambini." Li salutò Kira, tenendo gli occhi fissi su Rangiku che stringeva a se la volpe. "Che bella la tua bambola."

"Il suo nome è Gin." Disse Rangiku, Nanao sbiancò all'inaspettata pronuncia del _suo_ nome. "Era della mamma! Abbiamo trovato lui e Ichimaru," indicò il serpente tra le braccia di Shunsui, "tra le cose della mamma ieri sera."

"Come… come sai che quelli sono i loro nomi?" chiese Nanao, trattenendo l'istinto di prendere quelle bambole e distruggerle con una fiamma fatta di kido.

"C'era scritto sopra." Disse Shunsui indicando sulla coda del serpente un ricamo ordinato che diceva Ichimaru, mentre Rangiku alzava la zampa della volpe sulla quale era stata ricamata la parola Gin. "Ma , sono confuso, perché la mamma ha dato ai suoi peluche il nome del traditore Ichimaru Gin?" Chiese il bambino.

"Cosa… cosa vi fa pensare che gli abbia dato il nome per Ichimaru Gin?" Chiese Nanao.

"Non saprei, però, Ichimaru Gin non è un nome molto diffuso e ho sentito dire che lui e la mamma hanno fatto l'accademia insieme." Spiegò Shunsui. "Erano amici?"

Nanao non rispose, non sapeva che dire. Kira le risparmiò il bisogno di trovare una risposta. "Erano amici." Sussurrò, obbligando se stesso a guardare il bambino, la miniatura del suo capitano sia per aspetto che per intelligenza. "Erano amici sia prima che dopo l'accademia. È normale che lei abbia dato alle sua bambole il nome di un caro amico. Soprattutto un serpente e una volpe. Vedi, non sappiamo ancora se il Capitano Ichimaru fosse un serpente dal sangue freddo o una kitsune molto furba…"

_11 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

Dal suo punto di vista, non era stato così improvviso. Non aveva pensato ad altro nell'ultima ora. Però, quelli che le stavano intorno che non sapevano come la pensava, vedevano tutto in modo diverso. Ise Nanao stava sorseggiando il tè tranquillamente, persa nei suoi pensieri, ma l'attimo successivo si era alzata di scatto mormorando fra sé e sé, "e non la sopporto più!" Prima che le altre ragazze dell'associazione donne Shinigami potessero proferire parola, era già uscita.

"Cosa… cosa è successo?" Chiese Hinamori.

"Sembra che Nana stia andando a parlare con Ran-chan." Disse Yachiru.

"Era ora." Commentò Soi Fon. "Avevo già una mezza idea di far tornare quell'idiota a ragionare a suon di botte. Perché diavolo continui a ubriacarsi per quel serpente traditore non lo capirò mai."

"Ran-chan ama Foxy." Disse Yachiru, come se questo bastasse per controbattere all'affermazione di Soi Fon.

Prima che Soi Fon potesse replicare, Isane si intromise. "Comunque sia, resta il fatto che Ichimaru Gin è condannato a morte e continuando di questo passo Matsumoto-san lo seguirà nella tomba. Per come stanno le cose al momento, sembra che voglia uccidersi bevendo."

"Non c'è niente che possiamo fare?" chiese Nemu. "Ho sentito parlare di 'terapie' che vengono fatti nel mondo reale."

"Terapie? Cosa sono Nemu-san?" chiese Hinamori.

"Credo che una terapia coinvolga parenti e amici di una persona che cercano di convincerla a chiedere aiuto per qualche problema. Nel caso del Luogotenente Matsumoto il nostro obiettivo primario sarebbe farla smettere di bere e convincerla a chiedere aiuto per superare la depressione. Dopo tutto, è ovvio che beve così tanto perché è depressa, è un caso clinico." Guardò Isane per chiedere conferma, lei annuì.

"Lasciamo provare Nana." Disse Yachiru. "Se fallisce, faremo tornare la ragione a Ran-chan con la forza!"

"Rangiku apri!" Urlò Nanao bussando con forza. Rangiku la ignorò, come Nanao sapeva avrebbe fatto. "Ora ne ho avuto abbastanza, Rangiku!" Con queste parole Nanao buttò giù la porta con un kido.

Rangiku saltò in piedi. "Che diavolo stai facendo, Nanao!" urlò.

"Dovrei chiedertelo io." Disse Nanao. "Cosa diavolo pensi di fare!" chiese strappandole di mano la bottiglia di sake e scagliandola contro il muro.

"Hey! Quello lo stavo bevendo!"

"Appunto!" urlò Nanao. "Lui è un mostro! E tu lo sai! L'unica cosa che non posso rinfacciarti è che non hai mai chiuso gli occhi davanti alle sue colpe. Non hai mai cercato di trovare delle scuse per lui. Non hai mai detto cose come, oh è solo un incompreso oppure non è malvagio come la gente crede. Hai sempre saputo cos'era ma dubito che anche tu avessi potuto immaginare ciò di cui è stato capace. Diamine, ha aiutato Aizen a hollowificare Lisa! È stato la causa per cui abbiamo perso tutti quei capitani, quei luogotenenti anni fa! Ha aiutato Aizen a portare alla Soul Society quell'hollow che ha portato Shiba Kaien alla morte! L'ha aiutato a creare quegli hollow che sono la causa delle cicatrici di Hisagi! L'ha aiutato a cercare di uccidere Hinamori! Ha aiutato Aizen a creare quei mostri che quasi non ci hanno ucciso tutti! Ha combattuto contro di noi e non ha dimostrato un minimo di rimorso! Neanche una goccia e…"

"Le so queste cose!" interruppe Rangiku. "So tutto questo ma…"

"Ma cosa!" Nanao piangeva. "Perchè stai facendo questo? Perchè ti stai lentamente avvelenando con queste…" Prese la bottiglia di sake più vicina e la infranse sul pavimento. "Perché Rangiku? Perché continui ad amare quel diavolo sorridente?"

"Perchè…" sussurrò Rangiku. "Lui è il diavolo e io ho mangiato il suo frutto."

"Rangiku!"

"Non ho nessun'altro Nanao!" Strillò Rangiku. "Ero sola prima di incontrarlo e sarò sola quando se ne andrà! Non voglio restare da sola." Le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime ma lo sgardo di Nanao rimase impassibile.

"Sciocca! E noi? Io cosa sono? Il Capitano Kyoraku? Il Capitano Hitsugaya? E Hisagi e le alter ragazze? Non siamo niente per te? Pensi che non c'importi? Hai una vaga idea di quanto sia doloroso guardare un persona a cui vuoi bene distruggere se stessa? Ma dovresti saperlo. Non è vero forse? Ichimaru l'ha fatto. Si è distrutto con le sue mani e tu ora stai facendo lo stesso!" Strillò Nanao. "Forse," la sua voce si abbassò, fino a diventare un sussurro, "forse siete davvero fatti l'uno per l'altra. Siete entrambi bravi a portare tristezza." Detto questo Nanao si voltò e uscì, ma Rangiku fece in tempo a vedere le lacrime nei suoi occhi.

Stava nel centro della stanza, aspettandola. "Così hai deciso di farmi visita alla fine." Disse quando lei entrò, sorridendo apertamente. "Ne sono contento. Pensavo che non ti avrei rivista prima del gran giorno."

Aveva un'aria stanca ma stranamente pacifica. C'era un sorrisetto sulle sue labbra quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle. "Mi hai sentita arrivare."

"Tue d Izuru siete le uniche persone che percepisco da qui." Spiegò. "Così cerco di seguire tutti i tuoi movimenti. Non ho molto altro da fare. Il Capitano Unohana mi ha portato dei libri ma leggere non è divertente quanto osservare la gente. Mi mancano le mie passeggiate."

"Immagino." Disse Rangiku avvicinandosi a lui. Gli poggiò dolcemente una mano sul petto e sussurrò. "Mi sei mancato." Poi appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e pressò il corpo contro il suo.

Le sue braccia automaticamente la abbracciarono. "Questa è una sorpresa." Sussurrò baciandole la testa. "Pensavo fossi arrabbiata con me, Rangiku."

"Non voglio provare rabbia adesso." Sussurrò Rangiku. "D'ora in poi non voglio più provare emozioni negative."

Qualcosa non andava. "Rangiku, che stai dicendo? Cosa hai fatto?"

Rangiku si staccò leggermente da lui e also lo sguardo, stava ancora sorridendo. "Non posso andare avcanti così. Non posso continuare a far soffrire i miei amici ma so che non posso vivere senza la mia volpe argentata. Ma disperarmi e lasciarmi andare lentamente non è giusto nei confronti di chi mi vuole bene. Così ho deciso di farla finita velocemente."

Gli occhi di Gin si aprirono quando capì. "Ti sei avvelenata!"

Annuì. "È meglio così, almeno non dovrò soffrire per la tua morte..." Ma Gin non l'ascoltava, non appena aveva annuito si era fiondato verso la porta e aveva cominciato a sbatterla con forza.

"Hey, c'è nessuno! Per favour aiuto!"

"Non serve a niente." Sussurrò Rangiku, il veleno la rendeva sempre più debole e si accasciò lentamente. "Non c'è nessuno qui a quest'ora di notte."

"Rangiku! Ti prego! Ti prego apri questa porta!" la implorò Gin, prendendola in braccio senza sforzo e portandola dalla porta. "Ti prego!"

"Gin, per favore," sussurrò Rangiku, "Non mi resta molto tempo, solo… stringimi."

Emettendo un suono indescrivibile Gin riprese a sbattere contro la porta, pur stringendo Rangiku. Poteva sentire la sua forza vitale scivolare via. "Aiuto! Per favour! Qualcuno! Aiuto!"

Fortunatamente, in quell preciso momento Hisagi Shuhei e il Capitano Komamura stavano uscendo dalla cella di Tosen Kaname. "Che significa tutto questo, Ichimaru?" domandò Komamura dall'altra parte della porta.

"Komamura-san! Rangiku ha tentato il suicidio. È qui dentro, ha bevuto un qualche veleno. Se non la portate subito dal Capitano Unohana, morirà!" spiegò Ichimaru.

"Cosa?" fu l'urlo shockato di Hisagi.

"Hisagi, vai a chiamare il Capitano Unohana." Ordinò Komamura. "Ichimaru, la mia zampakuto non ha il permesso di aprire la tua cella. Devi fare in modo che lei apra la porta."

Ichimaru non tentò neanche di chiedere a Rangiku, tolse Haineko dal fodero e guidò le mani di Rangiku all'elsa forzandola a impugnarla. "Gin… don't…" sussurrò lei, ma come al solito non le diede retta. Le fece mettere la zampakuto nella fessura e la porta si spalancò. Komamura si sporse oltre la soglia e la prese dalle sue braccia. Senza dire altro, si voltò e corse nella direzione del reiatsu del Capitano Unohana sperando di incontrarla a metà strada.

La porta era rimasta aperta, Haineko nella fessura. Gin tentò di mettere una mano fuori ma la barriera speciale gli diede la scossa. Dopo tutto, la porta non era fatta per tenere dentro i prigionieri ma per non fare entrare gli indesiderati. Bastava la stanza per tenerlo imprigionato. Fissò la bruciatura sulle sue dita come se non sapesse come c'era arrivato. "Non morire, Rangiku." Sussurrò continuando a fissare le sue dita. "Ti prego non morire."


	5. Chapter 5

**The truth behind the smile**

_50 anni dopo l'esecuzione_

Shunsui si dimenticò di Ichimaru il serpente abbastanza in fretta, ma Gin la volpe divenne ben presto la bambola preferita di Rangiku. Se la portava dietro dovunque. La portava con se alle lezioni di lettura e scrittura. La portava con se all'allenamento di Kido, a quello di Kendo e quando andò a trovare il suo capitano preferito, il Capitano Hisagi della nona divisione, lo stringeva fermamente a se. Quando arrivò trovò il Capitano Hisagi che parlava con una ragazza carina che lei non aveva mai visto. Rangiku la squadrò e decise subito che non le piaceva. Corse da Hisagi e gli tirò l'hakame per avere la sua attenzione. "Ecco la mia ragazza preferita!" Esclamò Hisagi prendendola in braccio. La donna con cui stava parlando porse i suoi saluti e se ne andò.

"Chi è quella?" Domandò Rangiku lanciando uno sguardo torvo alla schiena della donna.

"Oh, è il mio quarto seggio." Disse Hisagi. "Si è appena trasferita dalla settima divisione."

"Ti piace?"

"Beh, sembra gentile." Disse Hisagi.

"No! Voglio dire, ti piace, piace?" Domandò Rangiku.

Hisagi sbattè le palpebre e scoppiò a ridere. "No, non mi piace."

"Bene." Disse Rangiku con lo stesso sorriso di sua madre. "Perchè tu sei mio!" lo informò prima di accoccolarsi contro il suo petto.

Hisagi restò senza parole, guardò la bambina tra le sue braccia e per un attimo riuscì a pensare solo alla donna che era stata sua madre. Quella donna che aveva amato invano perchè lei era sempre appartenuta a un'altro. Era sempre stata della volpe d'argento. Ma questa bambina non apparteneva a quella volpe d'argento. Piuttosto la volpe d'argento apparteneva a lei, anche se era solo un peluche. "Si," riuscì a dire Hisagi, "sono tutto tuo. Sono sempre tuo." Neanche Hisagi sarebbe avrebbe potuto capire con quale della due Rangiku stava parlando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_11 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

Se Hisagi Shuuhei avesse avuto bisono di un'altra ragione per odiare Ichimaru Gin, la ottenne guardando Rangiku agitarsi nella presa del Capitano Komamura mentre il Capitano Unohana cercava di curarla. "No, per favore no. Lasciatemi morire." Sussurrò, la voce sempre più bassa per effetto del veleno.

Non potevano atterrirla per paura di peggiorare gli effetti del veleno ma cercare di curarla mentre si agitava non era comunque facile. "Basta!" Comandò il Capitano Unohana. "Luogotenente Matsumoto, stai ferma, è un ordine!"

Forse per via della sua anima da soldato o forse perchè a quel punto il veleno le impediva di muoversi, Matsumoto smise di agitarsi. Le lacrime, però, continuarono a scorrere. "Hisagi," gli disse il Capitano Komamura, "per favore vai a informare il Capitano Hitsugaya di ciò che è successo."

Pur essendo reluttante a lasciarla, anche Hisagi era un buon soldato. "Si, Capitano Komamura." Se ne andò. Maledicendo ancora una volta il nome di Ichimaru Gin e pregando tutti gli dei che gli venivano in mente e implorando che Matsumoto sopravvivesse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ricoverarono nel reparto psichiatrico del Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho e la segnalarono come a rischio di suicidio. I suoi amici potevano andarla a trovare quando volevano ma lei non poteva uscire, non che avesse alcun posto dove andare dopo che le avevano revocato il permesso d'accesso alla cella di Gin.

"Inoue Orihime ti ha mandato delle paste dal mondo reale." Disse Nanao passandole a Rangiku.

"Lei sa che..." chiese Rangiku, la sua voce era debole e esausta.

"No, non ancora." La rassicurò Nanao. "Recentemente nessuno è andato nel mondo reale. Sia Abarai che Kuchiki sono pieni di impegni e quindi sono mesi che non vanno. Ichigo è molto tempo che non viene. Immagino sia preso dalla sua vita di tutti i giorni. Inoue ha mandato dei regali tramite Kurumadani Zennosuke quando ha terminato il suo incarico. Ha mandato caramelle per Yachiru, degli accessori a forma di coniglietto per Kuchiki e degli occhiali da sole per Abarai. Ha anche mandato qualcosa al Capitano Hitsugaya ma si rifiuta di dirci cos'è."

Rangiku riuscì a sorridere un po' e disse "Scommetto che è un DVD di Kitsue, al capitano piacevano molto quando stavamo da lei."

"Kitsue?"

"È un cartone animato." Spiegò Rangiku.

"Oh!" Esclamò Nanao sorridendo. "Capisco. Non mi stupisce che non voglia confessarlo."

"Rangiku sospirò. "Il Capitano… probabilmente è sommerso di lavoro e devo avervi fatto preoccupare a tutti. Sono stata un peso terribile vero? Non riesco a non far del male a chio mi sta intorno."

"È tutto a posto!" le assicurò Nanao, prendendole una mano tra le sue. "Eravamo solo preoccupati per te e se ci preoccupiamo è perchè ti vogliamo bene. Non sei sola Rangiku! Non lo sarai mai! E ti prego, non pensare mai più, neanche per un istanti, che la tua morte smetterebbe di farci soffrire. Sarebbe ancora peggio e ci mancheresti sempre."

Lacrime scesero sul volto di Rangiku. Ultimamente piangeva spesso. "Mi dispiace." Sussurrò, senza specificare per cosa le dispiaceva ma Nanao ne aveva una vaga idea. Le dispiaceva di aver fatto preoccupare i suoi amici, le dispiaceva di aver causato tanti problemi ma soprattutto le dispiaceva di non riuscire a pensare ad altro che Ichimaru Gin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Voglio vederla." Disse Ichimaru al Capitano Unohana mentre alcuni membri della quarta divisione facevano pulizia all'interno della sua cella.

"Il luogotenente Matsumoto è in uno stato mentale molto fragileche dubito possa migliorare visitandoti." Rispose semplicemente il Capitano Unohana.

"Io sono l'unica cosa che la può aiutare." Affermò Ichimaru. "Si sta distruggendo per me. Lasciate che venga qua e comincerà a star meglio."

"Questa non potrebbe essere una soluzione permanente, non sarebbe neanche da prendere in considerazione." Rispose con calma Unohana. "È in depressione perche sei condannato a morte. Non vedo come passare del tempo con te le farà accettare questo fatto."

"Neanche tenerla lontana da me." Ribattè Ichimaru. "Lei ed io… abbiamo molte cose da chiarire. Lasciate… lasciateci far pace prima che io muoia e almeno dopo che me ne sarò andato riusirà ad andare avanti."

"Pensi davvero che sia possibile, Ichimaru?" chiese sinceramente il Capitano Unohana. "Credi davvero che la donna per cui tu sei stato un amico, un amante e la cosa più vicina a una famiglia che abbia mai avuto sarà veramente in grado di 'andare avanti'?"

"Lasci che mi spieghi meglio." Disse Ichimaru con un sorriso particolarmente ampio. "Non tornarà mai ad essere quella di prima una volta che me ne sarò andato. Ma se lascierete che ci riappacifichiamo, potrebbe arrivare a uno stato mentale che l'aiuterà a sopravvivere quando non ci sarò più." Unohana gli lanciò uno sguardo scettico, Ichimaru sospirò. "Guardi, non negherò di essere sadico. Ma non ho mai voluto far del male a Rangiku. Io…" Ancora in quel momento, la parola amore si rifiutava di uscirgli. "Io non voglio che mi segua nella tomba." Disse sinceramente.

"Dopo averci pensato un attimo il Capitano Unohana rispose. "Prenderò in considerazione la tua richiesta in base anche alle condizioni del luogotenente nelle prossime settimane."

"Grazie," sussurrò Ichimaru, "lei è sempre stata il mio secondo capitano preferito."

"Fammi indovinare, Aizen era il primo." Disse Unohana con indifferenza, senza prenderlo sul serio.

"Nah, il Capitano Undici era il primo." Replicò Ichimaru. "Il Capitano Aizen… lo conoscevo troppo bene perchè fosse il mio preferito."

Questo udì Kira entrando nella stanza con uno scatolone pieno di rompicapi. "Scusate se mi intrometto, ma quando sono andato a trovare matsumoto-san mi ha detto che lei si annoiava," disse rivolto a Ichimaru, "e mi ha chiesto se potevo portarle qualcosa per passare il tempo. Così ho pensato di portarle la sua collezione di rompicapo."

"Beh è stato gentile da parte di Rangiku, e anche da parte tua Izuru." Disse Ichimaru prendendo lo scatolone dalle braccia di Kira. "Grazie Izuru, grazie per avermi portato 110 anni di regali da parte del Capitano Aizen." Per il disappunto di Ichimaru, Kira non mostrò la minima reazione. "Sapevi che me li aveva dati lui?"

"Si." Ammise Kira. "Hinamori-kun mi ha detto che ogni anno il giorno del suo compleanno lei andava a trovarlo a mezzanotte e riceveva in regalo un rompicapo che avrebbe risolto sul posto prima di andarsene."

"Capisco." Disse Ichimaru deluso. Sperava in una sua reazione. "Però me li hai portati comunque."

"Non vedevo il motivo per cui avrei dovuto sequestrarli solo perchè l'uomo che li aveva regalati e quello che li aveva ricevuti si sono rivelati due traditori." Rispose Kira, sentendosi imbarazzato dal tenere questa conversazione di fronte al Capitano Unohana e ad altri due shinigami della quarta. Ichimaru non rispose.

"Devono piacerti molto se Aizen te li regalava ogni anno." Commentò Unohana, più per rompere il silenzio che altro.

"Non mi fanno schifo." Disse Ichimaru. "Ma piacere è una parola molto forte. Li ho sempre trovati un po' troppo semplici da risolvere."

Kira sbattè le palpebre, "Allora perchè…"

"Metafore, Izuru. Al Capitano Aizen piacevano molto le metafore." Spiegò Ichimaru.

"Cosa…" iniziò Kira.

Il sorriso di Ichimaru raggiunse dimensioni inumane. "Sei un ragazzo intelligente, Izuru, arrivaci."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mi hai portato da bere, Shuuhei?" chiese Matsumoto col sorriso più grande che riusciva a fare stampato in faccia.

"Non hai il permesso di bere, Rangiku-san." Disse Hisagi sedendosi sulla sedia e chiedendosi come fosse possibile che fosse così bella nonostante le sue condizioni.

Lei mise il broncio. "Questo mi rattrista, non sono fatta per essere sobria."

"Non credo che tu ti sia divertita molto ultimamente a ubriacarti da sola nella tua stanza." Affermò.

Rangiku sospirò. "Stavo cercando di abituarmi alla solitudine ma poi mi sono ricordata di quanto mi sentissi miserabile da sola e del perchè avevo smesso di combattere per la mia vita."

"Non capisco."

"Vieni dal Rukongai vero?" Hisagi annuì. "Qual'è stata la cosa peggiore che tu abbia mai mangiato? Capisci, quando vivevi lì?"

"La cosa peggiore mai mangiata…" Hisagi pensò un attimo. "Non saprei veramente…"

"Da questo immagino che il tuo distretto non fosse per niente male." Disse Rangiku sorridendo.

"Immagino di no. Cioè," toccò il 69 sul suo volto, "la mia infazia non è stata priva di incidenti, di cui uno ora so essere stato causato da Aizen e Tosen. Ma il mio distretto era pieno di alberi da frutto sulle terre comuni e la gente tendeva ad aiutarsi a vicenda. Non mi ricordo di aver mai sofferto la fame."

"Noi si." Disse Rangiku, l'espressione triste e stanca. "Io e Gin. Molte volte ci andava abbastanza bene. Ma ogni tanto… Gin avrebbe mangiato qualunque cosa pur di sopravvivere. Spazzatura, ratti, topi; il suo istinto di sopravvivenza era fenomenale. Io non l'ho mai vauto. Mai. Sarei morta se non mi avesse trovata, e non parlo solo del fatto che ero collassata per la fame quando mi trovò. Quando le cose si facevano difficili ed eravamo costretti a sopravvivere mangiando le cose più disgustose... a volte mi rifiutavo di mangiare. Mi rifiutavo di mettere un altro pezzo di ratto in bocca. Mi rifiutavo di ingoiare un altro scarafaggio. Gli dicevo di lasciarmi stare e di lasciarmi morire in pace. Ovviamente, non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Non mi ha mai ascoltata. Mi baciava, mi incoraggiava e mi imboccava cosicchè potessi sopravvivere. Non sono sopravvissuta abbastanza per entrare nel Gotei 13 perchè avevo un forte istinto di sopravvivenza, sono vissuta così tanto perchè lui desiderava ardentemente che io sopravvivessi."

Il cuore di Hisagi si strinse sapendo che non poteva rispondere alle parole di Rangiku. Che diversamente da Ichimaru, non avrebbe potuto baciarla e incoraggiarla a vivere. Come avrebbe potuto prendere il posto di una persona che per lei aveva significato tanto? Hisagi non lo sapeva. Sapeva solo che non voleva che lei morisse, "Ti prego," si sentì sussurrare, "ti prego non mollare. Ti prego!"

Silenzio. "Sinceramente, non mi ricordo come si faccia."

Quando infine Hisagi se ne andò, si sentiva emozionalmente esausto. Lentamente ma con sicurezza lei si stava distruggendo e non c'era niente che potesse fare. Quel sentimento di inutilità… ricordava la battaglia di Karakura Town quando la gran parte dell'addome di Matsumoto era stato strappato via da quel mostro. Aveva cercato di combatterlo, aveva cercato di dare il tempo a Kira di curarla ma alla fine, aveva fallito. Aveva avuto bisogno di essere salvato, di essere curato. Di passaggio, si chiese cosa pensasse Ichimaru allora. Aveva sicuramente sentito l'affievolirsi del reiatsu di Matsumoto. Gli importava? O la sopravvivenza di Rangiku era seconda alla sua? Disagi scosse il capo, che importava ora? Niente. A chi importa cosa pensasse Ichimaru in quei momenti.

"Hisagi-san." Chiamò Kira a bassa voce.

"Kira, che succeed?" chiese Hisagi.

"Io… avrei una richiesta."

"Richiesta?"

Kira annuì. "Mi porteresti a visitare Tosen Kaname?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The truth behind the smile**

_50 anni dopo l'esecuzione_

Le piaceva ascoltarlo quando suonava la chitarra. Gli piaceva suonare per lei. Qualche volta le dava anche lezioni e altre volte parlavano di sua madre. "Ho sentito dire che era molto bella e aveva poppe grandi." Disse la piccola Rangiku, mentre lui riaccompagnava lei e Gin la volpe alla Seiretei dalle montagne di Rukongai, dove ancora lui passava del tempo a suonare.

"Chi te l'ha detto?" chiese Hisagi.

"Ikkaku."

"C'era da immaginarselo." Borbottò Hisagi. "Si, era molto bella."

"Spero di diventare bella come lei da grande!" Disse lei.

"Lo sei già." La rassicurò Hisagi.

Sorrise. "Quando cresco e divento bella e sexy come la mamma, mi sposi?" chiese, rivolgendogli uno sguardo serio.

Hisagi sorrise. "Se mi vorrai ancora, quando sarai cresciuta nella rubacuori che è stata tua madre, ti sposerò volentieri."

Lei rise e si allungò per prendergli la mano. "Io ti vorrò sempre."

"Vedremo."

* * *

_11 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

La domanda più immediata di Hisagi quando Kira gli chiese di portarlo da Tosen Kaname fu, "Perchè?"

"Voglio fargli qualche domanda." Replicò Kira. "non so se mi risponderà. Ma se non provo, me ne pentirò."

"Va bene. Possiamo anche andare adesso."

"Hai l'aria stanca, Hisagi-san, non vorrei che ti sforzassi troppo."

"Questo tipo di stanchezza non può essere curata da una buona notte di sonno, Kira." Sussurrò Hisagi mentre lo sguardo andava verso il Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho. Non c'era bisogno di dire altro.

* * *

"Sei tornato, Hisagi." Disse Tosen mentre Kira e Hisagi entravano nella sua cella. "Tornato per riprovarci. Che perdita di tempo. Io non ero in errore. La strada che ho seguito era quella meno bagnata di sangue, era la via della giustizia."

"Forse, non hai semplicemente _visto_ il sangue." Suggerì Hisagi. "Dopo tutto, sei _cieco._" In quella frase c'era troppa malizia, troppi dippi sensi. Non era una cosa che Hisagi Shuhei avrebbe mai detto in normali circostanze.

"Cosa è successo?" Chiese Tosen. "Suoni stressato."

"Dubito ti importerebbe." Rispose Hisagi. "Sono venuto stasera perchè Kira voleva farti delle domande."

"Strano, luogotenente Kira Izuru, non posso immaginare in cosa potrei esserti d'aiuto." Commentò Tosen.

"Voleo chiederle del Cap.." si bloccò in tempo, "di Ichimaru, Ichimaru Gin." Come è entrato a far parte della vostra cospirazione? Perché secondo lei? Cosa pensava di lui?"

Hisagi gli lanciò uno sguardo incredulo, quindi era questo il motivo per cui Kira voleva parlare con Tosen. Perché? Tosen pose fine alle domande di Hisagi chiedendo lui stesso, "Perché lo chiedi a me? Molte di queste domande dovrebbero essere rivolte allo stesso Ichimaru."

"Lui non ne parla." Spiegò Kira. "E io ho bisogno di saperlo. Per me, devo saperlo per la mia sanità mentale. A modo suo, lei è un uomo onesto, so di poter fidarmi di ciò che dice."

Per un attimo sembrò che Tosen non avrebbe risposto, ma poi, "Si capivano a vicenda…"

"Si capivano, Aizen-sama e Gin. Si comprendevano in un modo impossibile a chiunque altro. Penso che Aizen-sama se ne sia accorto subito. Gin è sempre stato potente. Mi fu detto che Aizen-sama cominciò a interessarsi a quel genio bambino quando Gin uccise il terzo seggio della quinta divisione, la stessa notte che Gin entrò nel Gotei 13 e nella quinta. Aizen-sama usò il potere della sua zampakuto per occultare quella morte e procedette a dare a Gin il seggio. Non so esattamente come mai Gin abbia ucciso il vecchio terzo seggio. Gli era stato offerto un seggio non appena entrò, in una posizione sotto la terza. Se Gin pensava che il terzo seggio non meritasse il suo grado, non avrebbe esitato a prenderlo con la forza. In questo senso Gin non è molto diverso da Zaraki Kenpachi. La sola differenza è che il modo in cui Zaraki uccise il vecchio capitano dell'undicesima e ne prese il posto fu 'ufficiale', mentre l'azione di Gin fu compiuta a notte fonda e fu strettamente 'non ufficiale'. Sono queste incongruenze che per me non hanno mai avuto senso, che mi hanno fatto venir voglia di cambiare il mondo.

Comunque, dubito che Gin abbia mai avuto simili ambizioni. Dubito che abbia mai creduto nella causa. Uccidere senza uno scopo è solo omicidio. Mentre uccidere con uno scopo è giustizia. Gin non ha mai avuto bisogno di una scusa per versare del sangue. Era ed è un mostro. Anche quando era ancora un bambino, pensavo a lui come un demonio sorridente. Sorrideva e sorrideva e continuava a sorridere e a trapassare i cuori delle persone con Shinso senza battere ciglio. Le sue azioni non erano votate alla causa della giustizia. Amava semplicemente le carneficine. Amava il sangue. Non gli importava di niente e di nessuno, ma eseguiva gli ordini di Aizen-sama. Era un buon subordinato, un buon luogotenente. Aizen-sama non avrebbe mai considerato altri come suo braccio destro e questa è l'unica ragione per cui non l'ho ucciso. A essere onesto, fui sempre sospettoso verso di lui, non mi è mai piaciuto. Dubito che qualcuno possa affermare onestamente che gli piace Ichimaru. Be, eccetto per quella ragazza, ma lei non conta. È cresciuta dipendendo da Ichimaru e ho sempre avuto l'impressione che questa dipendenza non terminò con la crescita. Fui sorpreso quando seppi che aveva bloccato la sua spada quando Ichimaru si battè con Hitsugaya. E fui ancora più sorpreso quando sul Sokyoku Hill gli tenne la spada puntata alla gola. Ma dopo tutto è un buon obbediente luogotenente. Immagino che in quei momenti l'obbedienza che le è stata installata nell'anima per il Gotei 13 fu più forte della sua dipendenza da Ichimaru Gin."

"E questo è tutto ciò che ho da dire su Ichimaru Gin." Disse Tosen. "Sono stato d'aiuto, Kira Izuru?"

"Non so ancora." Disse Kira. "Ma grazie."

Hisagi aprì la porta e Kira si voltò per uscire, ma si fermò. "Si è sbagliato, Tosen-san."

"Su cosa?" chiese Tosen.

"Sul Capitano Ichimaru e Matsumoto-san. Non conta solo il fatto che Matsumoto-san sia cresciuta avendo bisogno di lui. Fosse stato solo quello, il Capitano non sarebbe rimasto con lei." Disse Kira. "E si è anche sbagliato sproposito della via della giustizia, Tosen-san. Usare la spada per servire una causa non significa usarla per la giustizia. Solo perché la strada che viene percorsa è quella meno bagnata di sangue, non significa avere la giustizia accanto. A volte c'è bisogno di spargere molto sangue per proteggere ciò che è giusto e la cosa più giusta al mondo a cui posso pensare è il libero arbitrio. Tutti lo abbiamo e tutti dovremmo averlo ma spesso ciò risulta in caos. Ma questo non significa comunque che dovremmo tutti essere schiavi di un uomo." E con ciò lasciò la stanza. Non gli interessava molto l'opinione di Tosen sull'argomento. Dopo tutto, Tosen Kaname era un uomo le cui parole raramente riflettevano le sue azioni.

Hisagi chiuse la porta e si voltò verso Kira con un'espressione di grave preoccupazione dipinta in faccia. "Stai attento, Kira."

"Che… che vuoi dire Hisagi-san?"

"Hai ricominciato a chiamarlo Capitano."

NDT. Tosen non è un personaggio che mi piace molto, e a quanto pare nemmeno all'autrice della fic. (Hisagi lo sopporto ancora meno ma vabbe) Comunque nella traduzione ho deciso che Kira avrebbe dato del lei a Tosen, non per rispetto ma perché Kira che da del tu a un ex capitano, anche se un traditore, proprio non lo immagino. Invece qui Hisagi da del tu a Tosen proprio perché ha perso ogni rispetto per lui e soprattutto perché in questo momento della storia è pieno di rabbia.


	7. Chapter 7

**The truth behind the smile**

_10 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

Le sue mani erano occupate da uno dei puzzle che Aizen gli aveva regalato quell ache sembrava una vita fa ma la sua mente era piena di pensieri di lei. Voleva vederla, ma avrebbe potuto solo se fosse peggiorata. Voleva che stesse meglio, ma se questo accadeva non poteva vederla; per come stavano le cose dubitava che avrebbero permesso a Rangiku di presenziare alla sua esecuzione. E così si trovo di fronte a un dilemma, doveva sperare che si riprendesse senza di lui o che la situazione peggiorasse al punto che il Capitano Unohana sarebbe stata costretta a portargliela. Voleva vederla, davvero, voleva stringerla ancora. Sdraiarsi nel conforto caldo delle sue braccia e far finta che questo fosse tutto un brutto sogno e che la data della sua esecuzione non si stessa avvicinando. Aveva sempre avuto una paura patologica della morte, al punto che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di sfiggirle. Ora che non poteva più evitare la morte però, voleva andarsene senza preoccupazioni e lui era preoccupato. Era preoccupato che lei sarebbe stata miserabile, che non avrebbe mai più riacquistato la voglia di vivere seguendolo così nell'abbraccio freddo della morte. Non voleva questo. Voleva che lei vivesse. Voleva che andasse Avanti e pochè era pur sempre un egoista, voleva che lo amasse per sempre. Quest'ultima cosa gli sembrava garantita. Non riusciva a immaginarsi di non mancarle, che Rangiku smettesse di amarlo ardentemente come adesso. Una parte di lui gli diceva che era un irrazionale e un illuso. Il tempo poteva erodere anche i sentimenti più ardenti e se Rangiku fosse sopravvissuta, eventualmente quello che sentiva per lui sarebbe diminuito. Col tempo, sarebbe andata avanti. Avrebbe potuto imparare ad amare un altro. Anche se probabilmente lui avrebbe sempre avuto un posto nel suo cuore. E così si ritrovò di fronte a un altro dilemma, non voleva che lei fosse miserabile ma non voleva neanche perdere il posto nel suo cuore. Voleva che lei fosse sua per sempre. Era una posizione insostenibile.

"Dannazione, Rangiku." Sussurrò nel vuoto della sua cella, "Sei tutti quello che ho e a volte vorrei non averti. Se non ti avessi, non avrei nulla per cui sperare. La mia speranza sarebbe morta. Ma ora, tutto ciò che posso fare è sperare. Sperare di vederti ancora, anche se sarà l'ultima volta."

Non è che voleva smettere di mangiare, più che altro non riusciva a trattenerlo. Anche i suoi adorati cachi essiccati sapevano di cenere e quando riusciva a combattere il sapore tanto da ingoiarli, il suo corpo li rifiutava e finiva per vomitare anche quel poco che aveva mangiato. Avevano finito per doverla nutrire attraverso una flebo ma non migliorava. Si stava pian piano distruggendo davanti ai loro occhi.

"Non c'è niente che possiate fare?" Domandò Hitsugaya. "Deve esserci qualcosa!"

Il Capitano Unohana scosse la testa con tristezza. "Abbiamo cominciato a somministrarle degli antidepressivi ma hanno solo portato a reazioni negative. Questo nuovo sintomo è la manifestazione fisiologia che suo stato psicologico. Non vuole più vivere e così il suo corpo si sta rifiutando di farlo. A questo punto non c'è nulla che io possa fare."

"Dev'esserci qualcosa, qualcuno che possa aiutare!" Affermò Hitsugaya. "Per favore! Non voglio che muoia! Se non fosse stato per Matsumoto non sarei mai diventato uno shinigami. Se non fosse stato per lei avrei ucciso mia nonna coi miei stessi poteri senza neanche accorgermene. Non ha mai detto che sono come il ghiaccio, proprio come la nonna, non l'ha mai detto. Non può lasciarla morire."

Il Capitano Unohana chiuse gli occhi per un momento e quando li riaprì erani più decisi che mai. "Allora, c'è solo una strada da prendere. Devi aiutarmi a convincere il Comandante a lasciare che le portiamo Ichimaru Gin."

* * *

"No" Disse il Capitano Comandante Yamamoto. "Ichimaru Gin è troppo pericoloso per lasciarlo uscire dalla sua cella. Lascierà la sua cella solo quando sarà portato alla Torre Biance e lescierà la Torre Bianca solo quando sarà il momento di condurlo alla Sokyoku Hill."

"Ma Comandante, è l'unico che abbia una possibilità di aiutare il Luogotenente Matsumoto." Insistè il Capitano Unohana. "Non faccio questa proposta con leggerezza. Ho aspettato più di un mese provando qualsiasi metodo conoscessi. Questa è l'ultima spiaggia."

"Per favore Comandante." Implorò Hitsugaya. "Per favore! Il Luogotenente Matsumoto è stato un leale e valoroso membro del Gotei 13. Per favore non la lasci morire così."

"La mia risposta resta no. Non permetterò la rimozione di Ichimaru Gin dalla sua cella." Alzò una mano per bloccare sul nascere le proteste che si stavano formando sulle bocche dei due capitani. "Però, vi permetterò di portare temporaneamente Matsumoto Rangiku nella sua cella. Se migliora, speriamo che arrivi a un punto da poter vivere senza di lui e se non migliora, almeno potrà passare il tempo che le resta con l'uomo che ama così chiaramente. Per quanto poco lui lo meriti."

"Grazie Comandante." Disse il Capitano Unohana con un inchino, imitata da Hitsugaya. "Farò i preparativi per il suo trasferimento immediatamente."

* * *

Il suo reaitsu sembrava muoversi verso di lui e Kira era con lei. Si chiese se il suo luogotenente la stesse portando da lui. Il reitsu di lei era sempre più debole, probabilmente non aveva il permesso di muoversi da sola. Non che gl'importassero i dettagli, gli importava solo che stava arrivando. Che la stava per vedere. Quando la porta venne aperta dal Luogotenente Kotetsu Isane, due shinigami della quarta entrarono portando un letto, un po' più grande e molto più confortevole di quello che avevano dato a lui. Velocemente e con esperienza fecero il letto con soffici lenzuola e plaid pesanti, poi se ne andarono.

Il sorriso di Ichimaru andava da un'orecchio all'altro. "Un letto nuovo! Da quando piaccio così tanto al Comandante?" Chiese.

"il letto è per il Luogotenente Matsumoto Rangiku." Lo informò Isane sorprendendolo. "per via delle sua condizioni di salute il Comandante ha dato il permesso perché possa stare qua e passare il tempo che le rimane con te."

"Cosa vuol dire, il tempo che le rimane!" Domandò Ichimaru, il sorriso scomparso. "Rangiku non morirà."

"Il suo corpo rifiuta di trattenere il cibo e si sta chiudendo su se stesso. Ha perso la voglia di vivere." Lo informò Isane.

"Oh," cominciò di nuovo a sorridere, "Tutto qui?"

"Cosa vuol dire, tutto qui!" Domandò Isane perdendo la pazienza.

"Tempo fa, prima che ci unissimo al Gotei 13, riuscivo a farle mangiare gli scarafaggi quando le cose andavano male e non avevamo altro da mangiare. Lei non voleva, se fosse stata da sola si sarebbe raggomitolata in un angolo aspettando di morire. Rangiku non ha mai avuto una voglia di vivere fine a se stessa. Ha bisogno di una ragione per vivere. Un tempo, io ero la sua unica ragione. Ma da quando siamo diventati shinigami ha avuto anche il Gotei 13 per cui vivere. Immagino che ora pensi che il Gotei 13 non ha più bisogno di lei e, beh…" il sorriso si fece più grande, "io non ci sarò ancora per molto no?"

Isane non sapeva come rispondere e così si tenne occupata mettendo a posto alcune delle cose di Rangiku che aveva portato. Presto sarebbe stata raggiunta dal Capitano Unohana, seguita da Kire e dal terzo seggio della quarta divisione Iemura Yasochika che portavano Rangiku su una barella. Alla vista del suo corpo magro e pallido, il sorriso di Gin sparì. Saltò in piedi e con pochi veloci passi fu al suo fianco. Prima ancora che Kira e Iemura potessero poggiare la barella a terra, Gin l'aveva presa tra le braccia e la stava portando verso il suo letto. Era a malapena cosciente, o le avevano dato qualcosa o era troppo debole per restare sveglia. Non lo sapeva, ma era spaventato e tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era di mantenerla cosciente, di farla restare sveglia.

"Quanto lavoro, Rangiku." La rimproverò. "Ti lascio sola per un po' e guard ache combini! Perché non mangiavi, ti hanno mica messo del bambù nel cibo?"

"No." Disse lei in un sussurro quasi percettibile. "Ma tutto sa di bambù, se non peggio."

"E di cosa? Sa di taro essiccato?" chiese, riprendendo a sorridere.

"Quello che ha problemi col taro essiccato sei tu. A me non ne ha mai dati." Disse, riuscendo anche a sorridere appena.

Gin s'imbronciò. "Non è giusto, Rangiku, non ti può piacere qualcosa che non piace a me. Come faccio poi a rubarti le cose dal piatto se ho paura di mangiare un caro essiccato confondendolo per un caco essiccato." Questo era infatti ciò che era successo quando aveva scoperto il tanto odiato cibo.

Si era aspettato che lei continuasse a sorridere e invece le sue parole le avevano fatto venire le lacrime agli occhi, si era ricordata infatti che i giorni in cui Gin avrebbe potuto rubarle il cibo dal piatto erano contati. "Perché, Gin?" Chiese improvvisamente. "Perché ti sei unito a lui? Perchè mi hai lasciata?" Chiese.

Sapeva che più di un paio d'orecchie aspettava la sua risposta ma essa era riservata ad un unico paio. "Mi conosci, Rangiku." Sussurrò. "Non sono bravo a starmene tranquillo e felice ma sono molto bravo con i peccati capitali."

Lei chiuse gli occhi e lasciò scorrere le lacrime. Naturalmente lo sapeva. Naturalmente capiva, anche se nessun altro nella stanza poteva farlo. Gin non sarebbe mai stato tranquillo e felice, avrebbe sempre voluto il potere, invidiato chi l'aveva, ne sarebbe sempre stato ghiotto, orgoglioso del potere che aveva e sempre cercando di averne di più.

"Ti mancano l'ira e la pigrizia." Sussurrò tra le lacrime. "Non ti si addicono."

Il suo sorriso si fece genuine e dolcemente la bacio in fronte. "Probabilmente è per questo che ho te. Se ne avevo sette su sette… non avrei avuto niente di bello. Sai il karma…"


	8. Chapter 8

**The truth behind the smile**

_50 anni dopo l'esecuzione_

"Ukitake-san!" Chiamò Rangiku sventolando uno zucchero filato oscenamente grande. "Vieni, presto! I fuochi d'artificio stanno per iniziare."

Ukitake le sorrise e si avviò verso di lei, del piccolo Shunsui, Kyoraku e Nanao. "Quanto zucchero filato." Commentò vedendo la palla rosa di Rangiku e quella blu di Shunsui.

Il solito sorriso di Shunsui si fece incredibilmente grande, facendogli raggiungere un livello di tenerezza di solito riservato a piccoli mammiferi pelosi. "Per me è il terzo!" Dichiarò.

"Non c'è da andarne fieri!" Lo rimproverò nanao.

"E su, Nanao-chan," disse Kyoraku ridendo, "Lascia che si diverta. I festival ci sono poche volte l'anno in fondo."

Shunsui sorrise al padre e gli strinse la mano in ringraziamento. Kyoraku non era neanche lontanamente un padre severo ma una cosa su cui insisteva era che i suoi due bambini tenessero per mano o lui o Nanao quando erano tra la folla. "Adoro i festival!" Dichiarò. "Posso mangiare lo zucchero filato, ho nuovi giocattoli e guardo I fuochi d'artificio!"

"Se solo i festival fossero gli unici momenti in cui mangiate zucchero filato o ricevete nuovi giocattoli." Disse Nanao con tono insofferente. "Voi due siete i bambini più viziati di tutta la Seireitei. Mi chiedo come sia possibile che non vi abbiamo ancora rovinati." Dichiarò.

Il piccolo Shunsui la guardò con occhi luccicanti. "È tutto grazie a te Nanao-san. Con un modello come te, come potremmo finire rovinati?"

Nanao non potè non sorridere. "Sei un piccolo incantatore."

Kyoraku rise, "bravo il mio ragazzo," lasciò brevemente la sua mano per arruffargli i capelli. "Proprio come il suo vecchio, vero Ukitake?"

Ukitake annuì. "Se non ci stai attento, Shunsui, finirai con la stessa reputazione di Kyoraku, per non parlare delle costanti ramanzine di Yama-jii."

"Yama-jii non mi rimprovera mai." Affermò Shunsui. "Dice che sono il miglior studente che abbia mai avuto e mi da sempre le caramelle."

"Chiaramente Yama-jii s'è addolcito da quando si è ritirato." Commentò Nanao.

"No, non è vero." Protestò Rangiku. "È duro come sempre! Ha solo più tempo per comprare caramelle adesso! Tutto qui!"

Kyoraku ruse. "Beh ne sono felice, è molto più divertente ricevere le caramelle da Yama-jii che una strigliata." Li rassicurò. _E sono anche contento,_ pensò_, che Yama-jii abbia concesso a Rangiku di stare con Ichimaru tanti anni fa. La sua morte non è una cosa che io abbia mai voluto ma non posso che essere grato per voi due._

* * *

_10 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

"E così l'hanno trasferita nella sua cella. Ichimaru deve esserne contento." Commentò Ukitake.

"A quanto pare, è felicissimo." Concordò Kyoraku. "Yama-jii ha concesso a Nanao-chan l'accesso alla cella in modo che potesse far visita a Rangiku. Dice che Ichimaru è tanto felice che avrebbe voluto accoltellarlo. Anche se, visto come sorride sempre, non sono sicuro che possa capire se è veramente felice o se è solamente… beh, se stesso. Il lato positivo è che Rangiku migliora di giorno in giorno. Ha ripreso a mangiare e si sta rimettendo in forze. Nanao dice che sembra felice, quasi quanto prima che il tradimento di Aizen fosse svelato."

"Immagino sia un bene, anche se mi sembra solo un castello di sabbia." Affrmò Ukitake. "Cosa succederà dopo l'esecuzione di Ichimaru?" Chiese.

"Cerco di non pensarci." Disse Kyoraku con tristezza. "Spero solo che Ichimaru le voglia abbastanza bene da aiutarla ad accettare l'inevitabile."

"C'è anche da chiedersi SE possa fare qualcosa per aiutarla ad accettare l'inevitabile." Disse Ukitake. "Non riesco neanche a immaginare cosa qualcuno possa fare per aiutare una persona in questo caso."

"C'è anche questo, si." Concordò Kyoraku. "Soprattutto quando quel qualcuno è spaventato dalla morte quanto Ichimaru."

All'inizio non faceva altro che stringerla, cercando di convincerla a mangiare e parlando di cose insulse ma piene di tutto l'humor che poteva, solo perché lei non cominciasse a piangere. Ebbe successo, lei mangiava con obbedienza tutto quello che le offriva. Sorrideva e rideva appropriatamente. Lasciava che la stringesse stretta. In tutto ciò che doveva fare, fu aiutato non solo dal fatto che a Rangiku non piaceva fargli perdere la calma ma anche perchè lei presto si accorse di quanto gli fosse necessaria. aveva bisogno della sua forza in modo che potesse appoggiarvisi e letteralmente liberare sul suo petto tutte le paure del suo cuore.

"Vedo solo tenebre." Sussurrò annidandosi dolcemente tra i suoi seni. "Sai, sto cercando di pensare a dopo la morte ma vedo solo tenebre."

"Siamo shinigami, Gin. Siamo superiori alla morte." Gli fece notare Rangiku passandogli le mani tra I capelli. "Sappiamo cosa viene dopo. Quando muori, rinasci nel mondo reale."

"Si, se muori normalmente. Mi uccideranno col Sokyoku. Brucia l'anima. Io non rinascerò. Per me sarà tutto finito. Cioè, non è per questo che abbiamo distrutto I Quincy? Perchè loro distruggevano gli hollow in modo che l'anima dell'hollow e lw anime che l'hollow aveva consumato sparissero completamente. Togliendole dal circolo di vita e morte." Sussurrò Gin, Rangiku poteva percepire i brividi che gli scorrevano il corpo mentre la stringeva più forte a se.

"Io non ci credo." Disse Rangiku. "Non potrebbero essere così crudeli. Come shinigami abbiamo il compito di mantenere l'equilibrio. Distruggere le anime, distruggerle veramente, non mantiene l'equilibrio."

"Che differenza c'è nel distruggere un'anima malvagia, è questo che mi chiederei." Disse Gin. "E poi, non è che non abbiamo mai distrutto gli hollow col kido. Cerchiamo di evitarlo ma poi non ci perdiamo il sonno. No Rangiku, io sono finito e anche se rinascessi, non sarebbe molto meglio. In questa vita sono stato fortunato e sono diventato shinigami. Se ci fosse una prossima vita… chissà cosa sarei. Potrei diventare un hollow, o finire mangiato da un hollow. Dubito di poter diventare uno shinigami due volte di seguito."

"Potresti essere un'anima normale. Sarebbe così male?"

"L'idea di essere spazzatura non è molto invitante, Rangiku."

Rangiku sospirò ma il commento di Gin le portò alla mente una domanda che aveva sempre voluto fargli. "mi avresti salvata se non avessi avuto potere spirituale?"

"Se non avessi avuto poteri, non saresti collassata e non avrei dovuto salverti." Le ricordò Gin.

Rangiku sorrise. "Rendi tutto così semplice vero?"

"È così semplice." Ribattè Gin. "Non so perchè cerchi di complicare le cose."

"Ti sei mai chiesto dove saremmo adesso se non avessi incontrato Aizen?" Chiese Rangiku.

"Non sono bravo con i se, Rangiku." Disse Gin. "Forse saremmo sposati con dei bambini, o forse sarei finito in cella prima. Difficile dirlo. Voglio dire, il Capitano Aizen non mi ha trasformato in quello che sono. È per via di quello che sono che il Capitano Aizen mi ha coinvolto nei suoi piani. Non il contrario."

Rangiku chiuse gli occhi sforzandosi di non piangere. Era vero ovviamente. Ichimaru Gin era sempre stato un sadico la cui lealtà non andava oltre se stesso. Ma in fondo se il Gotei 13 poteva tollerare Kurotsuchi Mayuri, sicuramente non si sarebbe mai rivoltato contro Ichimaru Gin se non l'avesse fatto lui. Dopo tutto, il Comandante Yamamoto era un uomo estremamente tollerante. Finchè i suoi Capitani servivano gli interessi del Gotei 13 non gli importava se fossero volpi umanoidi, scienziati pazzi o Zaraki Kenpachi. I 46 invece erano un'altra cosa ma il loro scopo principale ra quello di mantenere la pace e l'ordine. Se le peculiarità di Gin non interferivano con la pace e l'ordine, non gli sarebbe neanche importato, o almeno è quello che credeva. I se erano complicati e chissà come sarebbero andate le cose nella realtà.

"Mi sarebbero piaciuti i bambini." Disse infine. "Ho sempre voluto una famiglia. Anche prima di conoscerti sognavo di avere dei figli. Ovviamente a quei tempi voleo una famiglia per non essere sola. Dopo aver conosciuto te volevo una famiglia perché desideravo qualcosa che fosse metà me e metà te. Io… io ti amo così tanto…" Non potè fermare le lacrime questa volta. "Così tanto che… che non potrei mai stare con te abbastanza. Io…" Non riuscì a continuare per il pianto.

Gin alzò la testa e lentamente cominciò a baciarle le lacrime che cadevano. "Sai Rangiku, non è troppo tardi per i bambini. Tu sei qua, io sono qua e abbiamo un letto comodo. Da che mi ricordo non ci è mai servito altro per cercare di fare bambini. Che ne dici? Anche se non riusciamo, ci divertiremo nel provarci."

Rangiku rise e lo tirò a se per dargli un bacio. "Si." Sussurrò. "Proviamoci." E dopo non restò niente da dire, ma molto da fare.


	9. Chapter 9

The truth behind the smile

_50 anni dopo l'esecuzione_

"Oh no!" urlò Rangiku correndo per la Seireitei con Gin la volpe. "Sono in ritardo per la lezione con Yama-jii. Trovato, taglierò per la zona di allenamento della quinta. Sono sicura che non gli darà fastidio e poi è una scorciatoia per la casa di Yama-jii."

Rangiku non andava spesso alla quinta divisione. Non aveva amici lì, suo padre non era particolarmente vicino al Capitano Abarai e aveva la netta impressione di non piacere per niente ad alcuni shinigami. Anche se non capiva perché. Forse erano semplicemente strani. Immersa nei suoi pensieri non notò i due shinigami che si stavano rilassando lì vicino. "Guarda qua, la stirpe del traditore." Disse uno all'altro.

Rangiku però non si accorse di loro finchè uno non le bloccò la strada mentre l'altro le strappò il peluche di mano. "Hey! Che vuol dire questo! Ridatemi Gin!"

"Gin!" esclamò lo shinigami che teneva la bambola. "Non se ne vergogna neanche. Ha chiamato il suo peluche come lui." Disse diretto al suo compagno.

Rangiku rimase un attimo confusa ma poi pensò che si stavano probabilmente riferendo all'amicizia di sua mamma con Ichimaru Gin. "Vi informo, che non c'è niente di male se la mia mamma ha chiamato le sue bambole come un suo amico e neanche se io non ci cambio nome. Ora ridatemi Gin altrimenti!"

"Altrimenti cosa?" Chiese l'altro shinigami. "Corri da 'papà', vero? Piccola merda!"

Rangiku assottigliò gli occhi. "Non ho bisogno di scomodare papà per sistemare due spazzature come voi." Puntando due dita contro lo shinigami che teneva Gin disse, "Bakudo no. 1 Sai." Gin gli cadde dalle mani che vennerò legate insieme dietro di se. Prima che Gin toccasse il suolo Rangiku lo prese.

"Piccola…" l'altro shinigami si mosse verso di lei.

Senza scomporsi Rangiku si voltò verso di lui e disse, "Bakudo no.9 Geki." Un flash di luce rossa avvolse lo shinigami che venne completamente paralizzato. "Per chi mi hai presa!" Interrogò Rangiku. "Io sono Kyoraku Rangiku, non fare il furbo con me."

Lo shinigami paralizzato non poteva parlare ma il suo amico scoppiò a ridere e disse, "Oh so bene chi sei. Chiamante so chi sei meglio di te. Sei la marmocchia di quel…" improvvisamente si ritrovò la testa nel gancio di Wabisuke.

"Sicuro di voler terminare quella frase?" Chiese Kira tranquillamente.

"Ca… Capitano Kira…" sussurrò lo shinigami.

"Cosa stava per dire?" Domandò Rangiku.

"Niente d'importante." Le assicurò Kira. "Ora, che ci fai qui?" Chiese.

"Oh! Ero in ritardo per la mia lezione di Kido con Yama-jii. Devo andare, a più tardi Capitano Kira!" Urlò mentre correva via. Non avendo ancora ben imparato lo Shunpo era costretta a correre normalmente. Mentre correva, si chiese cosa stava per dire lo shinigami ma presto decise che probabilmente stava per fare alcuni commenti su sua madre e Ichimaru Gin. Considerato il modo in cui i due shinigami avevano reagito saputo il nome della bambola, era la conclusione più logica. Immaginò che dopo la scoperta dei tre traditori, molti dei loro amici li avevano rinnegati. Forse sua madre nn l'aveva fatto e alcuni shinigami, soprattutto quelli della terza, quinta e nona divisione provavano ancora del risentimento per chi era rimasto al fianco dei traditori.

"Si, tua madre non ha mai perso la fiducia in Ichimaru." Le disse Yama-jii quando raggiunse la sua casa dove lui e suo fratello avevano già iniziato la lezione. "Anche se ha sempre messo il Gotei 13 al primo posto, non l'ha mai rinnegato. Ma non è motivo per cui provare risentimento e certamente non è qualcosa per cui prendersela con te. Discuterò dell'incidente col Capitano Abarai." La rassicurò.

"Non mi preoccuperei per questo." Disse allegramente. "Sono sicura che il Capitano Kira ha trascinato quegli uomini dritti all'ufficio del Capitano Abarai e li ha fatti mettere a posto."

"Si, Yama-jii." Concordò Shunsui. "il Capitano Kira non è il tipo da lasciar correre cose di questo genere. E neanche il Capitano Abarai. Quegli uomini si pentiranno di aver dato fastidio a Rangiku prima che il giorno finisca."

"Mmm… sono sicuro che hai ragione." Disse Yamamoto. "Ma in ogni caso mi accerterò che gli venga data una punizione adeguata. Ma ora non parliamone più. Venite bambini, continuiamo la lezione."

* * *

"È Hinamori, non si sarebbero mai azzardati a fare una cosa del genere se non avessero pensato di avere il suo supporto." Disse Renji a Kira dopo aver finito con i due shinigami. "Il passare del tempo non fa altro che farle ricordare con ancora più devozione il 'Capitano Aizen'. Ha decisamente dei problemi col fatto che io sono il suo capitano. Penso che si risenta del fatto che tra noi tre, quattro se conti Hisagi-san, lei è l'unica che non ha raggiunto il bankai. Del fatto che sia ora la subordinata di un compagno di classe. Voglio dire, prima ha visto Hitsugaya diventare capitano pur essendo diventato uno shinigami dopo di lei e poi io, tu e Hisagi abbiamo raggiunto il bankai e siamo diventati capitani e lei… beh lei è rimasta indietro."

"non capisco come questo abbia a che fare con Aizen o Rangiku-chan." Disse Kira.

"Beh, lei era felice quando Aizen era il suo capitano. La faceva sentire come se potesse fare qualunque cosa. Tra l'altro non credo abbia mai accettato il fatto che Aizen fosse il capo e non Ichimaru Gin." Spiegò Renji. "Sicuramente odia quei bambini e non si fa neanche problemi a dirlo."

"Cosa!" urlò Kira. "Non le ho mai sentito dire niente."

"Non è stupida e non va a parlarne di fronte a chicchessia." Disse Renji. "Ma c'è un piccolo gruppo di shinigami, più o meno cinque o sei, a cui quei due appartengono. Molti di loro entrarono nella divisione con Aizen e ancora non credono che fosse quello che era. Hinamori si è aggiunta a loro e anche se lei c'era, anche se ha combattuto la guerra d'inverno, non le dispiace per niente unirsi a loro e ricordare Aizen con affetto. Sarebbe totalmente innocente se non per il fatto che le sta facendo scordare il _vero_ Aizen."

* * *

La trovò nel suo ufficio, intenta a completare la pila di moduli associati con una divisione di messaggeri. "Kira-kun!" Urlò quando entrò per poi accorgersi del suo errore. "Volevo dire, Capitano Kira."

"Ti ho mai detto di non chiamarmi Kira-kun, Hinamori-kun?" Chiese Kira.

"Oh no, ma non è appropriato che io continui a chiamarti Kira-kun." Disse con aria triste. "Cosa ti porta qui?"

"Ho fatto una chiaccherata con Abarai-kun approposito di due membri della divisione che ho beccato ad assalira Rangiku-chan." Spiegò.

"Assalire Rangiku-chan!" Esclamò Hinamori. "Sta bene?"

"Tutto ok. Anche se ancora piccola è molto più forte di loro."

"Un altro bambino genio, ma che carino!" Disse anche se era chiaro che non lo pensava. L'accidia nel suo tono era evidente.

Kira la guardò un attimo prima di dire, "Allora è vero."

"Cos'è vero?" Chiese Hinamori, sentendosi come se la stesse battendo in un gioco d parole di cui non conosceva le regole.

"Non ti piacciono quei bambini, ma perché? Che ti hanno fatto?"

All'inizio sembrò che non avresse risposto ma poi, "Esistono."

"Cosa dovrebbe significare?"

"Esattamente ciò ke ho detto." Strillò Hinamori, incapace di trattenere la rabbia. "Hanno ucciso il mio capitano sul campo di battaglia. Non ha avuto un anno per far la pace con tutti. Non ha avuto un anno per lasciare una parte di se. Anche la sua zampakuto è stata distrutta. Non ho niente! Niente di lui!"

"Hai lo spavento che ti ha fatto prendere." Le ricordò Kira.

Per un'attimo hinamori aveva l'aria di voler attaccare Kira ma si trattenne. "Cosa vuole da me, Capitano Kira?"

"Vorrei sapere perchè proprio tu stai ancora soffrendo per Aizen Sosuke." Affermò Kira.

"Io! E tu? Stai ancora soffrendo per quel serpente traditore!" Sbraitò hinamori. "Tu puoi ancora voler bene al tuo capitano, ti manca ancora ma a me questo non è permesso! È giusto questo?"

"A me non manca un'illusione." Risse francamente Kira. "Tu non ami il vero Aizen, non ti manca quello vero. Tu amavi e ora ti manca l'illusione di Aizen. Il capitano gentile, il capitano amabile che aveva sempre una parola di riguardo per tutti. Il vero Aizne non era né gentile né amabile. Era un manipolatore, un megalomane e un sociopatico."

"E in cosa sarebbe diverso da ichimaru?" domandò Hinamori.

"Non ho mai affermato che fosse diverso dal Capitano Ichimaru, ma lui almeno non ha mai fatto finta di non essere un sadico manipolatore." Disse Kira. "Il mio capitano mi manca ancora, nonostante i suoi difetti. Non perché continuo a non volerli vedere. Tu… tu sei riuscita a trasferire tutti i difetti del tuo sul mio e hai lasciato che il tuo cuore si affezionasse di nuovo a un uomo che non è mai esistito, se non come illusione creata genialmente come qualsiasi altra cosa la sua zampakuto possa aver creato."

"E allora!" Domandò. "Mi avete tutti lasciata, vi siete scordati di me. Avete tutti le vostre vite e io…" gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. "Hitsugaya-kun non è più lo stesso dalla morte di Rangiku-san. Soprattutto considerato che è stata seguita da quella della nonna. Ancora adesso c'è una distanza tra noi che non riesco a colmare. Tu… tu hai trovato il tempo per vederti con Abarai-kun, con Hisagi-san ma non con me. Dopo un po' abarai-kun era impegnato e poi un giorno, dopo che io avevo mandato avanti la divisione per dieci anni senza un capitano, Abarai-kun arriva come Capitano Abarai! So che ha il bankai ma io sono stata luogotenente per più tempo! Ho fatto le veci di un capitano per dieci anni! E all'improvviso, non ha più importanza. Tutto ciò che importava era che le mie possibilità di raggiungere il bankai erano pari a zero."

"Abarai-kun ha meritato il suo grado." Replicò Kira in tutta calma. "Tu non sei incapace di raggiungere il bankai. Semplicemente non volevi perche dentro di te non volevi che qualcuno prendesse il posto di Aizen, tu per ultima e ora che Abarai-kun è il capitano di questa divisione, tu non hai più ragione di provarci. Tutto questo torna sempre alle tue illusioni su Aizen."

Hinamori chiuse gli occhi e lasciò le lacrime scorrere liberamente. "So che mi sto illudendo. Tutto ciò che devo fare è guardarmi allo specchio la mattina e so cos'era realmente il Capitano Aizen. Ma.." Si coprì la faccia con le mani e continuò a piangere. "Quando vedo che tutti gli altri sono andati avanti mentre io sono bloccata esattamente dov'ero 50 anni fa… non posso non pensare a come sarebbe stata la vita se ci fosse ancora il Capitano Aizen. Ma non c'è mentre _lui_ si." C'era tanto veleno nella sua voce che Kira rimase shockato. "Non ti mentirò. Non sopporto quel bambino. Lo guardo e tutto ciò che vedo è il Capitano Ichimaru. Lo odiavo, anche prima che si rivelasse un traditore lo odiavo e non riuscivo a capire come tu potessi essergli così devoto. Non capivo perché il Capitano Aizen a volte ancora mi chiamasse 'Gin' quando dava gli ordini." Ammise.

"Non è giusto." Sussurrò Hinamori. "Non è giusto che quel serpente si sia riprodotto e che a nessuno sembra importare che quei bambini sono i suoi. Li amano tutti. Tutti quanti. Rangiku-chan posso capire. È la fotocopia di Rangiku-san ed è naturale che a Hitsugaya-kun e Hisagi-san piaccia così tanto. Ma quel bambino! È identico a Ichimaru ma a nessuno sembra importare! Yamamoto-sama non fa altro che lodarlo e lo tratta come se fosse veramente il figlio Del Capitano Kyoraku e…"

"Lui è il figlio del Capitano Kyoraku." Disse Kira con fermezza. "Su questo nessuno finge. C'è di più nell'essere un padre del sangue." La voce di Kira si fece sempre più dura mentre continuava. "Sono venuto qui stasera sperando che Abarai-kun si fosse sbagliato su di te. Ma ora vedo che non è così. Perciò ti dirò questo, Luogotenente Hinamori. Controlla i tuoi amici e te stessa. Non mi frega niente se passate il vostro tempo a idolatrare Aizen ma se il vostro veleno tocca di nuovo quei bambini, cederete le vostre teste a Wabisuke."

"Kira-kun! Perchè?"

"Avevi ragione sul mio evaderti. O almeno, ti stavo evitando subito dopo l'esecuzione perché tra tutti tu eri l'unica persona felice per l'esecuzione del Capitano Ichimaru. Inclusi Soi Fon e Yamamoto-san a cui alla fine dispiacque che il Capitano dovesse morire. Se non altro perché uccidendolo ci sarebbero stati due orfani in più al mondo. Ma tu… non potevo, Hinamori-kun. Non potevo star vicino a qualcuno che non poteva, non voleva perdonare il mio capitano. Soprattutto quando io ho dovuto lasciar andare tutta la mia rabbia e il mio risentimento verso Aizen. E dopo stasera," Kira sembrava triste, "non penso di conoscerti più, Luogotenente Hinamori. Perché l'Hinamori Momo che pensavo di conoscere non avrebbe mai detto cose simili di un bambino, qualunque bambino, e soprattutto dei bambini di una donna che la chiamava amica."

Hinamori distolse lo sguardo. "Hai ragione. Non sono più la stessa Hinamori Momo che ero una volta. Non so quando sono cambiata ma è successo. Non posso dire che mi piaccia la persona che sono diventata, ma penso sia troppo tardi per tornare indietro."

Kira aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma le parole non uscirono. Tra loro sembrava esserci un abisso. Dopo essere rimasto lì a fissarla per un po', Kira si voltò e uscì. Camminando verso gli edifici della terza divisione ricordò la volta che aveva dovuto usare la spada contro Hinamori in difesa del suo capitano. Realizzò che era disposto a farlo ancora se c'era bisogno, ma questa volta la sua spada sarebbe stata sguainata in difesa dei figli del suo capitano. Voleva bene a entrambi profondamente e con la stessa devozione che aveva avuto per il suo capitano.


	10. Chapter 10

**The truth behind the smile**

_9 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

"Kira Izuru. Che bello rivederti!" Disse Onabara Gengoro. "È sempre un piacere quando i miei vecchi alunni vengono a farmi visita. Spero tu stia bene?"

Kira fece un inchino. "Per quanto sia possibile Sensei."

Onabara annuì con sguardo solenne. "Ti riferisci ovviamente alle esecuzione che stanno per aver luogo. Triste faccenda, davvero triste. Ho insegnato sia a Tosen che a Ichimaru ovviamente." Disse Onabara. "Ichimaru fece parte del primo corso avanzato che seguii come preside. Ichimaru aveva qualcosa in più: così giovane, così pieno di talento e così concentrato sui suoi studi. Aveva una sete di conoscere impossibile da soddisfare e con essa il potere necessario. L'unica cosa che poteva distrarlo dalla sua quasi terrificante ricerca del sapere era Matsumoto Rangiku. Non so se lo chiamerei amore, soprattutto perché c'era qualcosa in Ichimaru che mi faceva pensare fosse incapace di provarlo, ma sicuramente gli piaceva stare con lei. Era molto possessivo. Quando erano insieme le teneva sempre la mano. Rivolgeva un sorriso intimidatorio a chiunque osasse rivolgersi a lei quando erano insieme. Inoltre si intrufolava nel dormitorio delle ragazze tutte le notti per stare con lei. Naturalmente le altre ragazze si lamentarono. Non che facesse qualcosa di male, ma trovavano la sua presenza inquietante. Si arrivò a un punto tale che dovetti parlargli. L'esperienza più spaventosa della mia vita. Non disse né fece nulla. Restò seduto lì ad ascoltare e sorridere. Non avevo mai pensato a quanto un sorriso potesse essere utile come atto intimidatorio prima di conoscere Ichimaru Gin." Onabara rabbrividì al ricordo. "A dire la verità Kira, non mi semprende che Ichimaru sia diretto al patibolo. Non sono sorpreso per niente."

"Quasi nessuno lo è." Concordò Kira. "Penso che nessuno si sia mai veramente fidato di lui. Anche Matsumoto-san non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a credere che era un traditore, pur essendone sorpresa. Lo shock sono stati Aizen e Tosen."

"Non mi sorprende. Aizen non è stato mio studente ma l'ho incontrato qualche volta quando veniva a insegnare a corso di calligrafia o a osservare gli studenti. L'ho sempre trovato un uomo gentile e piacevole. Non avevo mai capito come una persona simile potesse tollerare Ichimaru come luogotenente. Non potevo immaginare due persone più diverse. Ma immagino che la verità sia che erano fondamentalmente uguali. Semplicemente, Ichimaru non si prese mai la briga di nascondere quello che era, o meglio, la maschera che indossava era molto più aperta. Perché in fondo chi sa veramente cosa c'è dietro quel sorriso tranne Gin stesso."

Kira annuì. "Sensei, cosa successe dopo? Smise di far visita a Matsumoto-san?" Chiese.

"Si, smise di andare al dormitorio delle ragazze. Lei si intrufolò in quello dei maschi qualche volta. Ai ragazzi non importava, a Ichimaru si. Cominciarono a dormire all'aperto. Se il tempo non era favorevole passavano la notte nella libreria o in una classe. Alla fine cedetti e trasferii Matsumoto in una stanza singola e Ichimaru praticamente si trasferì con lei. Anche se la sua presenza nella stanza non era ufficiale per via del fatto che si trovava nel dormitorio femminile." Spiegò. "Questa fu la sistemazione per gli ultimi sei mesi dell'unico anno che passò qui all'accademia." Continuò Onabara. "Penso tu sappia cos'è successo dopo. Si diplomò col massimo dei voti. Ogni divisione del Gotei 13 gli offrì un posto e anche l'Omnitsukido. Scelse la quinta, immagino perchè gli offrirono un seggio. Non il terzo ovviamente, ma un grado abbastanza alto. Divenne terzo seggio quando il suo predecessore morì durante un turno di guardia poco dopo che si era unito alla divisione."

Kira non vide la necessità di informare Onabara del fatto che il vecchio terzo seggio della quinta divisione non era morto durante un turno di guardia ma era stato ucciso da Ichimaru. "Solo la quinta divisione gli offrì un seggio?" Chiese.

"Mmm… pensandoci bene, mi sembra che anche la terza e la settima gli abbiano offert un seggio. Ma non sono sicura che grado fosse." Rispose.

Kira annuì. "Sensei, se non è troppo disturbo, vorrei chiederle se continuò le sue visite a Matsumoto-san dopo essersi diplomato."

Onabara ci pensò un attimo. "Non credo. O almeno non all'inizio. Certamente, ricordo un certo periodo di tempo in cui Matsumoto fu assente a molte lezioni. I suoi voti peggiorarono e per poco non fu bocciata in più materie. Ogni volta che la vedevo sembrava persa nel vuoto. Rinunciò alla sua stanza, dicendo che non ne aveva più bisogno. Dopo un po', le cose migliorarono. Era di nuovo allegra, i suoi voti migliorarono ma ancora non era tornata come prima. Ma poi, improvvisamente, tornò ad essere se stessa! E poco dopo le altre ragazze ricominciarono a lamentarsi di Ichimaru. Non lo faceva tutte le notti ma abbastanza frequentemente da ridare a Matsumoto la sua vecchia stanza." Scossa la testa. "Spesso ho pensato di cercare di farle un discorso approposito di Ichimaru. Era una ragazzina e non aveva nessuno. Non c'erano adulti che la consigliassero. Ma dubito che una ragazza intelligente come lei non sapesse che Ichimaru l'avrebbe solo fatta soffrire. Penso che lo sapesse benissimo, semplicemente non le importava."

Rimasero in silenzio per un po prima che Onabara chiedesse, "Come ha preso la notizia dell'esecuzione?"

"Non bene." Rispose sinceramente Kira. "Ha cercato di uccidersi. Se non fosse stato per la fortuita presenza del Capitano Komamura e di Hisagi-san, ora sarebbe morta. Dopo che il Capitano Unohana l'ha salvata dal veleno però, si è lasciata andare. Ha perso la voglia di vivere, cos' ha detto il Capitano Unohana. Non ha avuto altra scelta che trasferirla nelle cella con lui. Non ci sono tornato da quando li ho aiutati col trasferimento, ma mi han detto che sta meglio. Infatti, dicono che sia a un punto tale che il Comandante Yamamoto sta pensando di rimandarla al Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho."

"Capisco." Disse Onabara, digerendo l'informazione. "È una faccenda triste ma non del tutto inaspettata. Spero trovi in se stessa la forza di affrontare la vita senza di lui. Ce l'ha. Sono sicuro che l'ha. Odio il pensiero di dover presenziare al suo funerale." Sospirò. "No. no, il suo funerale deve essere molto tempo dopo il mio. E lo stesso vale per te, Kira Izuru, lo stesso vale per te. Stammi bene, ok."

Kira fece un inchino. "Grazie per le gentili parole, Onabara sensei. Mi permetta di contraccambiare augurandole una lunga vita felice. Non vorrei mai presenziare a un suo prematuro funerale." Onabara rise e dopo essersi scambiati ancora qualche saluto Kira se ne andò.

_Penso di iniziare a capirla un po' meglio, Capitano._ Si ritrovò a pensare mentre si avviava verso la terza divisione. _O almeno conosco qualcosa in più della sua vita. __Ma mi sembra che mi manchi qualcosa. Qualche pezzo del puzzle. __Perchè si è unito alla quinta divisione? Fu solo perchè le offrirono un seggio più alto? Non poteva già conoscere Aizen Sosuke prima di unirsi alla quinta, dubito ch eil Luogotenente Aizen Sosuke andasse regolarmente all'accademia come poi fece il Capitano Aizen. L'unico motivo fu il grado più alto? E com'è che ha finito per uccidere il terzo seggio? L'ha incoraggiata Aizen? Sarebbe stato da pazzi uccidere il terzo seggio per un semplice capriccio. E anche riuscendo a nascondere il delitto, nessuno le garantiva che il seggio sarebbe andato a lei. Dovrei semplicemente concludere che appena unito alla quinta, Aizen vide il suo potenziale e le disse hce se fosse tiuscito a uccidere il terzo seggio, il posto sarebbe stato suo? Dovrei semplicemente pensare ce ha fatto tutto questo perché, come una volta disse a Matsumoto-san, lei è bravo a compiere peccati mortali? E lei, Capitano, se chiedessi, mi darebbe una risposta diretta a tutta queste domande? Probabilmente no, e questo è un peccato perché non so quasi più a chi chiedere. Ma l'ultima persona sulla mia lista è Neliel Tu Oderschvank e non vedo l'ora di ascoltare ciò che avrà da dirmi su di lei._

* * *

"Devo andarmene proprio adesso?" chiese Rangiku un po' triste, dopo che Isane le aveva spiegato che ormai era considerata abbastanza forte da essere riportata al Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho.

"No, non subito." Rispose Isane con un sorriso rassicurante poggiandole la mano su una spalla. "Ma presto. Forse domani o dopo. Facciamo anche dopodomani. L'associazione donne shinigami si riunirà quel giorno. Possimo fare una festa per celebrare la tua rinnovata salute."

"Ecco, questo sarebbe carino, vero Rangiku?" Si unì Ichimaru. "Ti è sempre piaciuto festeggiare." Rangiku sorrise, ma il suo sorriso non raggiunse i suoi occhi. "Di che ti preoccupi. Non morirò per altri nove mesi e il Comandante non ha revocato il tuo permesso per visitarmi. Non cercare più di ucciderti e ti faranno uscire. Poi così potrai venire a trovarmi quando vuoi. Non è che vado da nessuna parte, eh?"

Questa volta Rangiku sorrise veramente. "Penso proprio che farò così!" Concordò.

"Matsumoto-san." Sussurrò Isane. Solo allora Rangiku si rese conto che non aveva mai tolto la mano dalla sua spalla. "Penso che tu debba venire con me dal Capitano Unohana subito. Sei abbastanza in forze da riuscire a camminare vero? Non voglio che ti affatichi."

Rangiku fu sorpresa. "Cosa… sicuro, riesco a camminare. Ma, perché il cambiamento? Mi sembrava che avessi detto che posso restare fino a domani o anche il giorno dopo."

"Si, ma era prima di sapere che sei incinta." Le disse Isane. "Quasta stanza mi scombussola i poteri ma quando ti ho toccata… posso sentirlo. Ha solo qualche giorno, ma è così."

Gli occhi di Ichimaru si aprirono, pieni di shock. "Un momento! Ce l'abbiamo fatta? Siamo riusciti a fare un bambino?" Chiese.

Rangiku aveva l'aria altrettanto shockata ma un attimo dopo la felicità le si dipinse sul volto. "Gin, avrò un bambino!"

"Aspettate un attimo! Stavate cercando di avere un bambino?" chiese Isane, scandalizzata.

"Beh, non abbiamo fatto nulla che non avessimo già fatto migliaia di volte." Disse Ichimaru. "Di solito non abbiam mai fatto un bambino, tranne quella volta…" si zittì, sicuro che Isane ricordasse l'incidente essendo stata presente.

Alludere a quell'aborto però era stata una cattiva mossa. La felicità sparì di colpo per essere rimpiazzata dal terrore totale. "No! non questa volta! Isane," pianse aggrappandosi a lei, "non posso perdere anche questo bambino. Ti prego, ti prego, farò tutto quello che tu e il Capitano Unohana mi ordinerete di fare, ma non posso perdere questo bambino."

"Calmati, matsumoto-san." Disse Isane. "Ora come ora la cosa migliore che puoi fare per il tuo bambino è restare calma. I corpi spirituali non sono come gli esseri viventi. La volontà è importante. È per questo che le gravidanze inaspettate sono così rare nella Soul Society ma molto comuni nel mondo reale. Se stavate veramente cercando di avere un bambino, le vostre possibilità erano decisamente alte." Spiegò mentre Ichimaru si alzava dal suo letto per sedersi vicino a Rangiku e abbracciarla. Questo atto sembrò calmarla.

Isane cominciò ad andare avanti e indietro per la stanza, pensando. "Credo," disse dopo un po, "credo che sia meglio che tu stia qui, Matsumoto-san, finchè non vado a chiamare il Capitano Unohana. Mi ero dimenticata dell'aborto. La porterò qua e lei saprà cosa fare." Uscì.

Restaro in silenzio per un po'. Stavano ancora cercando di abituarsi alla novità. Infine Rangiku lo guardò negli occhi e disse. "Gin, avremo un bambino. Finalmente avrò una famiglia!" Le era tornato il sorriso e Gin non ricordava di averla mai vista così felice.

Sorrise veramente anche lui e la guardò con quei suoi occhi blu intenso e disse, "Già e ne sono felice. Ora avrai finalmente tutto l'amore che non sono mai riuscito a darti."


	11. Chapter 11

**The truth behind the smile**

_50 anni dopo l'esecuzione_

"Shiro-chan!" Chiamò Shunsui saltando sulla schiena di Hitsugaya. "Andiamo a giocare!"

"Lasci che ti chiami Shiro-chan?" Chiese Hinamori, triste e un po' ferita.

"No!" disse Hitsugaya con irritazione. "È solo ancora più testardo di te. Smettila di chiamarmi Shiro-chan." Disse a Shunsui allungando il braccio all'indietro per prendere il bambino per il suo yukata. "E non ho tempo di giocare con te."

Shunsui guardò Hitsugaya negli occhi, aprendo I suoi completamente. Erano identici a quelli di sua madre e riusciva a imitare il suo sguardo ferito alla perfezione mentre sussurrava, "ma ci speravo tanto, vieni a giocare con me! Puoi compilare quei moduli stupidi e noiosi quando vuoi! Vieni a giocare con me." Continuò a insistere, con uno sguardo talmente carino e adorabile che era impossibile rifiutare.

"E va bene." Disse Hitsugaya con un'espressione riluttante, anche se in realtà non lo era affatto. Hitsugaya Toshiro aveva sempre tempo per i bambini del suo vecchio luogotenente. "A cosa vuoi giocare?"

"A prendersi!" Dichiarò toccando Hitsugaya sul naso. "Preso!" Disse prima di sparire attraverso lo Shunpo.

"Piccolo…" Anche Hitsugaya sparì allo stesso modo, lasciando sola Hinamori che bruciava di risentimento e gelosia.

* * *

_9 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

"Sono incinta!" Dichiarò Marsumoto non appena Nanao e Hisagi entrarono nella sua stanza al Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho.

"Cosa?!" Esclamarono all'unisono, pervasi prima dallo shock e poi dal disgusto. Il pensiero che il _suo _seme stava crescendo nel grembo di lei era abbastanza per far rivoltare lo stomaco di Hisagi mentre Nanao stava cercando di trattenersi dal prenderla a schiaffi chiedendo che diavolo le era saltato in testa.

Matsumoto però era troppo felice per notare il disgusto negli occhi dei suoi amici. "Spero sia un maschio coi suoi capelli. Ho sempre amato i suoi capelli. Così potrei chiamarlo Gin, come lui. Ho sempre pensato che come nome fosse buffo ma se ha i suoi capelli sarebbe perfetto no?" chiese. Non attese neanche la risposta prima di continuare. "Anche se Gin dice che non riesce a immaginarmi se non con una femmina. Piacerebbe anche a me. Potrei vestrla con piccoli teneri yukata e legarle i capelli con dei fiocchi. Sarebbe come una bambolina vivente. Crescendo, non ho mai avuto bambole. Gin aveva un piccolo peluche sporco che assomigliava a una volpe. Lasciava che ci giocassi ma era così liso che avevo quasi paura a toccarlo." Spiegò. Poi si concentrò su di loro e aveva un sorriso così pieno di felicità che sia Nanao che hisagi non riuscirono a non sorriderle a loro volta. "Avrò un bambino!"

"Congratulazioni, Rangiku-san!" sussurrò Hisagi sedendosi. "Sono contento di vederti felice."

"Si." Disse Nanao sedendosi sul letto accanto a lei. "Congratulazioni. Non riesco neanche a ricordare l'ultima volta che ti ho vista così felice."

Rangiku sorrise. "Non credo di essermi sentita così felice dal giorno in cui ho incontrato Gin e mi ha detto che potevo andare a vivere con lui. Ma è anche logico perché all'epoca ero felice perché non sarei più stata sola e finalmente avevo un amico. Ora, ora avrò un bambino e…" gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, "E con lui sarà con avere un po' del mio amico per sempre. Anche dopo…" singhiozzò e Nanao le tirò a se cominciando ad accarezzarle i capelli, "anche dopo che verrà bruciato." Hisagi non disse nulla ma le prese la mano più vicina a lui.

La reazione di Hitsugaya quando sentì le novità fu naturalmente fredda. "Temo per il futuro della decima divisione." Disse tranquillamente.

"Che vuol dire, Capitano?" chiese Matsumoto.

"Già tu sei abbastanza, posso solo immaginare lo scompiglio che il tuo bambino porterà nella mia povera divisione." Dichiarò.

"Il capitano è cattivo!" Urlò Matsumoto. "Volevo chiedere al Capitano Unohana se potevo venire ad aiutare per qualche ora al giorno ora che sto meglio ma dopo questo… può continuare a lavorare da solo."

"Oh no." Dise Hitsugaya. "Se ti senti abbastanza bene da fare bambini puoi tornare al lavoro anche subito. Infatti, farai rapporto domani, alle 9 in punto!"

"Capitano!" disse Matsumoto con sguardo preoccupato. "La mia è una situazione delicata! Non posso tornare a lavorare a tempo pieno!"

"Non preoccuparti, farò in modo che avrai solo moduli da compilare. Questo non dovrebbe stancarti!" disse Hitsugaya mantenento un'espressione sobria mentre i suoi occhi brillavano di allegria.

"Capitano!"

* * *

_8 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

Il Capitano Unohana non permetteva più a Rangiku di entrare nella sua cella. Era preoccupata per gli effetti che la stanza avrebbe potuto avere sull'embrione. Ciò significava che Gin e Rangiku dovevano accontentarsi di parlare attraverso la porta aperta. Lei non poteva entrare, lui non poteva uscire. Gin trovava ironica la porta aperta. "È come se ci prendessero in giro." Le disse durante una delle sue visite.

"Chi?2 chiese. "Se parli degli altri capitani ti sbagli. Nessuno di loro è così sadico."

Gin cambiò aromento, non voleva farla agitare. "Come va al lavoro?"

"Incredibilemnte noioso e ripetitivo. Non faccio altro che compilare moduli, tutto il giorno. Lascio l'ufficio solo per venire qua o tornare al Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho."

"Il Capitano Quattro insiste ancora perché tu passi la notte lì?" chiese Gin e Rangiku annuì. "Deve essere seriamente preoccupata."

"Penso sia estremamente cauta." Disse Rangiku. "Ma non mi oppongo. È lei l'esperta! No, farò qualsiasi cosa mi dica di fare. Non voglio perdere questo bambino."

"Non succederà, Rangiku." La rassicurò Gin. "Sono sicuro che avrai una sana e bellissima bambina. Che assomiglierà in tutto alla sua mamma."

"E se io volessi un maschio che assomiglia al papà?" chiese Rangiku.

"No, non volere questo!" disse Gin. "non voglio che le mie decisioni rovinino la vita di mio figlio. Se assomiglia a te la gente potrebbe dimenticarsi che ho aiutato a crearlo. Se assomigliasse a me.. beh.." Rangiku si rattristò ma non poteva contraddirlo. Cominciò a chiedersi come I suoi amici avrebbero trattato un bambino che assomigliava più a Gin che a lei. Sperò che l'avrebbero amato comunque, se non altro perché volevano bene a lei.

* * *

_7 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

Kira stava al centro di quello che restava di Las Noches., faccia a faccia con l'ex Espada Neliel Tu Odershvank. "Grazie per aver accettato di vedermi." Disse inchinandosi leggermente. Neliel."

"Nessun problema." Replicò Nel con un sorriso. "E chiamami Nel, lo fanno tutti." Disse. "Ora vieni con me! Andiamo al mio palazzo. Per fortuna è ancora intero. A quanto pare Halibel, l'arrancar che prese il mio posto come numero 3, costruì il suo personale e così il mio fu utilizzato come magazzino. Ma i miei fratelli l'hanno svuotato ed è di nuovo casa!" Spiegò facendogli strada. "Sei un amico di Ichigo? Come sta?"

"Non l'ho visto prima di partire per il Hueco Mundo." Spiegò Kira. "Ma urahara-san mi ha detto che sta bene."

"Buono a sapersi. Spero si comporti bene con Orihime. A volte sembra non conosca le buone maniere. Voglio dire, non importa quanto sia pesante una ragazza devi sempre dirle che è leggerissima!" dichiarò. "Come sta Renji? Mio fratello Dondochakka continua a chiedere di lui. Spero stia bene."

"Si." La rassicurò Kira. "È molto impegnato coi suoi doveri di Luogotenente della sesta divisione. Non vede l'ora di essere promosso a capitano ma non è ancora abbastanza bravo nell'uso del suo bankai e il Capitano Kuchiki, cioè il suo capitano, pensa che abbia bisogno di un po' più d'esperienza. Abarai-kun è d'accordo e si sta dando da fare per controllare il suo bankai e dimostrare che è degno del grado di capitano."

"Magnifico." Disse Nel. "Sono sicura che tutto andrà bene. È un bravo ragazzo Renji, mi piace." Parlarono ancora un po' di cose triviali finchè non raggiunsero il suo palazzo. "Ragazzi! Dove siete? Il nostro ospite è arrivato!"

"Sono andati a cercare del cibo per la cena." Disse Grimmjow. "Ma hanno lasciato dell'insalata e dell'altro cibo da conigli per te e lo shinigami."

"Haha, molto simpatico." Disse Nel irritata. "Immagino non vi conosciate."

"Grimmjow, il sesto espada." Disse Kira. "ho sentito parlare di lui ma questa è la prima volta che lo incontro. Non mi aspettavo di vederlo."

"Perché sono qui?" Chiese Grimmjow a Nel.

"Beh, Izuru voleva sapere com'era Ichimaru-sama quando stava qui. Così ho pensato di far venire anche te." Spiegò Nel. "Tanto non è che avessi di meglio da fare."

"Avevo cose da uccidere!" protestò Grimmjow.

"Sono sicura che possono aspettare." Disse Nel con convinzione. "Ora, avanti! Andiamo a goderci l'insalata." Disse guidandoli in soggiorno. "Cosa vuoi sapere su Ichimaru-sama?" chiese Nel.

"O meglio, perchè ti importa di quella volpaccia?" chiese Grimmjow. "Non è ancora stato giustiziato?"

"No, la data dell'esecuzione è tra circa 7 mesi." Disse Kira. "Era il mio capitano. Voglio capire perchè ha fatto quel che ha fatto. Speravo che parlando con voi l'avrei compreso un po' meglio. in fondo, voi avete visto un suo volto che io non conosco."

"Feh, ora so perché perdo il mio tempo." Disse Grimmjow. "Ascolta shinigami, non c'è un arrancar vivente che posso parlarti di Ichimaru Gin. Foxface se ne stava per lo più per conto suo. Molti di noi lo vedevano solo durante le riunioni o nella sala del trono con Aizen. Credo che noi non gli piacessimo e il sentimento era ricambiato. Quasi tutti gli arrancar non si sentivano aa loro agio vicino a lui. Io non l'ho mai capito. Perché diavolo sorrideva tutto il tempo? Cosa c'era di così divertente?"

"Ho sempre pensato che trovasse la vita divertente." Disse Nel con un'espressione d'innocenza sul volto. "Sai, come se tutti stessimo recitando in una commedia."

"Feh, che scemenza da dire." Disse Grimmjow.

Accorgendosi che la discussione stava per sviare dal soggetto, "Hai detto che nessun arrancar vivente potrebbe parlarmi di Ichimaru Gin. Questo significa che c'è stato un arrancar che lo considerava un amico?"

"Per niente probabile." Disse Grimmjow. "A meno che non fosse in grado di essere amico di qualcuno che parlava di cazzate tutto il giorno. Vedi, c'era questo arrancar, Luppi. Aizen lo mise al mio posto come sexta espada dopo che Tosen mi aveva tagliato il braccio. Luppi era disgustosamente chiaccherone, sarcastico e prendeva in giro tutti. Non aveva l'abilità di Ichimaru nell'essere sarcastico ma penso che Ichimaru lo trovasse divertente, o forse era solo contento di avere qualcuno con cui parlare. Ogni tanto chiaccheravano. Non penso che avessere segreti o altro. Come ho detto, parlavano di cazzate. Comunque, Luppi durò poco. Ho dato una lezione a quel bastardo non appena la ragazza mi ha restituito il braccio. Dimmi shinigami, dubito ke la Soul Society sia disposta a darmi Tosen per giocare un po'? Farei in modo che morisse urlando." Disse con lo sguardo di un predatore.

"No, non penso." Disse Kira disgustato. "Quindi, il capitano non aveva amici qui?"

"no." disse Grimmjow. "E non piaceva a nessuno. Neanche a Luppi. Ma sembrava che Szayel Aporro avesse una cotta per lui."

"Szayel Aporro Granz? L'ottavo espada?" chiese Kira.

"Già. Appariscente non è abbastanza per definire Szayel Aporro." Disse Grimmjow. "Cioè, la sua zampakuto si chiamava Fornicaras, per dirne una! Ci provava in continuazione con Ichimaru. Gli offriva un assaggio delle sue fraccion, gli chiedeva se voleva fare una passeggiata nel suo palazzo e una volta, giuro che è vero!, sorprese Ichimaru scendendo da un'altalena fatta di rose, ressurrecion rilasciata, offrendo di fare una bambola di Ichimaru."

"Cosa?" Chiese Kira ormai confuso e orripilato. "Cosa stava cercando di fare al mio capitano?!" domandò.

"Szayel Aporro aveva dei poteri davvero schifosi." Spiegò Nel. "Aveva modificato le sue fraccion in modo che se ne mangiava una le sue ferite sarebbero guarite. Con la resurrection, aveva l'abilità di fare bambole voodoo di una persona e le usava per giocarci. Se ci provava con Ichimaru-sama usando questi metodi non c'è da stupirsi che non abbia avuto successo. Il suo palazzo era uno dei posti più orrendi in assoluto da visitare. Era pieno di trappole! Chi mai potrebbe voler fare una passeggiata lì!"

"E questo è il perché non ebbe successo!" Disse Grimmjow. "Infatti, dopo l'episodio con le rose Aizen lo chiamò nella sala del trono e informò Szayel che Ichimaru aveva una ragazza alla Soul Society e che lei era l'unica persona che Ichimaru avrebbe mai toccato." Grimmjow cominciò a ridere. "Szayel chiese ad Aizen se era disposto a usare Kyoka Suigetsu su Ichimaru." Cominciò a rotolarsi del ridere. "Aizen gli disse di andarsene e di non provare mai più a suggerire un uso così pervertito di Kyoka Suigetsu!"

"Stai scherzando!" urlò Nel. "Szayel non avrebbe detto una cosa del genere, manco morto! E come potresti sapere quello che Aizen ha detto a Szayel!"

"Ulquiorra." Disse Grimmjow cose se questo spiegasse tutto. "Per questo so che è la verità. Ulquiorra non aveva abbastanza immaginazione per inventare una cosa simile. E normalmente neanche faceva gossip. Ma rimase tanto sconvolto dalla discussione che non riusciva a smettere di parlarne. Non penso che Ulquiorra avesse molto là sotto quindi questi argomenti andavano oltre le sue conoscenze."

A Kira ci volle un attimo per riprendersi dallo shock dopo aver scoperto che un espada pervertito aveva fatto delle avances al suo capitano. "Ma allora cosa faceva il capitano qui?" chiese dopo essersi ripreso. "Aveva dei doveri?"

"Gli piaceva giocare con i corridoi. Vedi, i corridoi di Las Noches potevano essere spostati e si divertiva a farlo. Era abbastanza fastidioso." Disse Grimmjow. "Un minuto va tutto bene e quello successivo non riesci a trovare il bagno. Immagino Ichimaru fosse il tipo di persona che provava piacere in cose simili."

"Quando ero un espada," disse Nel, "molti,molti anni fa, Ichimaru-sama aiutava Aizen-sama con gli esperimenti. All'epoca era ancora un luogotenente penso. Non sono sicura perché è difficile capire quanto tempo passa nel Heuco Mundo. Comunque penso sia diventato capitano poco prima che mi ne sono andata. Non penso venisse spesso a Las Noches dopo essere diventato capitano. Ma quando era ancora il luogotenente di Aizen-sama veniva quando veniva lui. Mi è sempre sembrato molto solo. Non ha mai parlato molto tranne che con Aizen-sama. Allora non c'erano molti arrancar e alcuni di essi erano qui fin dalla prima volta che Aizen-sama è bvenuto nel Hueco Mundo, più di cent'anni fa. Dicevano che Ichimaru-sama era piccolo e si sentiva male tutte le volte che visitava il Hueco Mundo. Dicevano che Aizen-sama avesse creato la falsa luce solare all'interno delle mura di Las Noches per Ichimaru-sama, così non sarebbe stato così male. Non so se sia vero o no, ma una volta si è ammalato gravemente." Disse Nel.

Non parlò per alcuni minuti, sembrava cercasse di far ordine nei suoi pensieri. "Si, lo spostavano quando stava male. Lo portavano in un palazzo con una grande veranda e molte finestre. Nessun arrancar aveva il permesso di avvicinarsi a lui, non so perché. Magari Aizen-sama pensava che uno di noi avrebbe cercato di attaccarlo quando era debole. Una possibilità da considerare visto che molti arrancar seguono la mentalità della legge del più forte. " disse lanciando uno sguardo accusatorio verso Grimmjow.

"Non paragonarmi a quel coglione di Nnoitra." Ringhiò.

Nel sorrise e continuò. "un'altra possibilità è che il reiatsu degli arrancar lo faceva star male ed è per questo che non dovevamo avvicinarlo. Comunque doveva stare sulla veranda al sole e mi ricordo di aver visto Aizen-sama seduto a fargli compagnia per ore e ore, gli parlava e si prendeva cura di lui. Quasi mi convinsi che Aizen-sama gli volesse bene ma poi pensai che se fosse stato così, perché lo faceva stare qua? Perché non rimandarlo alla Soul Society? Aizen-sama non era un guaritore, conosceva alcune tecniche ma non è la stessa cosa. Sicuramente se i problemi erano la mancanza di luce solare e la presenza del reiatsu degli arrancar, la Soul Society sarebbe stato il posto migliore perché Ichimaru-sama guarisse. Non qui. Non aveva senso." Disse Nel. "Ancora adesso non ha senso."

"Bah, e cos'è che ha senso?" chiese Grimmjow. "Voglio dire, come può questa… questa situazione avere un senso? Tu sei un hollow, io sono un hollow e stiamo chiaccherando con uno shinigami su un piatto di insalata!"

"L'insalata è buona vero?" chiese Nel, offrendone altra a Kira.

"Ah… grazie, si è molto buona." Disse Kira in imbarazzo, accettando altra insalata. "Se volessi bene a qualcuno farei tutto ciò che è in mio potere per aiutarlo se si ammalasse." Continuò Kira. "Sarebbe sensato. E se una cosa semplice come mandarlo in un posto diverso da dove sono io potrebbe aiutare lo farei. Questo secondo me è sensato."

"Anche secondo me." Disse Nel sorridendo dolcemente.

"Feh, voi due non siete egoisti. Aizen lo era. Le sue azioni secondo me sono perfettamente sensate." Disse Grimmjow. "Ora, a meno che tu non voglia combattere shinigami, io me ne vado! Se sto ancora un po' qui a odorare insalata o questo camoscio potrei uccidermi." Se ne andò.

"Umm… perchè parlava di un camoscio?" chiese Kira.

"La mia zampakuto è Gamuz che significa camoscio." Spiegò Nel. "Quella di grimmjow è pantera. Gli piace ripetere che io sono preda e lui è predatore." Continuò. "In fondo poi non è cattivo." Rassicurò Kira che le lanciò uno sguardo sciettico. "È vero! Solo che gli piace troppo combattere. Adesso," disse sorridendo, "c'è altro che vuoi sapere? Credo di averti detto tutto quello che so su Ichimaru-sama."

"No, penso di aver ascoltato abbastanza. Grazie." Disse Kira, alzandosi per andarsene. "Grazie per avermi ricevuto e grazie per aver trovato Grimmjow. È stata una conversazione interessante."

"Prego." Disse alzandosi anche lei. "Sai," aggiunse poi, "non ho mai veramente capito cosa facesse Ichimaru-sama qui. Non sembrava veramente a suo agio. Stava bene nel Gotei 13?" chiese. "Aveva amici alla Soul Society?"

"Aveva Matsumoto Rangiku." Replicò Kira. "Aveva anche me ma dubito gli sia mai importato." Aggiunse con un po' di tristezza prima di andarsene.

**NDT:** Nel e Grimmjow sono effettivamente un po' OOC ma hanno svolto la loro funzione nella storia. Le parti con citato Szayel Aporro sono prese da alcune scene dell'arrancar enciclopedia. Se qualcuno non le avesse viste corra perché fan piegare! Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**The truth behind the smile**

_50 anni dopo l'esecuzione_

Dicono che il sudore faccia bene per la pulizia dei pori e che sia ottimo per avere una bella e sana pelle. Se fosse veramente così, le nuove reclute dell'undicesima divisione avrebbero avuto una pelle fantastica. Stavano tutti sudando pesantemente mentre il loro Luogotenente camminava lentamente lungo la fila per ispezionarli. Si trattava di una donna alta, con con capelli rosa cicca lunghi fino alla vita. Non era niente male ma aveva uno sguardo che incuteva timore. Il suo reiatsu era terrificante e si diceva che sia il luogotenente che il terzo seggio avessero raggiunto il bankai. Le reclute non sapevano se fosse vero o no, sapevano solo che non volevano scoprirlo. E come se il reaitsu del luogotenente e il suo grado non fossero abbastanza terrificanti, era anche sposata con Kuchiki Byakuya. Il che non solo faceva di lei una nobile ma praticamente la rendeva la hime di una delle quattro grandi nobili casate. Nessuno sano di mente si sarebbe mai messo contro il Luogotenente Kuchiki Yachiru dell'undicesima divisione.

Benché la sua espressione non lo mostrasse, Yachiru era profondamente delusa dalle reclute di quest'anno. Ken-chan sarebbe stato molto molto deluso da quest'ammasso di mammolette. Solo uno di loro avrebbe fatto colpo su Ken-chan e questo era, "Shunsui!" Strillò con chiara irritazione. "Cosa fai qua?"

"Sono venuto per unirmi alla divisione." Disse Shunsui con lo stesso sorriso ad occhi chiusi di Gin. "Guarda, ho anche l'uniforme."

"Non è la mia vecchia uniforme quella?" chiese Yachiru. "Dove l'hai presa?"

"Me l'ha data Byakuya-san quando gli ho detto che volevo unirmi alle reclute di quest'anno. Ha detto che se fossi riuscito a entrare nella tua vecchia uniforme avrebbe significato che ero abbastanza grande per cominciare perché sarei stato della tua stessa taglia." Dichiarò.

Yachiru cominciò a massaggiarsi le tempie, Byakuya l'avrebbe pagata cara. "Shunsui non puoi unirti alla nostra divisione!"

"Perché no?" chiese Shunsui con un broncio adorabile. "Sono più forte di tutti loro." Disse indicando le reclute.

"Nessuno di loro è l'unico figlio del Comandante!" gli ricordò Yachiru. "L'ultima cosa che serve a me e Ken-chan è Shun-shun che ci fiata sul collo."

"A papà non darà fastidio." La rassicurò Shunsui. "Ti prego, luogotenente Kuchiki-dono."

"Oh si invece, Nana si assicurerà che gli importi." Disse Yachiru, "E da quand'è che mi chiami luogotenente Kuchiki o Kuchiki-dono. Sono abbastanza sicura chq mi hai chiamato luogotenente ma aggiungerci il suffisso dono è troppo."

"Dai Yachiru-chan." Disse Shunsui. "Sai che sarei grande!"

"Oh, ora sono di nuovo Yachiru-chan." Disse Yachiru. "Beh la risposta resta sempre no!"

Shunsui aprì gli occhi che cominciarono a inumidirsi. "Potremmo farlo provare per un po', Luogotenente." Suggerì Ikkaku il cui cuore si stava sciogliendo alla vista delle lacrime.

"Zitto Pallina!" disse Yachiru sempre più irritata. "Senti, se proprio vuoi entrare in una divisione perché non vai da Bya-kun? È un bravo capitano!"

"Ma non è divertente quando il Capitano Kenpachi e il suo luogotenente non è così carino da vedere." Disse Shunsui con un sorriso fin troppo adorabile.

"È la versione maschile di Matsumoto." Sussurrò Ikkaku a Yumichka.

Yumichka annuì. "Quando cresceà quel bambino spezzerà cuori a destra e a manca. Immagina la strage."

"Non vorrei mai averlo com avversario." Dichiarò Ikkaku.

"Se vuoi un luogotenente chiamato Kuchiki carino da vedere perché non la tredicesima?" offrì Yachiru.

"Non ci penso nemmeno!" disse Shunsui orripilato. "Rukia-chan cerca sempre di vestirmi da coniglietto!"

"Perché sei un coniglietto molto carino." Si intromise Yumichka. "Sei così adorabile con quelle orecchie e quella piccola coda pelosa!"

"Non è vero!" dichiarò Shunsui. "E comunque Ukitake-san dice che devo essere pià grande per unirmi alla sua divisione." Disse Shunsui. "Ma io non voglio aspettare! Voglio cominciare adesso! Oh ti prego Yachiru-chan non posso proprio unirmi a voi?" Le lanciò il suo migliore sguardo tenenro.

"Oh no!" disse Yachiru. "Potrai anche avere lo sguardo di Foxy con lo charme di Shun-Shun ma con me non funziona!"

"Foxy?" chiese Shunsui con un'espressione confusa.

Yachiru sbiancò realizzando il suo errore. Dietro di lei Madarame e Yumichka indietreggiarono visibilmente. Fortunatamente furono tutti distratti dall'arrivo di Kenpachi. "Hey!" disse entrando. "E così queste sono le nuove reclute. Sentite un po'…"

"Ken-chan." Lo interruppe Yachiru. "Dì a Shunsui che non può restare!"

"Non può?" chiese perplesso Kenpachi. "Perché no?"

"Perché è troppo piccolo!" Disse Yachiru sempre più frustrata.

"Dici?" chiese Kenpachi.

"Si!" urlò Yachiru. "Oh, lascia perdere!" si voltò verso Shunsui. "Non puoi unirti a noi. Non ancora. Ran-chan non avrebbe mai voluto che il suo unico figlio entrasse nel Gotei 13 così presto." _E nemmeno Foxy._ Aggiunse tra sé e sé. _Entrambi avrebbero volutoche il loro bambino avesse una vita spensierata il più a lungo possible. Il tipo di vita che persone come loro, persone come me, bambini dei più infernali distretti di Rukongai non hanno mai potuto avere._

* * *

_6 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

"Evviva! Ran-chan avrà un bambino! Evviva!" urlò Yachiru saltando per abbracciare Rangiku. "Mi divertirò così tanto a giocarci insieme! Mi ci farai giocare vero? Vero, Ran-chan?"

"Naturalmente." Rispose Rangiku. "Tu e Kenpachi potrete fare da babysitter quando vorrete."

"Evviva! Ken-chan è bravo coi bambini! Ha fatto tanta pratica con me!" la rassicurò Yachiru.

"Potremmo fare una festa per il bambino." Suggerì Nemu col suo solito modo di fare calmo. "Ho già chiesto a Mayuri-sama di aiutarmi a fare un pigiamino con Kitsune sopra."

"Il Capitano Kurotsuchi sa usare ago e filo?" chiese Rangiku sorpresa.

Nemu annuì. "Cuce spesso il mio nome sulle targhette dei miei vestiti."

"Ecco perché tutte le tue targhette dicono 'grassa scrofa'" disse Rangiku, Nemu annuì.

"Una festa per il bambino è una grande idea!" disse Yachiru dopo averci pensato qualche minuto. "Cosa si fa però?"

Rangiku risementre Nemu rispose. "Facciamo una festa in cui gli amici della mamma le fanno regali per il bambino. Tipo vestiti, lettino, cose così."

"Una festa è una grande idea! Comincerò subito!" e con questo corse via a cercare Ikkaku e Yumichka per obbligarli ad aiutarla a pianificare la festa perfetta per Rangiku.

"Devo andare anchio." Disse nemu alzandosi. "Congratulazioni Matsumoto Rangiku, sarai un'ottima madre."

"Grazie Nemu." Rispose Rangiku con un sorriso, Nemu era davvero una brava ragazza. Parlando di brave ragazze, Rangiku era sorpresa che Hinamori non fosse ancora venuta a trovarla. In effetti, era l'unica persona dell'Associazione Donne Shinigami che non l'aveva fatto. Beh, neanche Kiyone per ora ma la stava aspettando con Ukitake e Kyoraku. Ma Hinamori… non che fosse particolarmente vicina a Hinamori ma si sarebbe comunque aspettata una visita in quanto collega. Vabbè, c'era ancora tempo ed era probabilmente molto impegnata a comandare la quinta divisione.

In quel momento bussarono alla porta. "Perché l'hai fatto, Ukitake?" sentì dire a Kyoraku. "Speravo di cogliere Rangiku-chan svestita."

"Capitano!" si udì la voce di Nanao.

Rangiku rise. "La porta è aperta." Disse. Entrarono che era seduta sul letto. "Non credo tu mi voglia veder nuda ora come ora Capitano Kyoraku, sto ingrassando." Disse indicando la sua pancia, che era solo leggermente rigonfia.

"Grasse, magre, non faccio discriminazioni." Ribattè Kyoraku.

"Capitano!" Urlò Nanao.

Kiyone e Ukitake scoppiarono a ridere. "Come sta Matsumoto-kun?" chiese Ukitake.

"Tutto bene." Disse Rangiku. "ultimamente mi sento un po' debole e così è una settimana che sono confinata nel letto. Ma il Capitano Unohana dice che non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Dice che probabilmente non mangio o non dormo abbastanza."

"Non è positivo." Disse Kiyone. "C'è qualche problema? È il cibo della mensa? Cioè, neanche il cibo della decima è il massimo, il nostro invece è molto buono. Se vuoi te ne porterò ogni giorno!"

Rangiku sorrise. "Grazie Kiyone ma in verità non ho mangiato alla mensa della decimal ultimamente. Di solito mangio qui al Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho." Spiegò. "Più che altro è che non riesco a trattenere nulla. Mangio un sacco e ho tutte queste voglie strane ma non appena ho finito di mangiare mi torna tutto su." Sospirò. "Non aver mai figli Kiyone!"

"Non dire così." Disse Ukitake. "Sono sicuro che quando il bambino sarà quì il dolore sarà solo un piccolo prezzo da pagare."

"Ukitake ha ragione." Disse Kyoraku. "Ma se vuoi qualcosa di speciale da mangiare, fallo sapere a me o a Nanao-chan. All'ottava abbiamo ottimi cuochi."

"Devono essere ottimi con tutto quello che li paghiamo." Commentò Nanao. "Ora, ho sentito parlare di una festa per il bambino? Yachiru ci ha invitato quando ci siamo incrociati venendo qui." E continuarono a parlarne per il resto della visita.

* * *

Si svegliò in un bagno di sudore, le parole "non voglio morire, non voglio morire" continuavano a ronzargli in testa, come ci fosse un eco nel suo cranio. Respirò profondamente per calmarsi ma non ci riuscì molto bene. Odiava non poter stringere Rangiku. Odiava il non poterla toccare, baciare, non poter affondare il viso nel suo ampio seno e parlarle di tutte le sue paure a riguardo dell'esecuzione che era sempre più vicina. Lo odiava così tanto che se avesse potuto scegliere l'avrebbe tenuta con se in cella fregandosene della salute del bambino. Ichimaru sorrise a se stesso, era un bene immane che non fosse lui a prendere le decisioni. Egoista com'era, avrebbe solo finito per farle ancora del male. E non lo voleva. Non voleva lasciare disperazione con la sua morte. "Ti prego stai bene Rangiku." Sussurrò. "Ti prego riprenditi e vieni a trovarmi presto. Ti prego."

* * *

Quando Kira trovò Zaraki Kenpachi, questo si stava avviando fuori dalla Seireitei, verso Rukongai attraverso il cancello ovest. "Capitano Zaraki." Disse timidamente Kira. "se ha un minuto vorrei farle una domanda veloce."

"Sputa il rospo." Abbaiò Zaraki.

"Cosa… cos'è la Casa?" chiese Kira e prima ancora di capire cosa fosse successo si ritrovò con la spada di Zaraki al collo.

"Perché diavolo vuoi saperlo?" domandò Zaraki. "A seconda della tua risposta, potrei non ucciderti."

"Mat… Matsumoto-san l'ha menzionata." Disse Kira velocemente. "Ha ditto che il Capitano Ichimaru una volta l'ha fermata dall'andare a vivere con dei bambini che non avevano poteri perchè aveva paura che sarebbe finite nella Casa. Ma penso che ci sia finita comunque poco prima che lei e il Capitano Ichimaru si unissero al Gotei 13 e mi stavo chiedendo cosa fosse."

Zaraki gli rivolse uno sguardo calcolatore prima di rimuovere lentamente la sua zampakuto. "la Casa," disse Zaraki, "è un posto dove i pervertiti vanno a cercare dei bambini su cui scaricare le loro perversioni." Gli occhi di Kira si allargarono. Era sorpreso ma non shockato. Non era che Kira non conoscesse l'esistenza di certe perversioni nel mondo. Solo che essendo nato e cresciuto alla Seireitei non gli sembrava una cosa così scontata come si era aspettata Matsumoto.

"Si spiegherebbero alcune cosette." Disse Zaraki soprattutto a se stesso con un'espressione di inusuale concentrazione. "Li odiava quelli, Ichimaru dico. voleva vendetta contro la gente che gestisce quelle cose. Tutte le volte che ne trovavamo una faceva in modo di uccidere ogniuno di loro lentamente e dolorosamente. Non è il mio stile. Non c'è divertimento nel fare a fette I deboli. Se devo ucciderli, voglio un lavoro veloce e pulito. La bestialità di Ichimaru mi ha sempre fatto pensare che avesse una vendetta personale verso quelle Case. Ho sempre pensato che avesse passato del tempo in una. Ma effettivamente la ragazza ha più senso."

"Un momento, un momento!" disse Kira. "Lei e il Capitano Ichimaru andavate a chiudere posti simili?" esclamò.

"Non è quello che ho appena detto?" domandò un irritato Kenpachi. "Io non sarò un paladino della moralità ma non sopporto la gente che fa del male ai bambini e i bambini di quelle case sono tra le creature più ferite e con più problemi che si possano trovare. Anche prima di arrivare al Gotei 13 ero solito distruggere le Case che trovavo sulla mia strada. Dopo essere arrivato ho cominciato a farmi dare una lista delle Case dall'Omnitsukido. Le controllano e fanno dei raid di tanto in tanto. Non è abbastanza ovviamente. Ne chiudi una in un posto, un'altra apre da un'altra parte. Ma non significa smettere di farli a pezzi. Tra l'altro l'Omnitsukido raramente distrugge le Case nei distretti 79 e 80. Così un paio di volte l'anno vado e ne distruggo il più possibile. Non voglio portarmi Yachiru ma Madaramen e Yumichka a volte mi accompagnano. Ma preferisco avere Retsu con me. Lei sa cosa fare quando i bambini escono fuori. Questa volta però non poteva venire." Disse rivolgendo lo sguardo verso la quarta divisione. "È impegnata, un peccato davvero. Io coi bambini non sono bravo."

"Ma non ha detto che il Capitano Ichimaru veniva con lei?" Gli ricordò Kira.

"Successe per caso." Rispose kenpachi. "un giorno ci siamo semplicemente ritrovati nello stesso posto allo stesso momento. Non mi ricordo di averci parlato ma ci siamo capiti lo stesso e abbiam distrutto insieme quel posto. Dopo quel giorno, tutte le volte che andavo da solo spuntava all'improvviso dal nulla e veniva con me. Non si è mai presentato quando ero con altri. Soprattutto con Retsu, credo abbia paura di lei. Come molti."

A Kira sembrava di aver il cervello ingorgato. Non riusciva a processare queste informazioni, questo nuovo lato del suo capitano. Come… come aveva potuto non saperlo? Zaraki Kenpachi era uno dei pochi capitani con cui il suo capitano sembrava andar d'accordo. Perché non gli era mai venuto in mente che condividessero qualcosa? Anche se questo qualcosa andava oltre ogni sua immaginazione. Kenpachi cominciò ad allontanarsi. "Capitano Zaraki!" chiamò Kira.

"Cosa c'è ora?" domandò.

"È là che sta andando adesso?" chiese.

"Se."

"Posso venire?" chiese Kira speranzoso.

"Fa come vuoi." Kenpachi cominciò ad allontanarsi e Kira lo seguì.

* * *

_50 anni dopo l'esecuzione_

Zaraki Kenpachi si stava avviando fuori dalla Seireitei, verso Rukongai attraverso il cancello ovest. Mentre vi si avvicinava una figura emerse dell'ombra e cominciò a camminare con lui. "Hai la lista?" Kempachi chiese al compagno.

"Si." Disse Kira brandendo un pezzo di carta.

"Bene." Disse zaraki. "Ora andiamo. Yachiru mi uccide se non arrivo in tempo all'anniversario suo e di Byakuya. Che poi perchè abbia sposato quel debole che usa kido non lo capirò mai."

Kira sorrise. "Era l'unica persona che non aveva paura di nessuno di voi due." Gli fece notare.

"Feh, ora di lei ha paura." Disse Kenpachi con un sorriso malefico.


	13. Chapter 13

**The truth behind the smile**

_6 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

Kira vomitò dopo aver colpito la prima Casa. Era stato uno stabilimento particolarmente squallido in cui i bambino venivano tenuti chiusi in una cantina rancida. A Kenpachi non fece impressione ma non fu nemmeno sorpreso dalla reazione di Kira. "C'è di peggio." Lo informò. "Quindi se non hai lo stomaco forte meglio che ritorni ora alla Seireitei. Molti hollow sono niente confrontati con certi umani."

"Come hanno fatto persone simili a entrare alla Soul Society?" chiese Kira. "Perché non sono all'inferno?"

"Ottima domanda." Disse Kenpachi. "Ma non è facile dare una risposta. Alcuni sono morti prima di far qualcosa degno dell'inferno nel mondo reale. Altri sarebbero rimasti sulla buona strada se fossero stati assegnati nei distretti che seguono le leggi ma poiché son finiti in buchi come Zaraki si son lasciati andare e seguono i loro istinti più animalistici. Succede spesso qui. Diavolo, metà dei bambini che abbiamo salvato oggi probabilmente crescerà uguale a quegli animali che li avevano messi in gabbia. Anche questo succede spesso."

Il tempo di arrivare alla quinta Casa e Kira aveva sviluppato una barriera che lo separasse dalle mostruosità che vedeva. Questa barriera non venne intaccata fino alla decima Casa, l'ultima che Kenpachi aveva intenzione di attaccare in quella spedizione. Quando arrivarono però trovarono l'edificio già in cenere. Una vecchia donna cieca stava seduta vicino alle rovine ancora fumanti. "E così sei venuto." Disse quando li sentì avvicinarsi. "Ho sentito che saresti passato. Ho pensato di cercare di scappare ma dubito ci sarei riuscita. Nonostante Kenpachi di Zaraki non insegua i fuggiaschi, so che tu lo faresti Ichimaru."

"Che diavolo…" cominciò Kenpachi ma Kira lo fermò afferrandogli leggermente il braccio. Kenpachi fu zittito più che altro dalla sorpresa. Kira si atteneva sempre alle regole e all'etichetta, il fatto che avesse toccato un ufficiale superiore, soprattutto uno come Kenpachi, significava che c'era qualcosa di grosso.

"Immagino tu non ti ricordi di me vero?" continuò la donna. "Perché dovresti? Dopo tutto io sono solo spazzatura. È così che chiamasti me e i miei amici quel giorno. Quel giorno che Rangiku ci salvò da quegli uomini. Ricordi? Le chiedemmo di restare con noi ma tu la fermasti. Le dicesti che era troppo carina e non spazzatura. Le dicesti che non stavamo solo cercando di usarla e che l'avremmo venduta a quegli uomini per salvarci la pelle. Ti sbagliavi!" urlò. "All'epoca non pensavamo così. Lei era simpatica. Non c'importava altro. Il suo potere ci avrebbe protetto si, ma non avremmo mai venduto un'amica. Mai! Ma tu non la lasciasti restare con noi e fummo catturati. Non quello stesso giorno ma poco dopo. Ci portarono in una delle Case peggiori di tutta la Soul Society! Fu come vivere all'inferno e in ogni istante passato lì pensavo al fatto che non sarebbe successo se l'avessi lasciata stare con noi. Era quello che voleva, lo so. Ma tu minacciasti di trascinarla via a forza e son sicura che lo avresti fatto! Quello sguardo nei tuoi occhi. Ci avresti uccisi pur di tenerci lontani da lei. Sei il peggior ipocrita che esista!" Pianse.

Al momento Kenpachi era sia annoiato che confuso. Kira al contrario sapeva esattamente di cosa stava parlando. Sentiva chiaramente la voce di Matsumoto Rangiku nella sua testa dire, _Gin mi portava con se molto raramente. Le poche volte che lo fece, andammo a un mercato che era a circa due giorni di viaggio da dove vivevamo. Ogni volta che andavamo mi teneva strettamente la mano… ma un giorno, un giorno ci perdemmo di vista nella folla. Mentre lo cercavo disperatamente, mi imbattei in un gruppo di bambini che cercavano di difendersi da uomini adulti, urlando di essere lasciati liberi. Non potevo far finta di niente. Così mi intromisi, non avevo molto controllo ma ero in grado di creare una sfera energetica abbastanza decente e a manovrarla un po'. Fu abbastanza per spaventare quegli uomini e abbastanza per dire a Gin dov'ero. Arrivò di corsa e appena mi raggiunse, mi prese la mano e cominciò a trascinarmi via. Ma gli altri bambini mi presero l'altra mano e cominciarono a ringraziarmi per averli salvati. Volevano che restassi con loro ma Gin non voleva e disse "Sono spazzatura, Rangiku, e altra spazzatura messa insieme non li terrà al sicuro. Ti vogliono perché non sei spazzatura. Puoi proteggerli e se non ci riesci… sei molto più carina, cercheranno di prendere prima te dando a questa spazzatura il tempo di scappare. Vogliono solo usarti. Non resteremo con loro, tu non resterai con loro. Ti porterò a casa anche se dovessi trascinartici." Non avevo mai visto questo lato di Gin. La durezza della voce, lo sguardo oscuro e pericoloso… I bambini cominciarono a protestare ma con un suo sguardo si zittirono, come feci anch'io. "Andiamocene." Con questo mi guidò fuori dal paese. "Non venire mai qui senza di me, Rangiku. __Mai."_

"I rifiutasti di salvare me e i miei amici ma questi bambini" indicò la casa bruciata, "per loro mi taglieresti la gola! Erano spazzatura anche loro, Ichimaru! Neanche una goccia di potere spirituale tra tutti, e allora perché li avresti salvati!"

Kira ebbe un'orrenda sensazione ma fu Kenpachi a dar voce ai suoi pensieri. "Hai bruciato i bambini!" Ringhiò sfoderando la sua zampakuto. "Puttana!"

"Si uccidimi." Disse la donna con voce rota. "O meglio ancora Kenpachi, lascia che l'ipocrita mi uccida. Non pensava valesse la pena di salvarmi le ultime due volte, lascia che sia lui a uccidermi."

A quel punto Kira parlò. "Il Capitano Ichimaru Gin non c'è." Disse. "Sono Kira Izuru, Luogotenente della terza divisione."

"Menti! Sento il suo odore. Cachi e crisantemi." Disse la donna. "Conosco quell'odore. Mi è rimasto impresso nella mente quella notte! La notte che è venuto a prenderla ma ha lasciato noi altri a marcire!"

"Il capitano ha piantato molti alberi di caco e crisantemi nel suo giardino privato dopo essere diventato capitano della terza divisione. La mia stanza è adiacente al giardaino. L'odore ha impregnato tutto le mie cose." Spiegò Kira. "Ripeto, il Capitano Ichimaru non è qui ma questi sono i tuoi ultimi istanti. È ovvio che non vedi l'ora di liberarti di questo peso. Cos'hai contro il mio capitano che ti ha portato a fare un gesto atroce come bruciare vivi dei bambini? Perché non ho il minimo dubbio che quei bambini fossero vivi quando hai appiccato il fuoco alla casa."

Lo sguardo sulla faccia della donna era un misto di incredulità, dolore, rabbia, tristezza e rassegnazione. "La Casa in cui portarono me e i miei amici era diretta da uno shinigami." Iniziò di scatto, facendo trasalire sia Kira che Kenpachi. "Non so come possa essere accaduto. Ma è così. È stato tanto tempo fa. Il bastardo è morto da tempo. Ho sentito dire che è morto in missione, o qualcosa di simile. Non che importi ma quella notte di più di un secolo fa, lui c'era. In questa stessa casa per dirla tutta. Mi ricordo chiaramente quella notte. È l'ultima cosa che ho visto. Mi ricordo che ero nella mia piccola cella e sentii una voce eccitata….

* * *

"Oh è figa questa!" disse una voce pesante. "ottimo acchiappo boss, davvero ottimo. Chissà se è vergine. Ci faremmo un bel po' di soldi se lo fosse. Fammi controllare…"

"Non toccarmi!" urlò la ragazzina.

"Come ti chiami?" disse una voce calma e controllata.

"Non ho niente da dirti!" disse lei. "Lasciami andare o te ne pentirai!"

L'uomo rise. "Senti ragazzina," disse la prima voce, "chiaramente hai dei poteri ma non sei all'altezza del boss. Lui è uno shinigami. Stai buona e rispondi alle domandee forse non ti dovremo far del male."

"Matsumoto Rangiku." Rispose con una voce piccola e terrificata.

"È un bel nome." Disse la voce calma. "Ora dimmi bambini, vivi con qualcuno?"

"Gin, Ichimaru Gin." Rispose.

"Oh! Conosco quella piccola merda." Disse Bokka. "Brutte notizie boss. Quella pulce porta brutte notizie. Ha delle tendenze sadiche e il potere per portarle a termine! La maggior parte dei ragazzi hanno qualche ciccatrice per confermarlo. Non pensavo che quella merdina avesse qualcuno come lei nascosto nel buco dove vive. Chissà se verrà a cercarla."

"Non importa. Dubito il ragazzo verrà a cercarla qui. Come potrebbe saperlo? Non credo che un cane di Rukongai sia capace di rintracciarci. Anzi mi sembra incredibile che vi abbia dato problemi."

"Non a me!" protestò Bokka. "Solo ad alcuni uomini, molti di loro non hanno poteri e Ichimaru ne ha parecchio. Sarebbe fantastico boss se lo uccidesse prima di andar via."

"No!" urlò Rangiku. "Non fate del male a Gin, vi prego!"

"Silenzio ragazzina! Non costringermi a imbavagliarti!" minacciò Bokka.

"Non ho tempo di occuparmi del tuo problemino, Bokka. Il Capitano e il Luogotenente sono diventati sospettosi. Sanno cosa sto facendo e non aspettano altro che cogliermi sul fatto. A dire il vero sono sorpreso che non mi abbiano beccato prima. Fortunatamente per me il Capitano è paranoico nei confronti del Luogotenente e passa la maggior parte del suo tempo a controllarlo. Pensa che stia tramando qualcosa. Vorrei sapere cosa, potrei usarlo contro di lui se ce ne fosse bisogno. Non so niente però."

"Vuole che faccia qualche domanda in giro?" chiese Bokka. "Chissà magari questo luogotenente fa quello che facciamo noi."

"Ne dubito altamente. Aizen non è il tipo. Ma basta parlarne. Lascia gli affari della Seireitei a me. Tu sii pronto a spostarti quando te lo dico. Quei bastardi dell'Omnitsukido son sempre più vicini a scoprirci."

Bokka rise. "Meno male che lei fa parte della divisione che porta i messaggi."

"È il posto migliore da cui far partire una cospirazione o da cui gestire un'operazione illegale." Concordò l'uomo. "Meglio che vada. Tieni la ragazza in un posto sicuro. Sono sicuro che avrò un compratore molto presto."

* * *

"Ma non ebbero il tempo di far nulla a Rangiku." Disse la vecchia. "quella notte venne a cercarla. Distrusse l'edificio pur di trovarla. La sua energia spirituale rilasciata selvaggiamente. Non gli importava se qualcuno restava ferito. È il motivo per cui ho perso gli occhi!" urlò. "L'ultima cosa che ho visto è stato un flash di energia, l'ultima cosa che ho sentito le sue urla per lei. Quando mi svegliai se ne erano andati, proprio come la mia vista. Non ho forse il diritto di odiare quell'ipocrita?"

"Questa è la cosa più stupida che io abbia mai sentito." Dichiarò Kenpachi. "Provi rancore per un uomo che non ha potuto salvarti da bambina? È patetico."

"Non è che non ha potuto." Protestò la vecchia. "Non ha voluto."

"Non ha potuto." Disse Kenpachi con fermezza. "Nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto così giovani, non avevano nemmeno le loro zampakuto ancora. Se questo è il motivo per cui hai bruciato quei bambini stanotte, per vendetta verso Ichimaru per non aver fatto qualcosa che non avrebbe potuto fare cento anni fa allora," kenpachi alzò la spada, "non sei degna di perdono." E con un fendente taglio la donna a metà.

Kira neanche ci fece caso. La sua mente lavorava frenentica mentra un altro pezzo del puzzle che era Ichimaru andava a posto. "Capitano Zaraki." Disse. "Devo tornare alla Seireitei. C'è qualcosa che devo chiedere al Capitano."

"Come credi." Disse Zaraki. Kira fece per partire e lui aggiunse, "Kira non che m'importi ma dovresti stare attento a chi hai di fronte quando chiami Ichimaru, Capitano."

"Grazie per il consiglio." Sussurrò Kira. "Cercherò di seguirlo." E con ciò si avviò verso la Seireitei il più velocemente possibile.

* * *

Era notte fonda quando raggiunse le celle speciali. Non gl'importava, doveva sapere e subito. Entrò agilmente nella stanza e trovò Ichimaru seduto sul letto giocando con uno dei rompicapi. "Toh, che sorpresa." Disse sorridendo. "Cosa ti porta qua a quest'ora di notte, Izuru?" chiese. "Dopo che sei stato lontano per quanto, una settimana?"

"Si è unito alla quinta divisione per uccidere il terzo seggio." Disse senza il minimo dubbio.

"Scusa?" chiese Ichimaru allarmato, con gli occhi aperti per lo shock.

"Mi ha sentito." Replicò kira con impazienza. "Il terzo seggio era il direttore della Casa dove portarono Matsumoto-san. Quella notte parlò di Aizen. Aizen non è mai stato in una divisione diversa dalla quinta. Matsumoto-san… Matsumoto-san deve averle detto che lo shinigami della Casa aveva menzionato Aizen. E così lei si unì alla divisione del luogotenente Aizen ma… come sapeva che si trattava del terzo seggio?" chiese.

Gli occhi di Ichimaru si richiusero e il suo sorriso tornò. "Bene, bene. Hai fatto i compiti, Izuru." Disse. Poi fece una pausa, abbastanza lunga che kira cominciò a chiedersi se avrebbe risposto alla sua domanda. Ma poi, "ero un bambino abbastanza carino." Disse come se non ci fossero dubbi sull'argomento. "non fu difficile trovare lo shinigami da uccidere."

"Quindi è cominciato tutto…"

"Perché volevo vendetta." Disse Ichimaru. "Non dipingere le mie azioni come un qualcosa di nobile. Avevano toccato la mia Rangiku. Nessuno tocca Rangiku, Izuru. Nessuno. Devo ammettere che mi è andata davvero bene nella quinta. Non appena incontrai il terzo seggio capii chi dovevo uccidere. Lo sguardo che mi rivolse, Izuru… mi fece accapponare la pelle. Il pensiero di lui che prendeva la mia Rangiku e la trascinava in quel posto… l'avrei ucciso e all'inferno le conseguenze. Ma mi andò bene. Il Capitano Aizen disse tante volte che avrei avuto il terzo seggio se avessi potuto ucciderlo, avrebbe fatto prima a ordinarmelo chiaramente. E così lo uccisi. Ottenni il terzo seggio e cominciai a seguire il Capitano Aizen. Lo seguii fino all'Hueco Mundo."

"Ma perchè?" urlò Kira. "Non gli piaceva agli arrancar e il Hueco Mundo la faceva star male. Perché restare li?"

2Ti sei tenuto occupato." Commentò Ichimaru sembrando parecchio colpito. "Hai ragione. Non piacevo a nessuno. Ma neanche loro piacevano a me. Non c'era nulla di piacevole. Erano armi da usare. Una volta usati sarebbero stati distrutti. Non avrebbe avuto senso affezionarsi."

"È così che vedeva anche me?" chiese Kira. "Un attrezzo da usare e buttar via? Non ero altro che un giocattolo per lei?" domandò.

"Avevi molti giocattoli, Izuru?" chiese Ichimaru. "Crescendo intendo."

"Cosa c'entra ora?" chiese Kira.

"Vedi, ho una teoria." Spiegò Ichimaru. "Che le persone che dicono cose simili, che parlano di essere solo giocattoli, ne avevano molti crescendo. Io, ne avevo solo uno." Il suo sorriso si fece genuino mentre continuava. "Avevo una piccola volpe di peluche. Mi stava nel palmo della mano. Non ricordo dove l'ho presa. L'ho sempre avuta. La adorava. Ti sei mai domandato perchè sono così bravo a cucire? Perchè dovevo continuamente ripararla. Era così fragile, ma prima di Rangiku non avevo altro da stringere. Rangiku non aveva mai avuto bambole e voleva giocare con la mia volpe. La lasciavo fare ma aveva tanta paura di romperla che non la teneva mai per molto. Un giorno si spezzò e non riuscii più a ripararla. Uno dei giorni peggiori della mia vita, Izuru. Non mi accorsi neanche di star piangendo finchè Rangiku non comincò a baciare via le mie lacrime." Disse. "Quindi capisci, Izuru, non importa se eri un giocattolo. Non significa che non fossi felice di averti che mi guardavi le spalle. Non significa che non fossi felice di sapere che stavi bene senza di me."

Kira si ritrovò a stringersi le braccia intorno al corpo, come se avesse disperatamente bisogno di un abbraccio. "Ero geloso di Hinamori-kun." Confessò. "Geloso del fatto che ad Aizen importasse abbastanza da cercare di ucciderla."

"Non sono magnanimo come il Capitano Aizen." Fu la calma risposta.

Kira singhiozzò, sentiva le lacrime agli occhi. Non gl'importava. Le aveva trattenute sin da quando il suo capitano se n'era andato. Non si era lasciato andare neanche in privato. Non gli importava di quando sembrasse patetico, lì dritto in piedi con lacrime che cadevano e abbracciato a se stesso. All'improvviso si ritrovò contro il petto del suo capitano. "Non sono bravo in queste cose." Disse Ichimaru mentre le sue braccia circondavano Kira in un abbraccio imbarazzato. "Fatto solo con Rangiku e lei è fatta diversamente."

"Va bene." Sussurrò Kira aggrappandosi al gi di Ichimaru e pressando il viso contro il suo petto mentre singhiozzava quietamente. "Va bene." Ma niente andava bene. Non andava bene e non era giusto. Sei mesi. Sei mesi e avrebbe perso il suo capitano per sempre. Perso il suo capitano proprio quando aveva finalmente scoperto l'uomo dietro al sorriso. Nessuno può conoscere completamente un'altra persona, ma Kira pensava di conoscere il suo capitano un po' meglio di prima. Sentiva che il cuore del suo capitano gli era un po' più noto e questo era abbastanza per spezzargli il cuore. Perché ora, avrebbe sentito l'inevitabile perdita del suo capitano un po' più di prima.


	14. Chapter 14

**The truth behind the smile**

_50 anni dopo l'esecuzione_

"Buon Compleanno papà!" urlò Rangiku mentre lei e Shunsui saltavano sul futon di Kyoraku. "Ti ho fatto un regalo!" disse brandendo una bottiglia di sake.

"Dove l'hai presa!" chiese Nanao che li aveva seguiti nella stanza.

"Ho chiesto a Shuhei-chan di comprarmela visto che il negoziante non voleva vendermela." Spiegò Rangiku.

Nanao toccò gli occhiali. "Dovrò fare un discorsetto al Capitano Hisagi."

Kyoraku invece rise mentre si sedeva. "Relax, Nanao-chan. Hisagi non l'ha mica comprata per fargliela bere." Disse prendendo la bottiglia da Rangiku. "Grazie Rangiku."

"Io ti ho portato I tuoi preferiti ravioli al vapore preferiti." Disse Shunsui. "Col sake ci stanno bene."

Kyoraku rise di nuovo. "Sake e ravioli, le mie due cose preferite al mondo subito dopo voi due!" disse accettando i ravioli. Dopo averli messi da parte prese i bambini e li abbracciò.

Rangiku ridacchio e Shunsui disse "Tanti auguri papà, ti vogliamo bene."

"E io voglio bene a voi." Rispose Kyoraku baciandoli entrambi sulle guance.

"Ma vuoi più bene a me vero?" chiese Rangiku.

"No." intervenne Nanao prima che Kyoraku potesse rispondere. "Vi vuol bene llo stesso modo, da bravo papà."

"E poi," ribattè Shunsui, "tutti sanno che vuole più bene a me."

"Non è vero!" protestò Rangiku. "Papà! Dì a Shunsui che non vuoi più bene a lui che a me!"

Kyoraku rise. "Come ha detto Nanao-chan, voglio bene a entrambi con tutto il cuore."

Rangiku fu soddisfatta e sorrise ma Shunsui sembrava confuso. "Ma non ha senso. Come puoi voler bene a entrambi con tutto il cuore? Dovresti avere due cuori."

"Ma li ho!" dichiarò Kyoraku. "Questo è uno." Disse stringendo a se Rangiku e baciandola in fronte. "E questo è un'altro." Ora strinse Shunsui e lo baciò sulla testa. "Ecco, I miei due cuori."

I bambini ridacchiarono e abbracciarono di nuovo Kyoraku, ma Nanao aveva un'espressione preoccupata. _Gli assomigli e hai anche la sua intelligenza,_ pensò guardando il piccolo Shunsui,_ quanto tempo passerà prima che siamo costretti a parlarti di lui. __Per favore, per favore non scoprirlo mai. Non abbligarci a raccontartelo. __Non voglio che tu sappia di quel raccapricciante, sadico, egoista bastardo che __**lei**__ ha amato contro ogni logica. Ti prego ti prego ti prego, non scoprire mai di Ichimaru Gin._

* * *

_5 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

"E il Capitano Kyoraku mi ha regalato un bellissimo lettino e Nanao un set di lenzulini." Mutsumoto disse a Gin mentre se ne stavano accoccolati sul suo letto. Dopo averne discusso a lungo col Capitano Kurotsuchi, il Capitano Unohana le aveva dato il permesso di passare qualche ora al giorno nella cella di Gin. Però le sue visite non potevano durare più di tanto e Kira si era preso l'impegno di assicurarsi che non ci stesse più del dovuto. Cosa che era spesso tentata di fare quando stava tra le braccia di Gin.

"Nemu e il Capitano kurotsuchi mi hanno regalato un sacco di pigiamini con kitsune sopra." Continuò a descrivere la festa fatta per il bambino. "Avrei dovuto portartele a vedere. Sono fatte di un materiale che assomiglia alla pelliccia con un cappuccio con orecchie da volpe! Il bambino sarà cosi tenero con quel pigiama addosso!"

"Sarebbe meglio controllare prima di metterli addosso al piccolo." Disse Gin. "non si sa mai col Capitano dodici. Il suo pigiama potrebbe trasformare il bambino in una kitsune."

"Sai, hai ragion!" disse Rangiku. "Li farò vedere a Urahara Kisuke prima di metterli al bambino."

"Questa è una buona idea." Sussurrò Gin accarezzandole dolcemente la pancia. Secondo i suoi calcoli se fosse vissuto abbastanza per vedere il suo bambino sarebbe stato proprio per un pelo. Non sapeva se fosse un bene o un male. Già così aveva difficoltà ad accettare l'esecuzione imminente. Ogni notte aveva incubi, sognava le tenebre, infinite nel tempo e nello spazio. La paura gli attanagliava il cuore e si svegliava temente e in un bagno di sudore. Odiava tutto questo. Perché non ci riusciva? Perchè non riusciva ad affrontare la morte con tranquillità come molti prima di lui? Perché? Era per via del rimorso che si portava dietro? Era perché voleva essere presente per Rangiku e per il bambino? O forse era solo un codardo? Forse era per tutti questi motivi e molti altri. Non voleva morire, semplicememtne non voleva morire.

"Hai sempre paura?" chiese Rangiku.

"Sono pietrificato." Rispose. "Come mai non hai mai puara di morire, Rangiku?"

"Riesco a immaginare un sacco di cose che possono rendere la vita invivibile." Rispose.

"Tipo?"

"Vivere senza di te." Sussurrò. "Vivere e non vedere mai più il tuo sorriso, i tuoi bellissimi occhi blu, non sentire mai più I tuoi capelli tra le dita…" gli occhi le si riespirono di lacrime. "Se non avessi questo bambino dentro di me, ci avrei provato di nuovo Gin." Il braccio che l'avvolgeva si strinse. "posso pensare a tante altre cose che renderebbero la morte una via d'uscita. Speravo di morire il giorno che mi trovasti, Gin. La mia vita era stata solitaria e triste, quando collassai mi sentii felice che laa fine era vicina. Ricordo di aver visto il colore blu del cielo e aver pensato che era proprio un buon giorno per morire. Per niente male."

"Non potevi essere così rassegnata." Commentò Gin. "Accettasti il mio cibo."

"Perché mi stavi sorridendo, perché eri più bello del cielo e perché mi stavi offrendo quel cibo. Nessuno l'aveva mai fatto prima. Non mi ricordo di un solo atto di gentilezza da parte di qualche altra anima prima di te. E solo apparendo hai reso la mia vita migliore. Meno miserabile. Anche se te ne fossi andato subito dopo, eri riuscito a darmi speranza. Speranza che il mondo non faceva così schifo."

"Io non sono bello, Rangiku." Rispose Gin. "E non sono così gentile. Ti ho salvata perché eri bella. Sapevo che non avevi nessuno, perchè altrimenti non saresti stata lì a terra a morir di fame. Sapevo che se ti avessi salvata saresti rimasta con me e non mi sarei sentito più solo. Pensavo solo a me stesso. Penso sempre solo a me stesso."

"Lo so." Disse Rangiku accarezzandogli i capelli. "Ma non mi interessa. È quello che sei e ti amo lo stesso."

Gin non disse nulla ma la abbracciò più stretta. Non voleva lasciarla. Non voleva morire.

* * *

Il Capitano Unohana ricontrollò bene I risultati delle analisi. Sembrava tutto a posto. "Congratulazioni Luogotenente Matsumoto, sembra siano due gemelli."

Rangiku la fissò per qualche minuto prima di esclamare con felicità, "Gemelli! È fantastico! Può dire se sono femmine o maschi?"

"Sembra che uno sia un maschio e l'altra una femmina." Rispose con tranquillità Unohana. "Ma è troppo presto per esserne sicuri."

Ma Rangiku non l'ascoltava più. "Un maschio e una femmina! Sperco che il maschio abbia capelli argentei. Lo chiamerò Gin. Gin! Devo andare a dirlo a Gin." Corse fuori dalla stanza.

Unohana sospirò, era felice per Rangiku ma era preoccupata per la sua salute. Aveva seriamente paura che Rangiku avrebbe perso uno dei bambini. Comunque, la sua salute mentale al momento era ancora più preoccupante di quella fisica e solo per questo non diede voce ai suoi timori. _Hai una vaga idea del male che le hai fatto, Ichimaru? _Pensò._ Capisci cosa questo dolore potrebbe provocare? __Per lei non ci sarà mai un lieto fine. Anche se entrambi I bambini sopravviveranno, lei non sarà mai più la stessa. __Mai. Ti importa?_ Sospirò nuovamente. Questi pensieri non servivano a nulla. Avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile e per tutto il resto avrebbe avuto fiducia in Rangiku.

* * *

Kira era presente quando Rangiku arrivò alla cella di Ichimaru. "Gemelli, Capitano!" disse con eccitazione alla notizia. "Non è una bellissima notizia?"

"Si è bellissimo. Ora avrei sia il maschio che volevi, Rangiku, e anche la femmina che ho sempre pensato dovresti avere." Disse Gin.

Rangiku rise. "Chiamerò il maschio Gin. Spero che abbia I tuoi capelli così il nome avrà un senso. Altrimenti sarebbe solo buffo."

Il sorriso di Gin si spense. "Non farlo." Disse. "Non chiamarlo come me. Avrà già abbastanza problemi senza avere anche il mio nome."

"Ma Gin.." cominciò angiku.

"Te ne prego." Sussurrò.

"Capitano…"

"Rangiku poteva contare sulle dita di una mano il numero delle volte in cui gli aveva sentito dire 'ti prego'. Kira non ricordava di averglielo mai sentito dire. "Molto bene." Rangiku decise di far come voleva lui. "Allora, come vuoi chiamarli?"

"Dà il tuo nome alla femmina." Disse Gin. "Mi è sempre piaciuto il tuo nome."

"E il maschio?" chiese Rangiku.

Gin aprì la bocca ma la richiuse subito e si nascose dietro alla sua maschera sorridente. "Puoi chiamarlo Toshiro come il Capitano dieci."

"Argh! No." Disse Rangiku. "Ci sono già troppi Toshiro in giro. Il che mi ricorda, la mia pausa è quasi finita." Mentre correva via disse. "Torno più tardi Gin!"

Dopo che se ne fu andata kira affermò con assoluta certezza. "Stava per suggerire il nome Sosuke, vero Capitano?"

"Era una persona importante per me." Rispose Ichimaru. "Non fraintendermi. Non voglio che il mio bambino assomigli al Capitano Aizen. Non voglio che si rivini la vita da solo. Ma il Capitano Aizen è stato importante per me." Gin sospirò. "ora però non è possibile. Chiamarlo come il Capitano Aizen, intendo. Rangiku non lo farebbe mai ma se anche lo facesse sarebbe solo per me, e non andrabbe bene così."

"No." Concordò Kira. "Non andrebbe bene."


	15. Chapter 15

**The truth behind the smile**

_50 anni dopo l'esecuzione_

"Guarda, qua c'è una foto di Shuhei-chan con mamma e papà." Urlò Rangiku quando vide una fotografia di una sorridente Matsumoto seduta in mezzo a un Hisagi ubriaco e un Kyoraku messo ancora peggio. "Era così carina!"

Shunsui sorrise. "Guarda questa, è una foto di tutte le ragazze alla spiaggia! Mamma era davvero bella."

"Cosa fate qua bambini?" chiese Nanao entrando nella stanza. Si trattava di una stanza nella villa di Kyoraku in cui erano conservate tutte le cose di Matsumoto. La sua collezione di Kimono, le sue foto e tutto ciò che le era appartenuto.

"Stavo cercando la zampakuto della mamma." Disse Rangiku. "Shuhei-chan me n'ha parlato tanto e volevo vederla.!

"Immagino quindi che il Capitano Hisagi non ti abbia detto che abbiamo sepolto la sua zampakuto con lei." Disse Nanao.

Rangiku s'imbronciò. "Davvero?"

"Si, quando uno shinigami muore per tradizione si fa così." Spiegò Nanao.

"Capisco." Disse tristemente Rangiku. "Be, magari qua c'è una foto!" urlò e cominciò la ricerca di una foto di sua madre con la zampakuto.

"Hey, Nanao-san" disse Shunsui. "C'è anche una foto di Ichimaru Gin?" chiese.

"Perché vuoi vedere una sua foto?" Chiese Nanao mettendosi inconsciamente sulla difensiva.

"Curiosità." Disse Shunsui con lo stesso sorriso di Ichimaru. "Il Capitano kira ha detto che erano amici, ricordi? Così ho pensato che ci fosse una sua foto nei vecchi album di mamma. Non ho mai visto una sua foto. Ho visto foto di Aizen e Tosen ma mai una di Ichimaru. Ero semplicemente curioso." Spiegò.

"No, non ci sono foto di Ichimaru in quegli album." Disse Nanao. "Non gli piaceva essere fotografato." Non era proprio una bugia. Che a Ichimaru non piacessero le foto era cosa nota, ma aveva sempre posato per Rangiku. La verità era che Nanao aveva bruciato personalmente ogni foto che Rangiku avesse di Ichimaru Gin, pur sapendo quanto l'amica ci tenesse.

* * *

_4 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

"Sorridi Gin." Disse Rangiku entrando nella cella. Subito dopo Gin vide un flash poichè Rangiku aveva scattato una foto.

"Perché l'hai fatto Rangiku?" chiese Gin sbattendo le palpebre per togliersi il fastidio del flash degli occhi.

"Faccio foto da mostrare ai bambini." Disse. "Perché non ho più foto di te?"

"Conosci la risposta." Disse Gin. "Non mi piace farmi fotografare. È stupido, mi dici di sorridere ma io sorrido sempre. E poi il flash mi fa male agli occhi."

"E cos'è che non ti fa male agli occhi?" chiese Rangiku cominciando a irritarsi. "La luce fa male, il vento fa male, l'acqua fa male. Hai gli occhi troppo sensibili."

"Son cominciati i cambiamenti d'umore.." commentò Gin. "non è un po' presto?"

"Non lo so." Rispose lei esasperata. "Per favore Gin." Implorò. "Fammi ascattare qualche foto. Sto facendo un album per I nostri figli. Un album pieno di foto tue, dei biglietti che mi hai mandato in questi anni con fiori o regali. Io.. io.." Non riuscì a finir la frase, non c'era modo di esprimere a parole ciò che provava.

Gin comunque capì. La abbracciò e sussurrò, "Mi dispiace Rangiku, puoi farmi tutte le foto che vuoi."

"Grazie." Disse. "Faresti qualcosa per me? Scriveresti qualcosa per I bambini? Qualcosa da mettere nell'album?"

"Non so cosa potrei dirgli." Rispose Gin.

"Dì quello che vuoi." Disse Rangiku. "Non devi spiegare nulla. Non devi dirgli perchè hai tradito la Seireitei e la Soul Society. Solo… scrivi qualunque cosa ti venga in mente."

Il sorriso di Gin adesso era un sorriso vero. "Gli dirò quanto amavo la loro mamma."

Rangiku si irrigidì tra le sue braccia e poi lo guardò negli occhi. I suoi brillavano per le lacrime. "Sai che questa è la cosa più vicina a 'ti amo' che tu mi abbia mai detto?"

"C'era bisogno che lo dicessi perché tu sapessi che ti amo?" chiese Gin sorpreso e un po' ferito.

"No, ma è bello sentirselo dire." Sussurrò Rangiku.

"E allora lo dirò." Rispose Gin. "Ti amo, ti ho sempre amata, ti amerò sempre."

* * *

_3 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

"Cosa avresti fatto se avessimo avuto i gemelli prima.. prima di tutto?" chiese Rangiku mentre mangiavano.

"Sai che con i se non sono bravo." Rispose ichimaru con indifferenza.

"Accontentami, Gin." Implorò Rangiku.

Gin sospirò. "Se avessimo avuto i gemelli prima che il Capitano Aizen mostrasse il suo vero volto, avrei chiamato il maschio Sosuke e il Capitano Aizen avrebbe insistito per averlo nella quinta divisione non appena si fosse unito al Gotei 13."

Rangiku aveva un'aria orripilata. "Avresti trascinato i nostri figli nel tuo tradimento?" domandò.

"Non ho detto questo, Rangiku." Rispose Gin serenamente. "Il Capitano Aizen mi ha chiesto spesso se volevo portarti dalla nostra parte. Gli ho risposto che non l'avresti mai fatti. Eri troppo buona, troppo leale e hai sempre presi i tuoi doveri verso la Soul Society e il Gotei 13 seriamente. Il Capitano Aizen non avrebbe cercato di corrompere brave persone. Diceva che era troppo faticoso e i risultati non ne valevano la pena. Per questo Izuru e Hinamori sono stati solo dei burattini da manovrare. A meno che i bambini non fossero stati marci come me, non sarebbero serviti al Capitano Aizen."

"E allora perché li avrebbe voluti nella quinta divisione se non per trasformarli nei subordinati di Aizen-sama." Chiese Rangiku.

"Li avrebbe voluti perché erano i miei figli, Rangiku." Sussurrò Gin.

"Non capisco."

"Non mi aspetto che tu lo faccia. Avresti dovuto conoscere il Capitano Aizen per capire. Conoscerlo bene." Rispose Gin.

"Cos'era Aizen per te?" chiese Rangiku.

"Era il mio capitano." Disse Gin con la sua maschera sorridente stampata in faccia.

"Gin."

Gin sospirò nuovamente. "È quello che era, Rangiku. Era il mio capitano ma gli volevo bene come a un padre o un fratello maggiore. Non so però se lui mi volesse bene come a un figlio o un fratello minore. Lo desideravo però."

"Ti dispiace che sia morto?" chiese Rangiku.

Gin scosse la testa. "No, non mi dispiace. Alcune ambizioni non dovrebbero essere raggiunte."

"Dove sarei adesso se aveste vinto voi?" chiese Rangiku.

"Probabilmente dove sei adesso." Rispose Gin con un sorriso sempre più grande. "Incinta e in una cella. Solo che la cella sarebbe stata la nostra stanza e tu non staresti aspettando la tua esecuzione."

"Stai dando per scontato che ti avrei permesso di toccarmi ancora." Ribattè Rangiku con la rabbia che saliva.

"L'avresti fatto." Disse Gin con certezza. "Mi hai sempre amato abbastanza da ignorare il sangue sulle mie mani. Non penso che questo sarebbe cambiato."

* * *

_2 mesi prima dell'esecuzione_

"Perché stai facendo tutto questo?" chiese Nanao mentra guardava Rangiku mettere in ordine le ultime foto scattate a Gin.

"Che vuoi dire, Nanao?" chiese Rangiku. "Voglio che i miei figli sappiano chi era il loro padre."

"Davvero? Lo vuoi davvero?" chiese Nanao. "Se fossi in te non gli direi una parola su quel bastardi. Non lo farei. Brucerei ogni sua foto e farei di tutto per nasconderne l'identità. Se chiedessero, mentirei. Gli direi… gli direi che mi sono ubriacata e non mi ricordo chi mi ha messo incinta, o qualcosa di simile. Qualcunque cosa è meglio della verità!"

"Ma Gin…"

"È un traditore. È un sadico, manipolatore bastardo che è quasi stato la causa della tua morte!" urlò Nanao. "Non posso restar qui." Disse anzandosi. "Non posso star qua seduta e vederti guardare le foto di quel serpente con quella luce negli occhi. Non si merita il tuo amore. Non l'ha mai meritato!" si voltò e se ne andò.

Rangiku la guardò andar via con la tristezza negli occhi. Se lo aspettava ed era preparata a questo. Non incolpava Nanao, non era neanche preoccupata che Nanao avesse voluto meno bene ai suoi bambini solo perché erano anche figli di Gin. Ma le sue parole facevano male comunque. Fu riportata alla realtà dall'arrivo del Capitano Kuchiki.

"Cosa la porta qui, Capitano Kuchiki?" chiese, cominciando a cercare di mettersi in piedi. "Se sta cercando il Capitano Hitsugaya non è qui al momento."

"Rimanga pure seduta, Luogotenente Matsumoto." Disse Byakuya. "Volevo parlare con lei."

"Con me?"

"Si, sono stato informato dal Luogotenente Kusajishi che non ha una casa all'interno della Seireitei e sta pensando di vivere coi bambini all'interno della decima divisione." Disse Byakuya.

"Si, è esatto." Rispose Matsumoto.

"Non posso permetterlo." Disse il Capitano Kuchiki. "Gli alloggi di una divisione non sono posto per neonati. Quindi, le vorrei offrire l'utilizzo di una delle mie case all'interno della Seireitei. Ne ho una vicina alla decima divisione. Al momento è vuota, potrà usarla per tutto il tempo che vuole senza pagare l'affitto."

Gli occhi di Rangiku si spalancarono per la sorpresa. "Capitano Kuchiki, questo è più che generoso! Non potrò mai ringraziarla abbastanza! Soprattutto perché non ho mai avuto l'impressione che io o Gin le stessimo molto simpatici."

"Al contrario l'ho sempre trovata divertente. E mi son sempre piaciute quelle piccole chiaccherate senza senso con Ichimaru. Mi sarebbero piaciute ancora di più se la sua presenza non avesse spaventato completamente Rukia." Rispose Byakuya.

"Ha cercato di uccidere Rukia!" gli ricordò Rangiku. "E lei venne colpito dall'attacco di Shinso invece!"

"Ci non motivi per cui sono grato per l'esecuzione." Replicò Byakuya. "Ma non c'è ragione che mi permetterebbe di guardare i suoi figli soffrire quando posso far qualcosa che non mi costa nulla per aiutarli."

Matsumoto sorrise. "Grazie, Capitano Kuchiki. Lei è davvero una brava persona." Il suo sorriso si allargò e aggiunse, "sono sicura che lei e Yachiru sarete molto felici insieme quando sarà abbastanza grande da sposarsi."

La faccia di Byakuya divenne del colore di un bocciolo di ciliegio e uscì dalla stanza. Rangiku notò che comunque non aveva minimamente protestato. Rangiku decise di cominciare a suggerire a Yschiru di darsi una mossa a crescere.


	16. Chapter 16

**The truth behind the smile**

_50 anni dopo l'esecuzione_

"Alla mamma dovevano piacere molto i rompicapi." Commentò Shunsui mentre giocava con uno dei puzzle meccanici che sua mamma gli aveva lasciato. "Ne aveva così tanti!"

Nanao non rispose, non voleva mentirgli ma non gli avrebbe mai detto la verità. "Questo è troppo difficile per me!" si lamentò Rangiku.

Kyoraku rise. "Vieni qui, ti aiuto io."

"Grazie papà!" urlò Rangiku. Gli andò in braccio e cominciarono a cercare di risolvere il gioco insieme.

"Glieli regalavi tu, papà?" chiese Shunsui. "Sei bravo a risolverli!"

Kyoraku lanciò un'occhiata a Nanao, sembrava decisa a ignorare la domanda di Shunsui ma Kyoraku non pensava che quella fosse la strada da prendere. "No, le furono lasciati da Ichimaru Gin." Spiegò, sorprendendo i bambini. "Da quello che so Ichimaru ogni anno riceveva un rompicapo come regalo di compleanno da parte di Aizen Sosuke. Li lasciò a lei nelle sue ultime settimane di vita. Per lui era importante e vostra madre li accettò. Se non altro per non ferire il suo vecchio amico."

* * *

_4 settimane prima dell'esecuzione_

Non stava bene. Aveva completamente smesso di dormire. Quando lei non c'era non faceva altro che camminare su e giù per la cella. Non mangiava neanche più di tanto. Kira aveva preso a portargli i pasti e stava con lui mentre mangiava quel poco che riusciva. Gin non vedeva motivo di nutrire il suo corpo. Perché avrebbe dovuto, tanto stava per essere distrutto. Avrebbe smesso completamente di mangiare se non avesse sentito il bisogno di resistere per Rangiku. Si preoccupava per lui, e molto. "Ti prego Gin." Disse mentre stavano sdraiati sul suo letto, la mano di lui sul suo ventre. "Ti prego resisti."

"Per cosa Rangiku?" chiese Gin. "Non mi interessa più di tanto vedere la vera forma del Sokyoku, anche se dicono sia molto carina."

"Non vuoi vedere i nostri bambini?" chiese Rangiku.

"Pensi davvero che Comandante-san mi lascerà vivere abbastanza da vederli?" chiese.

"Il comandante non è crudele." Sussurrò Rangiku. "Il Capitano Unohana ha detto che i bambini arriveranno presto."

"Bene." Disse Gin. "Non voglio che tu resti sola neanche per un giorno dopo che me ne sarò andato." Rangiku non disse nulla ma si aggrappò al suo torace. Dopo qualche istante Gin continuò. "Non è ironico, Rangiku, quanto la morte imminente ti faccia smettere di essere egoista. Visto che non ho null'altro da aspettarmi non faccio che pensare a te e Izuru. Non penso di aver mai passato così tanto tempo a pensare agli altri. La sentenza di morte mi ha reso decisamente un uomo migliore." Disse con un sorriso beffardo contro il seno di Rangiku, sorriso che lei sentì in tutto il corpo.

"Cosa hai fatto a Kira?" chiese Rangiku.

"Perché?" chiese Gin. "Che sta facendo?"

"Sembra ancora più depresso della prima volta che te ne sei andato. Sembra sull'orlo di spaccarsi a metà." Gli disse. "Cosa hai fatto?"

"Niente." Disse Gin con un sospiro. "Ha fatto tutto da solo. È andato a scavare nel mio passato e per motivi che non riesco a capire gli piaccio più di prima. Mai immaginato che il mio piccolo Izuru fosse un tale masochista." Disse sorridendo di nuovo. "Avrebbe potuto continuare a odiarmi come traditore ma non l'ha fatto. Ha cercato di… non capisco nemmeno cosa abbia cercato di fare. Ora viene da me ogni giorno maa non riesce neanche a guardarmi e quando lo fa, sembra che voglia piangere. Mi chiedo perché si stia facendo questo."

"Non ti ha mai odiato, Gin." Disse Rangiku. "Neanche quando te ne sei andato. Era sconvolto, si sentiva in colpa per il ruolo che aveva avuto nel vostro piano. Si sentiva anche in colpa e inadeguato perché non si era accorto del tradimento. Ma non ti ha mai odiato."

"Avrebbe dovuto." Disse Gin. "E anche tu. Ti avrei ferita di meno se mi avessi odiato."

"Forse siamo entrambi masochisti per voler bene a un sadico come te." Rispose Rangiku. "Ma sai Gin, preferisco avere amore e dolore che non avere nessuno dei due."

* * *

_3 settimane prima dell'esecuzione_

"Come vanno le cose nella casa del Capitano Sei?" chiese Gin.

"Benissimo! È così vicino agli edifici della decima divisione, che è come se ci vivessi. Ma è così grande, e i bambini avranno una stanza per uno. E poi c'è un giardino! Un giardino così bello. Chiederò al Capitano Kuchiki il permesso per piaantare alberi di caco nel giardino. Voglio assicurarmi che ai bambini piacerò l'hoshigaki. Io…" si bloccò e cominciò a piangere, succedeva spesso ultimamente. "Io vorrei che fossi con me, Gin. Mi sveglio in piena notte coi bambini che scalciano e ti cerco vicino a me. Voglio condividere questi momenti con te ma non ci sei." Singhiozzò. "Non ci sarai mai."

"Mi dispiace, Rangiku." Sussurrò Gin. "Mi dispiace davvero."

* * *

_2 settimane prima dell'esecuzione_

"Rangiku, i miei rompicapi." Disse alzando uno dei puzzle che Aizen gli aveva regalato. "Li terresti per I bambini?" chiese con un po' di esitazione. "Erano dal Capitano Aizen. Le uniche cose che mi abbia mai regalato. Vorrei lasciarli ai bambini."

Rangiku esitò un attimo ma poi disse, "beh Aizen mica ci avrà lasciato un incantesimo sopra o altro. Dubito corromperebbero i bambini per osmosi."

Gin sorrise realmente. "Grazie." Disse proprio mentre la porta si apriva ed entrava il Comandante Yamamoto seguito dal Capitano Komamura, Capitano Kyoraku e Kira Izuru. "Immagino sia arrivato il momento che mi trasferite alla Torre della Penitenza."

"Si, mancano esattamente quattordici giorni alla data della tua esecuzione. Ditevi addio Ichimaru, Matsumoto, poiché non vi rivedrete fino a che ichimaru non verrà portato al Sokyoku Hill." Rimbimbò la voce del Comandante.

Rangiku sentì ogniuna di quelle parole con ogni fibra del suo corpo. Cominciò aa dondolare e le gambe le cedettero, ma prima che potesse cadere lui la prese. "Non fare così, Rangiku." Le sussurrò all'orecchio. "Devi essere forte, morire fa molta più paura se ti preoccupi delle persone che ami. Non farmi preoccupare Rangiku, e non preoccuparti. Starai bene. Andrà tutto bene."

"Bugiardo." Sussurrò Rangiku mentre le lacrime le scorrevano liberamente sulle guance. Gin le baciò e poi le posò un dolce bacio sulle labbra. Entrambi sapevano che probabilmente sarebbe stato l'ultimo e si ritrovarono improvvisamente a chiedersi perché non si erano baciati più volte.

"Izuru," chiamò Gin dopo che si staccarono. "Fammi quest'ultimo favore e riporta Rangiku a casa."

"Certo Capitano." Sussurrò Kira avvicinandosi a Rangiku e portando il suo cospo vicino a se.

"Dovresti veramente smetterla di chiamarmi così." Disse Gin reindossando la sua maschera sorridente. "Non vorrsti dare brutte impressioni alle persone."

Kira aprì la bocca per parlare ma prima di riuscirci il Comandante Yamamoto intervenne. "È ora, andiamo."


	17. Chapter 17

**The truth behind the smile**

_2 settimane prima dell'esecuzione_

Non si erano mai piaciuti, infatti Tosen Kaname portava nel cuore qualcosa di molto simile all'odio verso Ichimaru Gin. Costringerli a condividere una cella per le ultime due settimane delle loro vite era peggio di una tortura, o almeno lo era per Tosen. Affrontava la sua imminente esecuzione ancora peggio di Gin, andava avanti e indietro per la cella, continuamente borbottando tra se e se parole sulla sua fede nella giustizia, ripetendo sempre, "Ero nel giusto, seguivo la strada della giustizia. Ero nel giusto."

Per suo divertimento, Ichimaru scoprì che la sofferenza di Tosen sollecitava uno dei suoi tratti principali, il suo sadismo. Ichimaru trovava il cambiamento di locazione molto più divertente di quanto pensasse all'inizio. Se ne stava seduto contro un muro, col suo sorriso in faccia, a guardare Tosen che ancora cercava di giustificare le sue azioni a se stesso, a Ichimaru, al mondo. A Ichimaru non gliene poteva fregar di meno e sapere questo faceva incredibilmente arrabbiare Tosen. "Che diavolo c'è che non va in te!!!" urlò. "Non t'importa?" chiese.

"Cosa dovrebbe importarmi, Tosen-san?" chiese ichimaru, riuscendo a mantenere un'espressione perplessa.

"Quanto sia ingiusta la nostra esecuzione!" urloò. "Non abbiamo fatto niente di male! Non dovremmo essere qui!"

"Se lo dici tu, Tosen-san." Disse Ichimaru piegando il capo verso l'unica finestra. "Che bella giornata che è. Mi chiedo cosa stiano facendo Rangiku e Izuru. Da quando mi han portato qui non riesco a percepire bene ciò che accade. Peccato. Mi piaceva tenerli d'occhio."

Tosen si lasciò sfuggire un ruggito per l'irritazione e tirò un pugno a Ichimaru. Lui lo bloccò senza il minimo sforzo, senza che il suo sorriso si alterasse. "Non dovresti arrabbiarti così, Tosen-san. In fondo, sono io quello che lascia moglie e figli. Cosa lasci te? Niente. E allora perchè sei così arrabbiato?"

"Moglie?" chiese Tosen ritirando il braccio. "Quando hai sposato quella ragazza?"

"Non hai sentito i pettegolezzi?" chiese Ichimaru. "Si dice che io abbia sposato Rangiku in segreto poco dopo esser diventato capitano. L'abbiam tenuto nascosto perché non volevo crearle problemi. Sai com'è, non piaccio a molte persone."

"E così quegli assurdi pettegolezzi sono veri!" esclamò Tosen.

"Chissà." Fu la risposta di Ichimaru.

"Ichimaru!" urlò Tosen sentendo il bisogno di tirare un altro pugno a quell'uomo così irritante. Ichimaru semplicemente continuò a sorridere, cosa che non fece che aumentare la rabbia di Tosen. "Sei un uomo spregevole, Ichimaru Gin. Lo sei sempre stato!" Ichimaru non rispose, ma non smise di sorridere finchè Tosen non si voltò e ricominciò a camminare su e giù.

_Sei un bersaglio troppo facile, Kaname._ Ichimaru pensò. _Ma è comunque divertente stuzzicarti. __Se solo potessi continuare a vedere Rangiku, e anche Izuru, non mi sarebbe pesato il trasferimento. Non mi sarebbe pesato per niente._

* * *

_1 settimana prima dell'esecuzione_

"Ken-chan! Andiamo a trovare Ran-chan." Disse Yachiru. "Non sei venuto neanche una volta."

"Si che sono andato!" protestò Kenpachi. "Sono andato con Kyoraku l'altro giorno."

"Davvero!" esclamò Yachiru. "Perché non mi hai portato con te?" chiese mettendo il broncio.

"Eri a divertirti con le altre ragazze." Disse Kenpachi. "Visto che Nanao era con te, Kyoraku è venuto a bere qualcosa. Ma stare lì seduti a bere non è divertente e così abbiam deciso di andare a bere da Matsumoto."

"Non l'avete lasciata bere vero?" domandò Yachiru. "Non deve, fa male ai bambini. L'ha detto Re-chan."

"Certo che no! Mica sono scemo e non voglio morire mangiato da Minazuki." Rispose Kenpachi. "Ma a vederla così, un goccetto le avrebbe fatto bene."

"Per questo dobbiamo andare da lei!" disse Yachiru. "Andiamo! Andiamo!"

"Va bene, va bene, tanto non è che ho altro da fare." Rispose Kenpachi.

La casa che Kuchiki Byakuya aveva affittato a Matsumoto era davvero bella. Abbastanza grande e molto comoda, vantando un grande giardino pieno di alberi di ciliegio, vari alberi da frutto e alcune nuove piantine di caco. Erano state piantate da Hisagi e Kira sotto gli occhi di Rangiku, che non vedeva l'ora che dessero i loro primi frutti pur sapendo che avrebbero avuto un gusto dolce-amaro poiché Gin non sarebbe stato lì a condividerli con lei. Non fu quindi sorprendente che quando Yachiru e Kenpachi arrivarono lei fosse sdraiata sotto uno di quegli alberelli appena piantati.

Pensando che stesse dormendo Yachiru si lasciò cadere dalla spalla di Kenpachi e corse verso di lei per svegliarla. Ma quando l'ebbe raggiunta, urlò, "Ken-chan! Ran-chan sanguina!"

* * *

La portarono di corsa al Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho, Kenpachi quando voleva era molto veloce. Una volta lì, fu portata d'urgenza in sala operatoria. Non essendo capace di star ferma ad aspettare e avendo bisogno di far qualcosa, Yachiru corse immediatamente da Nanao per dirle cos'era successo e poi andò da Hitsugaya. Una volta che entrambi si furono avviati verso Ran-chan, a Yachiru era rimasta una sola cosa da fare. Probabilmente sarebbe finita nei guai se il Comandante l'avesse beccata, ma era sicura che Foxy si sarebbe preoccupato e non era bello far preoccupare un uomo che stavaa per morire. Così si diresse alla torre della Penitenza con l'intenzione di applicare tutte le sue abilità d'infiltrazione. Ma a metà strada venne intercettata da Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Mi stavo chiedendo quanto ci avresti messo ad arrivare." Disse Byakuya. "Il tuo shunpo sta peggiorando."

"Be se giocassi a prendere con me più spesso," suggerì Yachiru, "sarei molto più allenata."

Byakuya non rispose a quel commento, ma decise di venire subito al motivo per cui l'aveva intercettata. "Stavi per fare qualcosa di folle."

"Foxy…"

"Non c'è bisogno che lo sappia." Rispose Byakuya.

"Come l'hai saputo così in fretta?" chiese Yachiru.

"Renji era al Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho," disse Byakuya, "più o meno nello stesso momento in cui tu eri alla decima divisione, sicuramente per avvertire il Capitano Hitsugaya, Renji era nel mio ufficio a darmi la stessa notizia. Poi quando ho avvertito il tuo reiatsu che si muoveva verso la Torre Bianca ho capito subito che stavi progettando di infiltrarti nella Torre della Penitenza per dire a Ichimaru Gin che Matsumoto Rangiku è in sala operatoria e potrebbe morire, insieme ai suoi bambini."

"Non dire così!" urlò Yachiru. "Ran-chan starà bene! I bambini staranno bene!"

"Se lo credessi davvero non staresti correndo da Ichimaru per dargli notizie rischiando il tuo grado e probabilmente anche la vita." Disse semplicemente Byakuya.

"Ma…"

"Niente ma." Disse Byakuya con fermezza. "Non c'è niente che lui possa fare. Non può correre al suo fianco, non può aiutarla in nessun modo. Non c'è bisogno che lui lo sappia. Ma se tu entrassi nella torre non solo ti metteresti in pericolo da sola, gli daresti anche l'opportunità di fuggire seguendo il percorso fatto da te per entrare."

"Foxy non lo farebbe." Disse Yachiru con certezza. "O almeno, non fuggirebbe. Andrebbe da lei. Sono sicura."

"Forse, ma Tosen Kaname fuggirebbe." La informò Byakuya. "Vuoi davvero correre il rischio di far cadere la Seireitei in stato d'emergenza in questo momento? Vuoi davvero che i capitani e i luogotenenti amici di Matsumoto debbano allontanarsi per dare la caccia a un codardo come Tosen che non ha neanche il coraggio di affrontare le conseguenze delle sue azioni?" chiese.

"No." Disse con una vocina piccola piccola mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime. "Non voglio che Ran-chan muoia. Non voglio che succedano altre brutte cose. Il Gotei 13 è la mia famiglia. Non voglio più vederla crollare."

"Speriamo che ne lei ne I suoi bambini muoiano." Disse Byakuya porgendole la mano. "Avanti, torniamo indietro e facciamo l'unica cosa che ci è possibile fare. Aver fiducia in lei."

* * *

Quando Unohana e Isane antrarono nella sala d'aspetto coi bambini di Matsumoto in braccio, più di una delle persone presenti sentì il cuore stringersi. Non tutti per gli stessi motivi. Kira sentì un colpo al cuore quando vide il ciuffo argenteo sulla testolina del bambino addormantato in braccio a Unohana, quel bambino aveva una specie di sorriso sul volto. Kira cominciò a chiedersi se il suo capitano fosse stato così da bambino. Quasi tutti gli altri invece sembravano essere caduti sotto l'incantesimo della bambina tra le braccia di Isane.

"Rangiku." Sussurrò Hisagi, non riuscendo quasi a credere a quanto la figlia assomigliasse alla madre.

Isane sorrise. "Si, è il suo nome." Sussurrò, attenta a non svegliare i bambini. "matsumoto-san ha detto che è così che vuole chiamarla."

"E il bambino?" chiese Kira.

Isane scosse la testa. "Non ha ancora deciso."

"Come sta?" chiese Nanao prendendo la piccola Rangiku dalle braccia di Isane.

"Non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza." Li informò Unohana. "Non vi darò false speranze, la situazione non è buona."

"Sta dicendo…" Hitsugaya non riusciva a completare la frase. Unohana annuì. Hitsugaya crollò sulla sedia più vicina, mettendosi la testa tra le mani e sentendosi completamente inutile.

Kira si allungò verso il bambino e Unohana lo trasferì dolcemente tra le sue braccia. "Fai attenzione." Sussurrò. "Tienilo così." Disse mostrandogli il modo giusto per tenere il bambino. Il bimbo emise un mugolio prima di accoccolarsi tra le braccia di Kira.

Rimasero tutti in silenzio guardando Nanao e Kira cullare i neonati. "Posso portarli a vedere al Capitano?" chiese Kira debolmente.

"No!" disse Nanao con improvvisa veemenza. Questo sembrò agitare Rangiku così riacquistò in fretta il controllo e dolcemente cominciò a cullarla. "Quello che voglio dire è che non dovrebbero lasciare Rangiku. Quando si sveglierà, perché lo farà, vorrà vederli."

"Nanao-chan ha ragione." Disse kyoraku. "Non dovremmo portare i bambini da nessuna parte per ora."

"Ma dovremmo dire a Foxy che sono nati." Disse Yachiru. "Dovrebbe saperlo."

"Mi accorderò con Yama-jii." Rispose Kyoraku. "Infatti andrò subito."

"Se per lei va bene, Capitano, vorrei restare qua coi bambini." Disse Nanao.

"Naturalmente, Nanao-chan." Disse Kyoraku. "Tornerò qui non appena avrò finito con Yama-jii e parlato con Ichimaru"

"Resterò anch'io." Disse Kira.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui Nanao lanciò un'occhiata a Yachiru e Isane. Sembrava esserci un accordo tra loro perché un attimo dopo Yachiru saltò in piedi e praticamente strappò il bambino dalle braccia di Kira. "Non ti preoccupare Izurun!" disse aggiustando il bambino per tenerlo come aveva detto Unohana. "Ci prenderemo cura di loro. Dovresti dormire un po'. Hai l'aria stanca." E detto ciò seguì Isane e Nanao nella stanza di Rangiku.

"Cosa… cosa è appena successo?" chiese Kira sentendosi scombussolato.

Unohana gli lanciò uno sguardo comprensivo. "Ise-san ha cominciato a mettere in pratica il suo piano d'emergenza." Rispose prima di seguire le altre nella stanza.

"Che significa?" chiese Kira a nessuno in particolare.

Hisagi sospirò. "Cosa farai Kira se Rangiku-san… non sopravvive?" chiese.

Kira guardò Hisagi con confusione prima di capire. "Come potrei fare per richiedere l'affido dei bambini del Capitano?" chiese.

Hisagi non rispose alla sua domanda ma replicò, "Nanao sa che è quello che cercherai di fare. Si sta muovendo per escluderti, Kira, e dubito vincerai contro di lei."

"Ma non può averli!" urlò Kira. "Sono i figli del mio capitano! E lei lo odia! Lo detesta! Lei non può… non possono darli a lei. Hisagi-san aiutami, ti prego!"

Hisagi lo guardò un attimo prima di sospirare e dire "Visto che siamo amici ti dirò questo," disse, "vai a parlare col Capitano Komamura. Lui e la sua divisione aiutano il Comandante con le scartoffie della Seireitei da quando i 46 sono stati uccisi. Lui conosce il protocollo e può dirti come verranno prese le decisioni se il peggio dovesse accadere."

"Grazie, Hisagi-san." Disse Kira e fece per andarsene.

"Ma," Hisagi aggiunse rivolto alla schiena di Hisagi, "questo è l'ultimo aiuto che riceverai da me. Tra te e Nanao-san, darò il mio appoggio a Nanao-san, se non altro perché so che si assicurerà che la macchia di Ichimaru non li tocchera."

Grato a Hisagi per avergli suggerito di andare dal Capitano Komamura, Kira non rispose, non aveva intenzione di dar voce alla rabbia che sentiva verso tutti. Dopo che Kira se ne fu andato, Hisagi decise di fare una passeggiata nel giardino del Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho. Aveva bisogno di aria fresca. Hitsugaya rimase seduto dov'era, cercando di processare ciò che aveva appena sentito. Dopo qualche minuto però, si alzò. I suoi occhi erano pieni di decisione, si avviò verso la stanza di Rangiku. Avrebbe pregato che Matsumoto ce la facesse ma, in caso contrario, avrebbe fatto sapere a Ise Nanao che era disposto a fare qualunque cosa gli avesse chiesto per tenere i bambini del suo luogotenente lontani dal secondo di quel serpente.

* * *

Per una volta era ichimaru a sentirsi disturbato. Aveva passato il giorno intero dalla finestra della cella che era rivolta verso la Sokyoku Hill, evocando l'uso di tutti i suoi sensi. "Che succede, Ichimaru?" chiese Tosen.

"Niente." Rispose Ichimaru. "Mi sembrava ci fosse qualcosa di strano in Rangiku."

"Continui a preoccuparti per quella ragazza." Commentò Tosen.

"Non ha senso preoccuparmi per me stesso." Ribattè Ichimaru. Tosen saggiamente decise di ignorarlo.

Poco dopo, la porta della loro cella si aprì rivelando Kyoraku e ukitake. "Due capitani." Commentò Tosen. "Avete pensato che vi avremmo assaltati, Kyoraku?"

Kyoraku sorrise ma non rispose, spostò invece la sua attenzione verso Gin che lo guardava con ansia. I suoi occhi erano aperti. Kyoraku fu sorpreso dal loro colore blu acceso. Aveva sempre immaginato gli occhi di Ichimaru di uno strano colore come rosso o giallo. "Matsumoto Rangiku" cominciò, "ha dato la vita a due bambini sani. Un maschio e una femmina."

Nonostante la sua preoccupazione Ichimaru si ritrovò a sorridere, sorridere veramente. "Fantastico!" disse. "Rangiku deve essere felice."

Kyoraku girò lo sguardo. Questa era l'unica ragione per cui aveva chiesto a Ukitake di accompagnarlo. Kyoraku non era bravo a portare cattive notizie. Ichimaru doveva aver capito che qualcosa non andava perché il suo sorriso svanì e rivolse ai due uomini uno sguardo confuso e spaventato. "Matsumoto Rangiku è… non sta bene." Disse Ukitake. "Zaraki Kenpachi l'ha trovata incoscente e sanguinante. È stata portata di corsa al Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho ed è stata operata d'urgenza. Durante l'operazione sono stati fatti nascere i bambini. Lei è ancora incosciente ma speriamo che si sveglierà presto."

"Oh." Fu tutto quello che disse Ichimaru prima di una lunga pausa. Quando ruppe il silenzio sorrideva di nuovo. Ma questa volta non era altro che una maschera. "Beh, grazie per esservi preoccupati di venirmelo a dire. Spero di vedere Rangiku di nuovo in piedi per il gran giorno."

Ukitake gli lanciò uno sguardo triste ma rassegnato. "Vorrei veramente che non avessi fatto quello che hai fatto, Ichimaru e anche tu Tosen. Non provo piacere nell'imminente esecuzionedi due compagni ufficiali."

Tosen aprì la bocca per rispondere, sicuramente per lanciarsi in una tirata sulla giustizia e su come lui era nel giusto. Ma ichimaru, che non voleva ripagare la gentilezza di Ukitake e Kyoraku constringendoli ad ascoltare Tosen Kaname, lo interruppe. "È gentile, e al momento anch'io vorrei non aver fatto ciò che ho fatto. Ma è troppo tardi per i rimpianti vero?"

"Si." Concordò Ukitake. "Si lo è."


	18. Chapter 18

**The truth behind the smile**

_6 giorni prima dell'esecuzione_

A mezzanotte esatta aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu Nanao che dormiva nella sedia vicino al suo letto, con suo figlio tra le braccia. "Nanao." Rangiku sussurrò con voce debole.

Nanao si svegliò immediatamente. "Rangiku! Sei sveglia! Grazie a Kami-sama." Urlò. Per via della sua improvvisa eccitazione il bambino si svegliò e cominciò a piangere. "Oh no."sussurrò Nanao cominciando a cullarlo. Rangiku debolmente allungò le braccia e Nanao le porse il bambino, aiutandola a sistemarlo. Il piccolo si calmò immediatamente. "Conosce sua mamma." Esclamò Nanao.

Rangiku sorrise dolcemente. "Pensa che il mio seno sia un cuscino!" sussurrò, notando come il bambino la aveva appoggiato la testolina sul petto. "Proprio come il suo papà. Gin ha sempre detto che il mio seno mi rendeva dieci volte più divertente per accoccolarsi. Anche se non so a chi mi stesse paragonando. Voglio dire, dubto si accoccolasse con qualc'un altro."

Nanao aprì la bocca per ribattere acidamente che Gin si era probabilmente accoccolato con Aizen ma si fermò. Rangiku non aveva bisogno di questo. Invece chiese, "come lo chiamerai?"

"Non lo so." Rispose Rangiku. "Non riesco a pensare." Il bambino ancora senza nome emise un piccolo gemito prima di accomodarsi contro il caldo e soffice corpo di sua madre e addormentandosi. "Dov'è la mia bambina?" chiese Rangiku all'improvviso. "sta bene?"

"Si, sta bene." La rassicurò Nanao. "isane l'ha messa a dormire in un lettino nella stanza a fianco. Vado a prenderla. Resta tranquilla e stai sveglia. Ti prego Rangiku, resta sveglia."

Mentre Nanao andava a prendere sua figlia Rangiku guardò con tristezza suo figlio. "Gli assomigli." Gli disse. "Gli stessi capelli argentei, la stessa espressione quando I tuoi occhi sono chiussi. Hai anche il suo sorriso. Volevo chiamarti Gin come lui ma non me l'ha lasciato fare. Non era serio su Toshiro e pensa che io non abbia capito che voleva chiamarti Sosuke. Ma per quanto lo ami non ti chiamerò mai come Aizen. Mai, mai e poi mai. Non so come sarebbe la nostra vita oggi se non avesse mai incontrato Aizen ma sarebbe migliore di quella che è. Deve essere così."

In quel momento Nanao entrò con la piccola Rangiku. "Eccola qui!" disse. "Ora vediamo se riesci a tenerli insieme." Con l'aiuto di Nanao, Rangiku riuscì a sistemarsi un bambino contro ogni seno.

"Ben fatto, Rangiku-san." Disse il Capitano Unohana entrando."Sono felice di vederti sveglia. Devo visitarti prima di poterti lasciare sola coi bambini." Voltandosi verso Nanao aggiunse. 2il Capitano Soifon ti aspetta fuori."

"Grazie Capitano Unohana." Disse Nanao. "Torno tra poco Rangiku."

"Hai un aspetto orribile." Commentò Soifon. Nanao la guardò male. "Vai un po' a dormire." Suggerì Soifon al suo solito modo diretto. "Ti do il cambio."

"Sicura?" chiese Nanao.

"Che razza di domanda stupida sarebbe?" domandò Soifon. "non lo direi se non fossi sicura. Abbiamo organizzato dei turni. Nemu arriverà tra qualche ora dopo che Kurotsuchi sarà andato a dormire. Kiyone arriverà all'alba a darle il cambio. Yachiru ha il turno dopo. A quel punto sarà arrivato l'orario di lavoro e sia Isane-san che il Capitano Unohana saranno qui. Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi."

"Comunque," disse Nanao, "Cercherò di arrivare il più presto possibile in mattinata. Se non potessi chiederò a hinamori se è occupata."

"Non farlo." L'avvertì Soifon. "Probabilmente eri troppo stanca per accorgerti della sua reazione quando io lei e Kiyone siamo venute a vedere I bambini. Ma io no. Lo sguardo che gli ha rivolto… soprattutto al bambino." Soifon rabbrividì, cosa che bastò a far rabbrividire anche Nanao. era difficile che Soifon rabbrividisse. "Ma non puoi non aver notato che non li ha toccati. Non mi fiderei di lei nelle vicinaanze dei bambini."

"Mi fido del tuo giudizio." Disse Nanao prima di andare a recuperare un po' di sonno mentre Soifon entrava nella stanza di Rangiku per tenerle compagnia.

* * *

"Grazie per avermi ricevuto, Capitano Komamura." Disse Kira con un ampio inchino.

"Nessun problema, Kira Izuru." Rispose Komamura. "Ora Tetsuzaemon," disse rivolgendosi al luogotenente Iba che era inginocchiato vicino a Kira. "mi ha detto che vorresti parlarmi approposito delle procedure per l'affidamente dei figli di Matsumoto Rangiku e Ichimaru Gin."

"Si Capitano." Rispose Kira. "Non so niente di queste cose e sperao che Matsumoto-san ce la faccia, ma anche se è sveglia il Capitano Unohana non da molte speranze."

"Mmm… le regole sono semplici." Rispose Komamura. "Quando uno shinigami lascia un figlio orfano troppo giovane per essere considerato autosufficente, di solito vengono messi all'orfanotrofio della Seireitei. A meno che lo shinigami in questione non abbia famiglia o amici disposti a prendersi cura dei bambini." Spiegò. "Se c'è più di una persona che chiede l'affidamento, di solito il processo passa nelle mani di uno dei giudici della camera dei 46. Poiché devono ancora essere rimpiazzati, il verdetto darà a carico di Genyusai-dono. Immagino seguirà gli stessi criteri imposti dai 46."

"Se non le spiace Capitano, quali sono i criteri?" chiese Kira.

"Mezzi e carattere." Rispose komamura. "In termini di mezzi penso che tu abbia il vantaggio. Sei un nobile dopo tutto."

"Si ma la mia famiglia apparteneva alla nobiltà minore." Rispose Kira. "i miei genitori sono morti quando ero molto piccolo. Ero ancora un bambino ma grande abbastanza da cavarmela da solo. Mi hanno lasciato la casa di famiglia, vicino all'accademia degli shinigami, e un po' di soldi. Quelli sono finiti ma ho i miei risparmi. Però, in termini di influenza ho molto poco. Nel mio clan sono il grado più alto."

"Mmm… quindi non sai niente." Disse misteriosamente Komamura pensieroso. "Immagino non ci sia nulla di male nel dirtelo. Secondo il testamento di Ichimaru, se qualcosa accadesse a Matsumoto Rangiku prima della sua morte, tu sei il beneficiario di tutto."

"Cosa!" disse Kira totalmente sorpreso. "Quando… quand'è che il Capitano l'ha deciso?"

"Il testamente è di un bel po' di anni fa." Disse Komamura. "Ichimaru decise di non alterarlo quando glien'è stata data la possibilità da Genryusai-dono, circa un mese prima del suo trasferimento alla Torre Bianca."

"Ma… ma non può essere." Disse Kira. "Pensavo che i suoi beni sarebbero stati confiscati dallaa Soul Society per via del tradimento. Ma se non lo fossero, i suoi figli dovranno ricevere tutto. Non io!"

"I beni dei traditori non vengono confiscati automaticamente." Spiegò Komamura. "È vero che la camera dei 46 l'ha sempre fatto ma Genryusai-dono non ne ha visto motivo con Ichimaru Gin. Anche se i beni di Tosen verranno sequestrati e dati alla nona divisione, questo è solo perché ha dichiarato che non gli importa cosa succederà ai suoi possedimenti materiali. Così Genryusai-dono nella sua saggezza ha deciso che un buon uso per i soldi di Tosen sarà quello di darli alla divisione che ha guidato per tanto tempo."

Kira chiuse gli occhi in confusione e stordimento. "Ma perchè il Capitano non ha cambiato il suo testamento? Sapeva che stava per avere dei figli."

"Se posso dirlo," disse Komamura, "Penso che Ichimaru non abbia cambiato il suo testamento perché non c'era nulla da cambiare. Se fosse morto prima di Matsumoto allora Matsumoto avrebbe ricevuto tutto e l'avrebbe organizzato come meglio credeva. Ma, nella lontana ipotesi che fosse successo qualcosa a Matsumoto prima della sua morte i bambini sarebbero morti con lei e anche se così non fosse successo… beh penso che Ichimaru si aspettasse che tu ti saresti comportato proprio come stai facendo adesso. Sapeva che ti saresti preso cura dei suoi figli e ti ha dato i mezzi per farlo." Continuò Komamura. "Perché con anche i soldi di Ichimaru, Ise Nanao non ha speranza in termini di mezzi. Perché non importa che il tuo clan non ha molta influenza. Quello che importa è che sei un nobile con una proprietà all'interno della Seireitei. Lei no. Resta solo il test del carattere."

"Come provo il mio carattere?" chiese Kira.

"Questo è un test molto soggettivo e Genryusai-dono troverà i mezzi che preferisce per determinare il tuo carattere e quello di Ise Nanao." rispose Komamura. "Ma se potessi ottenere delle raccomandazioni da almeno sei capitani, sarebbe un ottimo modo per influenzare Genryusai-dono."

Prima che kira potesse rispondere, Iba intervenne. "Se questo è il caso, Capitano, Ise ha già bello che vinto. Otterrà facilmente una raccomandazione dai Capitani Kyoraku e Ukitake. Yachiru è senza dubbio dalla sua parte, quindi otterrà facilmente la raccomandazione del Capitano Zaraki e anche quella del Capitano Kuchiki. Il Capitano Kuchiki lo farà se non altro per farla star buona. Il Capitano Soifon è un membro dell'associazione donne shinigami e a meno che lei non sappia qualcosa in più di noi, darà la sua raccomandazione a Ise. Già così sono cinque e a quel punto basterà o che Nemu convinca il Capitano Kurotsuchi o che il Capitano Unohana o il Capitano Hitsugaya siano dalla parte di Ise. Senza offesa, Kira, ma non vedo nessuno di loro dalla tua parte."

"So che sono tutti contro di me." Disse Kira suonando triste e disperato. "Ma il mio capitano mi ha dato la sua fiducia. Devo fare quello che posso."

"Fortunatamente per te, l'unico capitano della cui opinione hai veramente bisogno alla fine è Genryusai-dono." Rispose Komamura. "Lui è un uomo buono e giusto, che farà ciò che risulterà migliore per tutti. E ancora più importante, non c'è nessuno dell'associazione Donne Shinigami che influenzi la sua opinione."

* * *

"È ancora viva, Ichimaru?" chiese Tosen con indifferenza mentre Ichimaru stava seduto vicino alla finestra guardando fuori.

"Si, è ancora viva." Rispose Ichimaru. "La mia Rangiku è forte, sai."

"Veramente no." Ribattè Tosen. "Ho sempre pensato fosse debole e patetica."

"Immagino tu lo sapresti." Rispose Ichimaru. Tosen ringhiò e Ichimaru rise. "Che faccia spaventosa, Tosen-san. Dovresti smetterla. Hai più poco tempo da vivere. Dovresti fare delle facce migliori prima di morire."

"Sta zitto!" urlò Tosen. "Zitto e basta! Sai che so che il mondo è pieno di ingiustizie, Ichimaru. So che il mondo è ingiusto perché io morirò il giorno prima di te! Mi viene negato anche un giorno di pace prima della mia morte! Pace e libertà da te!"

Ichimaru rise. "La cosa della giustizia" disse, "che non hai mai capito è che la giustizia di un uomo è l'ingiustizia di un altro. Non posso pensare a nulla di più giusto di te che muori prima di me. Cioè, ho dovuto sopportare te e le tue cazzate sulla giustizia per più di cent'anni. È un miracolo che non mi sia ucciso."

"La somiglianza tra te e Zaraki è sorprendente." Affermò Tosen.

"Grazie." Disse Ichimaru con un grosso sorriso.

"Non era un complimento!" Sbraitò Tosen.

"So che tu non pensavi che lo fosse." Disse Ichimaru. "Ma è questo che lo rende un perfetto complimento."

"Sei un bastardo Ichimaru." Affermò Tosen. "Ritiro ciò che ho detto prima. La tua morte è meritata ed è giustizia!"

"Se lo dici tu, Tosen-san." Disse sorridendo Gin, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso la finestra e concentrarsi sul reiatsu di Rangiku.


	19. Chapter 19

**The truth behind the smile**

_90 anni prima dell'esecuzione_

La trovò addormentata con bottiglie vuote di sake attorno a se. "Rangiku!" urlò Nanao con irritazione mentre la scrollava. "So che l'imitazione è la forma di adulazione più sincera ma non ti sembra di star imitando il Capitano Kyoraku un po' troppo!"

"Ma Nanao, dobbiamo seguire il nostro capitano!" si lamentò Rangiku. "E poi, che senso avrebbe stare nell'ottava divisione senza poter dormire e ubriacarsi."

"Rangiku!" urlò esasperata Nanao. "Non sei neanche grande abbastanza per bere. Anche il Capitano ti punirebbe se ti beccasse."

Rangiku sospirò. "Lo so, ma ho una teoria. Che ogni sorso che bevo e ogni ora in più che dormo gli manco un po' di più."

"Ichimaru! Sempre Ichimaru per te!" urlò Nanao. "Che ha fatto adesso?" chiese.

"Niente." Disse Rangiku con una vocina triste. "Non ha fatto proprio niente. È quello il problema. Non è venuto a trovarmi neanche una volta negli ultimi due mesi. Sono andata da lui l'altro giorno ma non appena l'ho trovato mi ha detto di acchiapparlo ed è scappato." Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. "Ma non sono riuscita a stargli dietro."

"Tutto questo è stupido!" disseNanao. "Se vuole scappare, lascialo fare. Potresti avere qualunque ragazzo nella Seireitei. Qualunque! Perchè continui a inseguire Ichimaru Gin! Non ti merita, Rangiku, guarda quanto ti fa star male. Lascialo e trovati qualcun altro. Qualcuno pià gentile che non giochi con te. Qualcuno che ti ami davvero."

"Ma non voglio altri che Gin." Sussurrò Rangiku.

"Sei una sciocca!" urlò Nanao alzandosi. "Tra cent'anni sarai ancora qui ad aspettarlo e a piangere per lui. Infatti, la cosa migliore da sperare è che ti spezzi il cuore completamente. Almeno così potrai andare avanti!"

"lo so che sono patetica." Rispose Rangiku. "Ma non posso farci niente."

Nanao non sapeva che risponderle. "Magari ti passerà crescendo." Disse speranzosa. "Siamo ancora ragazzini. E I ragazzini sono stupidi. O almeno è quello che diceva sempre Lisa-san. Diceva che da ragazzina faceva un sacco di scemenze. Ma crescendo ha smesso e ha scoperto nuove cose, cose migliori credo. Non ha mai specificato. Magari devi solo aspettare di crescere un po' e Ichimaru non ti interesserà più così tanto."

"Spero che non succeda." Disse Ichimaru facendo saltare sia Nanao che Rangiku. Come aveva fatto ad avvicinarsi senza che se ne accorgessero? Gin si affrettò da Rangiku e l'abbracciò stretta. "Sarei molto triste se mai smettessi di aspettarmi Rangiku." Disse dandole un bacio sulla testa. "Non dovresti desiderare certe cose, Ise-san."

Nanao provò disgusto nel vedere Rangiku abbandonarsi tra le braccia di Ichimaru. "Patetico." Disse voltandosi. "Davvero patetico."

* * *

_5 giorni prima dell'esecuzione_

"Patetico…" quella parola rimbombava nella mente di Nanao mentre si svegliava. Che razza di sogno da fare in questo momento. Nanao sospirò e cercò di allontanarsi dalla luce che entrava dalla sua finestra. Erano piccoli all'epoca di quell'episodio. Quel giorno Nanao aveva davvero sperato e pregato che Rangiku si dimenticasse di Ichimaru Gin. Non era successo, era rimasta con lui e aveva lasciato che lui continuasse a giocare coi suoi sentimenti. Aveva lasciato che le facesse del male. Era soltanto diventata più brava a nasconderlo. Ichimaru Gin indossava una maschera, lo sapevano tutti. Ma la verità era che anche Matsumoto Rangiku ne indossava una. Era solo meno ovvia e nascondeva un'unica cosa. Il suo cuore ferito. Quella era stata una delle ultime volte in cui Rangiku aveva parlato di quello che stava succedendo tra lei e Ichimaru. Forse era stato Ichimaru a suggerirle di non parlarne oppure la stessa Rangiku aveva capito che i suoi amici non avrebbero mai accettato Ichimaru e avrebbero continuato a suggerirle di mollarlo e così per evitare di sentire sempre le stesse cose aveva smesso di parlarne. Però, non l'aveva mai lasciato. Non l'aveva mai dimenticato. Lo amava ancora come, se non di più di tutti quegli anni fa.

Nanao sospirò di nuovo. "Perché lui, Rangiku?" chiese alla stanza vuota mentre si preparava. "Perché proprio lui."

Uscita dalla stanza fu accolta dall'allegro e rumoroso saluto, "Nanao-chan! Come sei bella questa mattina!" urlò il Capitano Kyoraku. "Devi aver dormito bene."

"Abbastanza." Rispose Nanao con indifferenza. "Ho fatto un sogno un po' nostalgico però."

Il sorriso di Kyoraku collassò. "Anch'io." Ammise. "Ho sognato di quando ho incontrato Rangiku per la prima volta. Tremava come una foglia nel mezzo di una tempesta, lì in piedi in mezzo alle nuove reclute. Terrificata di sbagliare qualcosa, di fallire. Ma già allora avevo capito che non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi. Sapevo che sarebbe diventata almeno luogotenente. Forse anche capitano." Kyoraku sospirò. "Peccato che Yama-jii non abbia voluto concedermi di avere due luogotenenti! Mi è dispiaciuto perdere Rangiku per la decima divisione."

"Non so quanto aver avuto Rangiku come secondo luogotenente avrebbe aiutato la divisione." Disse Nanao. "Evita il lavoro quanto lo fa lei! Avrei finito comunque per sbrigarlo tutto io, anche con lei qui." Tirò un sospiro.

"Ma sei così brava, Nanao-chan!" disse Kyoraku.

Nanao alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Andiamo." Disse. "Speriamo di ricevere buone notizie quando arriveremo al Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho." Ma quando arrivarono, trovarono solo brutte notizie.

* * *

Tutti le dicevano che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Che sarebbe stata bene. Sapeva che stavano mentendo. Combatteva per restar sveglia, per passare qualche minuto di più coi suoi bambini. Bambini che erano nel letto con lei. Sentiva le palpebre pesanti, faticava a tenerle aperte. Sentiva il proprio corpo spegnersi lentamente. Sapeva che non le rimaneva molto tempo.

Guardandosi intorno la prima persona che vide fu Yachiru, che aveva le lacrime agli occhi ma accorgendosi che Rangiku la stava guardando si sforzò di sorridere. "Ran-chan, faremo una grande festa per celebrare la nascita dei tuoi bambini quando starai meglio." disse disse con la solita voce allegra.

"Rangiku riuscì a sorridere. "Dovreste proprio farla una festa." Concordò. "Mi dispiace solo che non ci sarò." Riuscì a dire con voce debole.

"Non dire così Ran-chan." Urlò Yachiru. "Non dirlo!"

Rangiku sorrise di nuovo. "So che le spalle del capitano Zaraki sono comode," disse, "ma forse è ora di lasciarle. Bya-kun sta aspettando no?" Yachiru non riuscì più a mantenere una facciata di allegria, finì per annuire lentamente mentre cominciava a singhiozzare.

Guardando oltre, Rangiku vide Hisagi Shuuhei, il cui mondo sembrava stesse crollando. "Shuuhei." Sussurrò e debolmente gli tese una mano. Lui le si avvicinò in fretta e la prese tra le sue. "Mi dispiace." Disse.

"Di cosa, Rangiku-san?" chiese.

"Di non esser riuscita a ricambiare il tuo amore." Hisagi la guardò shockato, aveva pensato di aver nascosto bene i suoi sentimenti. "Piacevo a molte persone, molti volevano affondare nel mio seno." Disse con un sorrisetto. "Ma tu eri l'unico che mi amava davvero. Mi dispiace, non potevo ricambiare. Mi dispiace che non avevo amore da dare perchè l'avevo dato tutto a Gin." Il suo sorriso si fece leggermente più grosso. "Si sentiva tremendamente minacciato da te. Era geloso di ogni momento che passavo con te. Ho sempre avuto paura che ti avrebbe fatto qualcosa." Sussurrò. "Sono contenta non l'abbia mai fatto. Sono contenta di averti avuto come amico. Ti prego perdomani per tutto il resto."

"Non c'è niente da perdonare, Rangiku." No, non avrebbe aggiunto il –san. Ora, alla fine, l'avrebbe chiamata Rangiku. Si sporse in avanti per darle un casto bacio sulle labbra. Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza ma per lui significava molto.

Rangiku sorrise, spostando lo sguardo da lui a Hitsugaya. Sembrava perso e completamente inerme. "Capitano." Disse. "Grazie per avermi sopportata per tutti questi anni."

Il volto di Hitsugaya fu illuminato dalla rabbia e sbraitò, "Piantala, Matsumoto! Vedi di star meglio e basta!"

"Mi dispiace, Capitano." Rispose con un sorriso triste. "Questa volta non posso obbedirle." Hitsugaya distolse lo sguardo, voleva piangere ma le lacrime si erano gelate.

Subito dopo vide Kyoraku. "Capitano Kyoraku." Cominciò. "Grazie per tutto l'aiuto che mi hai dato negli anni. E pre tutto il sake che mi hai comprato. Ma soprattutto grazie per avermi accolto nella tua divisione quando sono entrata nel Gotei 13. La fine della mia infanzia è stata molto felice perché ho potuto passarla con l'ottava divisione, soprattutto con Nanao…" Cominciava a sentire le mani della morte afferrarle l'anima.

"Sono felice di averti avuta nella mia divisione, Rangiku." Sussurrò Kyoraku. "E anche di averti come compagna di bevute."

Rangiku sorrise, la sua vista cominciava a rabbuiarsi. "Nanao…" chiamò ancora.

"Sono qui." Disse Nanao con la voce piena di dolore.

"Ti prego, perdonalo." Implorò Rangiku. "Te ne prego, perdona Gin per tutto ciò che ha fatto e ti prego, ama i miei bambini come se fossero tuoi." Stava diventando difficile respirare. "E ti prego… chiedi ai miei bambini… di.. perdonarmi…" Non ce la faceva più. I suoi occhi si chiusero, le sue braccia si afflosciarono e il suo corpo spirituale venne meno.

"Ran-chan!" Urlò Yachiru mentre Hisagi crollava in ginocchio piangendo. Hitsugaya lasciò la stanza, non riusciva a piangere, non riusciva a provare nulla. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, desiderò che un Menos attaccasse la Seireitei, solo perché così avrebbe avuto qualcosa da uccidere.

Nanao singhiozzava senza controllo. "Non posso, non posso. Perdonami Rangiku ma non posso perdonarlo." Disse tra i singhiozzi. "Non posso perdonargli gli anni di dolore che ti ha inflitto. Mi a loro voglio bene. Voglio bene a quei bambini con tutto il mio cuore e farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per assicurarmi che lui non potrà fargli il male che ha fatto a te."

Kyoraku era immobile, osservando i due neonati. Stavano cominciando a svegliarsi, forse anche loro sapevano che qualcosa non andava. Il maschio fu il primo a svegliarsi e cominciò a emettere piccoli gemiti che in poco tempo si trasformarono in un pianto assordante. Si mosse senza pensare, lo prese in braccio e cominciò a cullarlo. "Nanao-chan," sussurrò, "penso che la piccola Rangiku abbia bisogno di te."

Nanao sembrò riprendere il controllo a quelle parole e prese in braccio la bambina. "Non piangere." Sussurrò mentre l'aggiustava tra le sue braccia. "Andrà tutto bene. Vedrai. Non deluderò Rangiku."

Unohana si lasciò scappare un triste sospiro che nessuno nella stanza udì. Il Capitano della quarta divisione lasciò il suo angolo, in cui era stava fino a quel momento senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, senza far rumore. Aveva un bruttissimo compito da svolgere adesso.

* * *

Lo avvertì quando successe, ma non volle crederci. Sicuramente erano i suoi sensi che erano confusi. Era difficile percepire ciò che accadava fuori dall'interno della Torre della Penitenza. Si, doveva essere così. Lei non era morta, non poteva essere! Era solo… la porta della cella si aprì rivelando i Capitani Unohana Retsu e Zaraki Kenpachi. Gin li guardò, sapendo cosa significava la loro presenza ma rifiutandosi di accettarlo.

"Non provarci neanche." Avvertì Zaraki rivolgendo a Tosen uno sguardo assassino.

Unohana diede tutta la sua attenzione a Gin che stava inginocchiato alla finestra. "Il Luogotenente Matsumoto Rangiku," disse Unohana con la voce piena di tristezza, "si è spenta per via di complicazioni dovute alla sua gravidanza e al parto."

Gin li fissò. I suoi occhi erano aperti, il suo sorriso spento. Il volto privo di espressione. La sua mente sembrava essersi gelata, il suo cuore era in negazione. Non era possibile. Questa storia era troppo triste, non doveva andare così. Lei avrebbe dovuto trovare la felicità nei suoi bambini, in mezzo agli amici, nei suoi doveri di luogotenente e shinigami. Avrebbe dovuto vivere per molto, molto tempo dopo la sua morte. Non doveva morire prima di lui. Era tutto sbagliato. Era tutto sbagliato e lui non sapeva come reagire. Lui non… Unohana ora era di fronte a lui.

Con la sua aandatura tranquilla l'aveva raggiunto e ora gli stava di fronte. Lui alzò lo sguardo, sembrava un bambino che si era perso. Lei l'aveva conosciuto da bambino e non pensava fosse possibile vederlo con quello sguardo. Con un'espressione di empatia si inginocchiò vicino a lui e spinse il corpo inerme di lui contro il suo e lasciò che le appoggiasse la testa sulla spalla. Forse per il fare materno di Unohana, o solo per il fatto che a qualcuno importava, o forse ancora perché Ichimaru Gin aveva sempre mostrato i suoi sentimenti quando era tra le braccia di Rangiku e quelle di Unohana al momento erano un buon sostituto, qualunque fosse il motivo, Gin cominciò a piangere sulla sua spalla.

"Avevo una domanda." Sussurrò Unohana. "Mi chiedevo se volessi veramente bene a Matsumoto Rangiku." Spiegò. "Ho la mia risposta. Vorrei solo non averla avuta ad un prezzo così alto." Gin non disse nulla, si aggrappò a lei mentre continuava a piangere disperato.

**Author's note:** Ok I confess, I cried while writing this chapter :(

Ndt. Come l'autrice, mentre leggevo prima e traducevo poi questo capitolo mi veniva da piangere. Spero solo di averlo reso abbastanza bene…


	20. Chapter 20

**The truth behind the smile**

_4 giorni prima dell'esecuzione_

Unohana passò più di un'ora con Ichimaru. Per tutto quel tempo lui non fece altro che piangere. Però, verso la fine, Gin si ritirò dietro il suo sorriso. Unohana lo lasciò fare. Dopo hce lei e Zaraki se ne furono andati, Ichimaru restò seduto in silenzio vicino alla finestra che dava sul Sokyoku Hill, la sua maschera fissata sul volto. Tosen aveva pensato di dire qualcosa di consolante ma non aveva veramente voglia di consolare Ichimaru. Quell'uomo non gli era mai piaciuto e aveva sempre trovato Matsumoto Rangiku irritante e patetica. Non pensava che nel grande ordine del mondo fosse stata una gran perdita. Così dopo un po Tosen prese a ignorare Ichimaru e si ricordò della sua presenza solo quando Ichimaru disse improvvisamente, "Tosen-san, pensi ci lascerebbero scambiare le nostre date di esecuzione per uccidere prima me?"

Tosen guardò Ichimaru con sorpresa. "Quand'è che hai smesso di aver paura di morire?"

"Quando ho cominciato ad aver paura di vivere." Rispose Ichimaru. Poiché il suo volto era girato dalla parte opposta a dove era Tosen, poteva solo immaginare la sua espressione ma Tosen sospettava che Ichimaru non stesse sorridendo.

* * *

A quasi tutti i Luogotenenti della Soul Society era stato dato il giorno libero dai loro Capitani. Matsumoto Rangiku era molto popolare e tutti soffrivano per la sua perdita. Sasakibe era l'unico a non considerarsi particolarmente amico di Matsumoto e così pensò non fosse giusto approfittare dell'offerta del suo capitano. A Omaeda sarebbe piaciuto avere qualche ora libera per pensare, Matsumoto gli era sempre piaciuta nonostante lo prendesse sempre in giro, ma Soi Fon voleva passare la giornata con gli altri membri dell'Associazione Donne Shinigami e così Omaeda non ebbe altra scelta che sospendere il suo cordoglio. Iba e Renji fecero compagnia a Hisagi, che stava bevendo tanto da rischiare di finire in coma etilico. Hinamori si ritrovò in una stanza con un Hitsugaya silenzioso, non poteva lasciarlo solo ma non trovava parole, o gesti per tirarlo fuori dal suo mondo interiore. Tutto ciò ce poteva fare è stargli seduta vicino e sperare che la sua presenza gli portasse un po' di conforto, perché non sapeva veramente che pesci pigliare.

Yachiru era inconsolabile. Aveva insistito per stare con bambini ma non riusciva a far altro che scoppiare a piangere ogni volta che li vedeva. "Non voglio che Foxy muoia." Disse infine tra i singhiozzi. "Non voglio che restino orfani."

"Non possiamo farci niente." Disse Soi Fon. Tutta l'Associazione Donne Shinigami si era riunita all'ottava divisione intorno ai bambini. "Ha infranto le leggi della Soul Society, ha tradito il Gotei 13. Deve essere giustiziato."

"Il Capitano Unohana ha detto che è crollato quando gli ha detto cos'è successo." Disse Isane. "Non penso che il capitano si aspettasse qualcosa del genere da lui."

"Non è che Ichimaru non l'amasse." Disse Nanao con rabbia evidente nel tono di voce. "Ma il suo amore è stato come una malattia che ha lentamente consumato Rangiku. Sarebbe stato molto meglio se non l'avesse amata. È sempre rimasta con lui perché sapeva benissimo che ricambiava il suo amore. Anche se non è mai riuscito a pronunciare le parole. Se lui non l'avesse amata… lei l'avrebbe lasciato anni fa."

Isane sospirò. "Mi chiedo se le abbia mai detto che l'amava."

Nanao si girò dall'altra parte. "L'ha fatto. Circa quattro mesi fa gliel'ha detto. Era così felice! Era disgustoso. Non riuscivo a credere che avesse potuto farle una cosa del genere!"

Nemu la guardò confusa. "Non capisco, non avrebbe dovuto dirglielo?"

"Non ora, no." Disse Nanao. "Che bene poteva farle dirle che l'amava quattro mesi prima di morire?" chiese Nanao. "Non bene. Per niente. Rangiku ne ha solo sofferto di più. Perchè una volta che l'estasi iniziale fu passata… Rangiku crollò in un pianto di dolore" spiegò con lacrime agli occhi. "Tutto ciò che il suo amore ha portato a Rangiku sono stati dolore e sofferenze. Sarebbe stata meglio senza."

Nemu scosse la testa. "Tu sei decisa a odiarlo e quindi stai distorcendo tutte le sue azioni nei confronti di Rangiku."

"Ammetto che non sono imparziale." Rispose Nanao. "Ma era la mia migliore amica ed è morta!"

"Ma Foxy non lo voleva!" protestò Yachiru. "Non poi dare la colpa a Foxy! Smettila di dire che è colpa sua!"

"Ma è quello che è successo." Disse Nanao. "Rangiku sarebbe morta se non fosse stata sotto stress per via della sua imminente esecuzione? La sua morte non è forse anche dovuta al fatto che ha cercato di suicidarsi ed è rimasta debole per mesi? Se non fosse stato nel girone della morte, sarebbe potuto essere con lei e solo questo rendeva Rangiku più.. più fiduciosa, più felice, più… semplicemente più."

Kiyone si raggomitolò su se stessa e dichiarò, "Non m'innamorerò mai. Fa troppo male."

"No." rispose Nanao. "Devi solo assicurarti che la persona a cui darai il tuo amore sia degno di riceverlo."

* * *

Ranji era con Hisagi, Hinamori con Hitsugaya. Nessuno sembrava ricordarsi di Kira. Non che potesse fargliene una colpa. Hisagi e Hitsugaya erano stati completamente distrutti dalla morte di Matsumoto, ma lì da solo nella terza divisione sentiva appieno la sua solitudine. Non voleva essere qui. Voleva essere dal suo capitano. Pur sapendo che non avrebbe potuto consolarlo e viceversa, voleva solo essere vicino a qualcuno che sentiva quella perdita. Era stato così, dopo tutto, che si era avvicinato a Matsumoto Rangiku. Dopo che avevano scoperto che il suo capitano era un traditore, Kira aveva passato molto del suo tempo libero con lei. Non parlavano molto. O meglio, lei non parlava, ma lo lasciava blaterare di qualunque cosa volesse. Compreso del suo capitano se gli andava. Più che altro bevevano ma il solo stare lì seduco con lei, sapendo che anche a lei mancava il suo capitano, rendeva il dolore più sopportabile. Questa volta però, non ci sarebbe stato nulla di simile. Era solo. Solo a vedersela col suo dolore come meglio poteva. Fortunatamente aveva esperienza in questo campo. Era esattamente come quando erano morti i suoi genitori lasciandolo solo al mondo.

Kira sospirò e guardò i moduli che aveva appena compilato. Servivano per richiedere formalmente l'affido dei bambini del suo capitano. Bambini che non gli avevano neanche lasciato vedere dopo quel breve momento quando erano nati. Ricontrollò i fogli per assicurarsi che fossero corretti. "Ti prego," sussurrò a se stesso, "ti prego fai che vada tutto bene. Non voglio più essere da solo. Mi prenderò cura di loro e li amerò con tutto il cuore. Ti prego fa che li affidino a me. Non ho nessun altro."

* * *

"Nanao-chan," disse Kyoraku mentre lei entrava nel suo poco usato ufficio, "sono pronti." Disse porgendole dei fogli. "Vorrai controllare che sia tutto a posto. Dopo tutto, la specialista in queste cose sei tu."

Nanao prese i fogli senza commentare ma appena li vide sobbalzò. "Capitano! Perché c'è il suo nome sulla richiesta di adozione?" chiese.

"Pensavo fosse ovvio, Nanao-chan." Disse Kyoraku. "Li adotterò io."

"Ma perché!" urlò nanao. "Pensa che io non possa vincere contro Kira Izuru?"

"Non puoi vincere contro Kira Izuru." Rispose Kyoraku. "È uno dei nobili della Seireitei, ha una sua proprietà e se i pettegolezzi sul testamento di Ichimaaru dicono il vero, ha i mezzi per schiacciarti. Ancora più importante, Yama-jii sa che la cosa che ha sempre unito Ichimaru, Rangiku-chan e Izuru-kun era la loro infanzia solitaria. Ichimaru e Rangiku non avevano nessuno al mondo prima di trovarsi. E in quanto a Izuru-kun, probabilmente non lo sai ma suo padre era un seggio nella prima divisione. Era leale e completamente devoto a Yama-jii. Kira Sr morì in una missione. Sua moglie lo seguì poco dopo, lasciando Izuru-kun completamente da solo. Era ancora un bambino quando morirono ma grande abbastanza da essere considerato autosufficiente. Così fu lasciato a cavarsela da solo. Quel ragazzo ha avuto una vita difficile. Yama-jii l'ha tenuto d'occhio e proprio per questo sa quanto fosse acido e solitario prima di entrare all'accademia. Ma," Kyoraku sospirò, "il motivo per cui Izuru-kun era ed è ancora così devoto a Ichimaru è perché Ichimaru l'ha sollevato dalla sua solitudine come non ci sono mai riusciti né Abarai-kun né Hinamori-kun. Adesso Izuru-kun è di nuovo solo. Avete entrambi un carattere buono, ma visto quello che Yama-jii sa di Izuru e quanto suo padre fosse devoto alla prima divisione anche se foste sullo stesso livello, e non lo siete perché Izuru-kun ha più mezzi, sceglierebbe Izuru-kun e nessuno potrebbe contestare il suo ragionamento."

"Ma questa non dovrebbe essere l'unico motivo per un'adozione, Capitano!" disse Nanao. "Un'adozione è un grosso impegno. È davvero disposto ad accogliere dei bambini nel suo clan? A dargli il suo nome? A essere un padre?"

"Si, si e decisamente si." Rispose Kyoraku. "Ho sempre voluto dei bambini . solo che non mi è mai piaciuta l'idea di sistemarmi con una donna, a meno che quella donna non sia Nanao-chan." Disse con un sorrisetto provocante.

"Capitano!" Urlò Nanao.

"Sono serio, Nanao-chan." Rispose Kyoraku. "Ho già dato il mio cuore a quei bambini. Li voglio come miei. E poi," aggiunse con un sorriso, "Matsumoto Rangiku è stata relazione migliore e più duratura che io abbia mai avuto."

"Era la sua compagna di bevute!" disse Nanao.

"Motivo per cui abbiamo avuto una relazione così lunga e felice." Commentò Kyoraku. "Era la perssonificazione della mia donna ideale. Tra il suo grosso seno e la capacità di reggere l'alcool, non avrei potuto desiderare di meglio." disse con un sorriso malizioso.

"Capitano per favore!" urlò Nanao. "Per favore sia serio!"

Kyoraku sospirò. "Sono serio, o almeno lo sono sull'adozione. Sono stato il suo primo capitano. Sono l'unico tra i suoi vecchi e correnti capitani che può prendersi cura dei suoi bambini. Le volevo molto bene. Voglio fare questo. voglio farlo per Rangiku. Voglio farlo perchè voglio essere un padre per quei bambini. Voglio avere questa responsabilità e nella mia vita le responsabilità le ho sempre evitate."

Nanao lo guardò negli occhi, studiandolo, cercando di capire quanto si sarebbe impegnato. Infine sorrise e disse, "Penso che sarà un buon padre."

"Grazie." Rispose kyoraku con un sorriso.

"Ma Capitano," disse con esitazione, "per la storia del carattere…"

Kyoraku ruse. "Non preoccuparti, sono sicurissimo che l'affetto che Yama-jii ha per me gli permetterà di chiudere un occhio sulla mia tendenza a bere troppo e a portarmi a letto qualunque donna sia disponibile. Ma giusto per esserne sicuro," disse con gli occhi che brillavano con decisione, "dobbiamo ottenere la controfirma del numero più alto possibile di capitani. Ho già quella di Ukitake."

"Capito." Disse Nanao con la decisione che si stava facendo strada anche nei suoi occhi. "Il Capitano Soi Fon è qui, la farò firmare subito. Yachiru dovrebbe riuscire ad assicurarci la firma del Capitano Zaraki e anche quella del Capitano Kuchiki. Nemu volendo riesce a manipolare il Capitano Kurotsuchi, sono sicura che otterrà la sua firma. Chiederò io stessa al Capitano Hitsugaya, ma lui non dovrebbe rappresentare un problema. Non vuole che i bambini vadano a Kira Izuru. Restano solo i Capitani Unohana e Komamura e il sostituto Hisagi."

"Mmm.. penso che dovremmo lasciare Unohana-sempai, Komamura-kun e Shuuhei-kun fuori da tutto questo." Fu la risposta pensierosa di Kyoraku. "Shuuhei-kun e Izuru-kun sono amici. Non voglio metterli in questa posizione. In quanto a Unohana-sempai e Komamura-kun, penso che preferirebbero restare neutrali."

"Pensa che rifiutarebbero di controfirmare?" chiese Nanao sembrando scandalizzata.

"Komamura-kun potrebbe, se non altro perché aiuta Yama-jii con gli affari della Seireitei dalla caduta dei 46. Potrebbe pensare a un conflitto d'interesse da parte sua se firmasse. Quanto a Unohana-sempai, Izuru-kun un tempo era nella sua divisione. Se chiediamo, firmerà ma lo farà con tristezza, conoscendo benissimo la solitudine a cui condannerà Izuru-kun per il prossimo futuro. Preferirei non chiederle una cosa simile."


	21. Chapter 21

**The truth behind the smile**

_3 giorni prima dell'esecuzione_

Il loro arrivo fu tranquillo, vennero accolti al cancello solo da Ukitake e Rukia. Mentre camminavano verso la tredicesima divisione, dove avrebbero alloggiato per la durata della loro visita alla Soul Society, Rukia gli raccontò tutto ciò che era successo e tutto quello che stava per succedere. Ascoltarono attentamente, con sempre più tristezza nel cuore a ogni nuovo dettaglio. Non fu una sorpresa quindi quando Inoue Orihime, riconoscendo vagamente la zona che stavano attraversando, disse improvvisamente, "Penso che andrò a trovare Hitsugaya-kun, le decima divisione è qui intorno vero?"

"Si." Disse Ukitake. "Gli edifici sono alla fine di quella strada." Disse indicando la strada alla loro sinistra.

"Vuoi che ti accompagni?" offrì Ichigo.

"No, non c'è problema." Disse Orihime gesticolando. "Ci vediamo dopo." E si avviò verso la decima divisione.

Quando arrivò trovò Hitsugaya seduto sul divano dove Matsumoto era solita dormire. Era da solo, Hinamore era stata costretta a ritornare alla sua divisione per mettere a posto un po' di cose. Stava lì immobile fissando il muro opposto. Non reagì quando entrò nella stanza né tantomeno riconobbe la sua presenza quando si sedette vicino a lui. Si era completamente rinchiuso nella sua mente. Orihime senza dire una parola lo tirò a sé e poggiò la sua faccia contro il suo petto e fu solo allora che Hitsugaya cominciò a riprendere coscienza del mondo che gli stava intorno. Inizialmente Hitsugaya ebbe un momento di felice confusione in cui pensò che il suo Luogotenente fosse viva e lì con lui, ma subito dopo si ritrovò di fronte la verità. No, questo non era l'ampio seno del suo leale Luogotenente, la prima cosa che aveva notato quel giorno, il giorno che l'aveva incontrata per la prima volta. Il giorno che l'aveva difeso quando il negoziante l'aveva trattato male. Questo non era il seno di Matsumoto Rangiku, ma era soffice, era caldo e fu abbastanza per scongelare le sue lacrime. Se non altro perché gli ricordò che Matsumoto gli offriva sempre il suo petto come conforto. "Piangi quanto vuoi sul mio petto." Matsumoto lo diceva sempre e in quel momento Hitsugaya potè giurare di aver sentito la sua voce pronunciare quelle parole.

Pian piano ccominciò a singhiozzare. "Piangi quanto vuoi sul mio petto." Disse Orihime. "Me lo disse una volta. La prima notte che avete passato da me. Pansi contro il suo petto finchè non mi restarono lacrime da piangere. Mi sentii meglio dopo. Piangi, Hitsugaya-kun, piangi e magari, quando le lacrime saranno finite, ti sentirai un po' meglio." Sussurrò.

Hinamori guardò la scena dalla porta, era appena tornata e quella vista la riempì di gelosia, per non parlare dell'immensa sensazione di inadeguatezza. Non che pensasse che tra Hitsugaya e Inoue Orihime ci fosse qualcosa. No, solo che Orihime, una ragazza umana che conosceva Hitsugaya da meno di due anni, era riuscita dove lei aveva fallito. Era riuscita a fargli esprimere il suo dolore solo dopo pochi monuti che era arrivata alla Soul Society. _Cos'è che non va in me?_ Si chiese Hinamori. _Perchè non sono in grado di far nulla? Cos'è che il Capitano Aizen aveva visto in me? Perchè qualcosa aveva visto. Ne sono sicura._

* * *

Circa a metà pomeriggio, Zaraki Kenpachi si diresse verso il Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho e non si sorprese di trovare il Capitano Unohana seduta in giardino a sorseggiare del the, come faceva spesso. Lei invece trovò il suo arrivo molto sorprendente. "Questa non è l'ora del suo riposino pomeridiano, Kenpachi?" Gli chiese mentre le si sedeva accanto.

"Non riesco a dormire." Grugnì.

"Cosa la tiene sveglio?" chiese Unohana.

"Colpa." Rispose semplicemente Kenpachi.

"Colpa?" ripetè Unohana sorpresa.

"Se." Sospirò Kenpachi. "Yachiru mi ha fatto controfirmare la richiesta di adozione per I figli di Ichimaru. Kyoraku li vuole adottare. Ho firmato senza pensarci due volte. Ma quando stavo cercando di dormire ho cominciato a pensare che Kira sarà ancora più depresso dopo tutto questo. Mi sento un po' in colpa e mi sento stupido perché mi sento in colpa. Non è che non penso che Kyoraku sarà una buona influenza per i bambini."

"Non sapevo che li avrebbe adottati il Capitano Kyoraku." Disse Unohana. "Ma ha ragione, sarà una buona influenza per loro, e loro per lui. È" sospirò, "davvero una sfortunaa che Kira ne soffrirà. Ma non si può far altro e spero si troverà un modo per cui Kira potrà restare nelle loro vite. Penso che gli farebbe piacere. Ma…" non volendo parlar male di nessuno, Unohana non finì la frase.

"Ise Nanao neh?" disse Kenpachi. "Yachiru stava blaterando qualcosa su quanto a 'Nana' non piace 'Foxy' e come sia ingiusto verso 'Foxy' e 'Izurun'. Ma non è che questo la fermi dall'aiutare 'Nana'". Unohana si limitò ad annuire. Dopo un attimo Kenpachi sospirò ancora. "Sarebbe bello se tutto fosse facile quanto fare a fette qualcuno."

"E io vorrei che fosse facile curare le ferite psicologiche quanto quelle fisiche." Rispose Unohana. Cadde il silenzio ma subito dopo vennero distratti entrambi da un rumore di shunpo lì vicino.

Kenpachi sforzò le sue limitate abilità di percezione prima di dire, "Iba e Abarai, ricordami di dargli una lezione su cosa succede a Luogotenente impiccioni che origliano le conversazioni dei capitani." Disse mentre la sua faccia si illuminava alla prospettiva di combattere con quei due. Soprattutto con Abarai, che aveva raggiunto il bankai. Unohana sorrise e ritornò al suo the, preparandosi mentalmente a curare sia Abarai Renji che Iba Tetsuzaemon.

* * *

"Kira!" urlò Renji sbattendo la porta del suo ufficio. "Prendi qualunque cosa tu abbia preparato per l'adozione dei figli di Matsumoto e vieni in fretta!"

Kira sbattè le palpebre. "Cosa? Che succeede?"

"Ti spiegheremo per strada ma dobbiamo andare subito dal Comandante Yamamoto!" disse Renji mentre Iba annuiva agitatamente dietro di lui.

* * *

Quando Ise Nanao giunse alla decima divisione, le lacrime di Hitsugaya erano terminate e anche se i suoi occhi rimanevano rossi era migliorato al punto di riuscire a parlare di Rangiku con Hinamori e Orihime. "Ogni volta che si svegliava mi chiedeva che ci facevo nella sua stanza." Disse. "non ricordava mai che questo era l'ufficio e il divano non era il suo letto. Mi domandavo spesso come facesse. Non aveva un divano in camera e il suo letto è enorme."

"Magari sognava di essere nella sua stanza." Offrì Orihime. "A volte sogno di essere un robot subito prima di svegliarmi e quando poi mi sveglio mi chiedo dove sono i miei bracci meccanici!"

Hitsugaya sorrise, Hinamori invece sembrava confusa. Nanao si schiarì la gola. "Mi perdoni Capitano Hitsugaya ma mi chiedevo se posso avere qualche minuto del suo tempo."

"È per l'adozione?" chiese Hitsugaya, immediatamente a disposizione. "Cosa devo fare?"

"Dovrebbe solo controfirmare quessto modulo." Disse Nanao presentando la richiesta a Hitsugaya. "Ma prima è giusto che sappia che non sono io ad adottare i bambini, Capitano. Lo farà il Capitano Kyoraku."

Hitsugaya ne fu stupito ma fu Hinamori a parlare. "Il Capitano Kyoraku? Cosa c'entra lui con i figli di quel serpente di…"

"Hinamori!" la rimproverò Hitsugaya. "Sono i figli di Matsumoto e sono felice che il Capitano Kyoraku abbia deciso di adottarli. Sarà un ottimo padre e lei si assicurerà che abbiano una madre, vero?" chiese a Nanao.

Nanao sorrise. "Naturalmente e farò in modo che sappiano tutto della madre che avrebbero dovuto avere." Lo rassicurò. "E poi, avranno anche lei e tutti gli amici di Rangiku." Disse guardando prima Hinamori e poi Orihime.

A Hinamori non è che piacesse tanto l'idea di passare del tempo con i bambini. Orihime d'altro canto disse con un sorriso allegro, "Cucinerò per loro! Cioè," aggiunse esitante, "a molti la mia cucina non piace ma Rangiku-san la adorava! Sono sicura che lo faranno anche i suoi bambini!"

Nanao sorrise. "Finchè non comincerà a piacergli il the verde in polvere non ci saranno problemi."

Hitsugaya firmò le carte. "Fatto." Disse. "Quando andrete dal Comandante?" chiese.

"Il Capitano Kyoraku è già lì. Lo raggiungerò subito." Spiegò nanao.

"Verrò anch'io." Disse Hitsugaya alzandosi.

Anche Orihime si also. "Dove sono I bambini? Vorrei vederli."

"Sono all'ottava divisione." Disse Nanao. "Il Capitano Soi Fon è con loro. Quando me ne sono andata c'erano anche Urahara Kisuke e Shihoin Yoruichi. Se vuoi, puoi andare anche adesso."

Orihime sorrise. "Penso che è proprio quello che farò." Si rivolse a Hinamori. "Vuoi venire anche tu, Hinamori-san?"

"No grazie." Disse Hinamori, in un tono gelido. "Devo lavorare." Orihime sorrise e si voltò. Hitsugaya e Nanao erano troppo occupati per notare il suo tono di voce, il che servì solo a rendere Hinamori ancora più arrabbiata.

* * *

"Hisagi-san ha bevuto così tanto che è svenuto." Spiegò Renji mentre si avvicinavano alla prima divisione. "Ma visto che è da ieri sera che beve ininterrottamente, io e Iba-san abbiam pensato che avesse superato il limite di alcool che regge e l'abbiam portato alla quarta divisione per precauzione. Abbiam fatto bene. Se fossero passati ancora dieci minuti Hisagi-san avrebbe rischiato la vita."

"Il che ha portato a una bella strigliata da parte del Capitano Unohana." Interruppe Iba. "Ci ha chiesto che razza di amici siamo per aver lasciato che si riducesse in quello stato."

"Comunque. Siamo rimasti con Hisagi-san."disse Renji. "Circa mezz'ora fa, siamo andati a prendere da mangiare e abbiam deciso di mangiare in giardino. A quel punto abbiamo sentito i Capitano Zaraki e Unohana parlare. Il Capitano Zaraki ha detto che Yachiru gli aveva fatto controfirmare la richiesta di adozione per i bambini di Rangiku-san."

"Ma sapevamo già che sarebbe successo." Disse Kira. "Perché questa fretta improvvisa?"

"Pensavamo che tu fossi contro Ise Nanao." rispose Iba. "Non è così. Sarà il Capitano Kyoraku ad adottarli. La tua sola speranza ora è implorare il Comandante e sperare che gli importi più che il Capitano Kyoraku è un ubriacone donnaiolo del fatto che appartiene a una delle quattro grandi famiglie nobili. Ma soprattutto il Capitano Kyoraku è come un figlio per il Comandante."

"Devo ammetterlo, Kira." Disse Renji. "Non riesco a pensare a nulla che tu possa dire o fare per convincere il Comandante Yamamoto. Ma so che ti odieresti se non ci provassi."

"Devo farcela." Disse Kira sembrando disperato. "Devo e basta!"

Però, quando arrivarono furono accolti da uno soddisfatto Hitsugaya fuori dalla porta dell'ufficio del Comandante Yamamoto. "È troppo tardi." Informò Kira. "Tutto è già stato deciso. Il Comandante non ha avuto obiezioni, soprattutto quando ha visto la richiesta di adozione firmata da quasi tutti i capitani."

Kira stava annaspando. "Perché?" sussurrò. "Perchè non me, Capitano Hitsugaya? Perchè ha supportato lui e non me?"

"Perchè tu avresti lasciato… no tu avresti insistito che avessero il suo nome. La piccola Rangiku sarebbe stata Ichimaru Rangiku. Avresti probabilmente chiamato il bambino Gin! Ichimaru Gin… quel bambino non avrà mai quel nome disgustoso finchè avrò vita." Dichiarò Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto-san voleva chiamarlo Gin!" urlò kira. "Il Capitano non gliel'ha lasciato fare. Io gli avrei dato il nome… il nome che voleva il Capitano."

"E qual è il nome che Ichimaru avrebbe dato a suo figlio?" chiese Hitsugaya. Kira mormorò qualcosa. "Non ho sentito."

"Sosuke." Sussurrò Kira un po' più forte di prima.

Iba scosse la testa e Renji lanciò uno sguardo dispiaciuto al suo vecchio amico. Hitsugaya guardò Kira con puro disgusto. "Non lascerò mai che la macchia di qual traditore tocchi quei bambini." Informò Kira. "Avrebbe ucciso Hinamori se matsumoto non fosse arrivata in tempo. È una cosa che non potrò mai perdonare. E soprattutto, devo molto a Matsumoto ma soprattutto le devo la vita di una delle persone che ho più care al mondo. Non lascerò che i suoi figli soffrano per colpa sua. Non metterti in mezzo, Kira." Lo avvertì Hitsugaya. "Fallo e ti ucciderò io stesso."

"Capitano Hitsugaya!" urlò Renji in protesta ma Iba lo fermò con una mano sulla spalla. Hitsugaya gli lanciò uno sgaurdo riprovevole e si voltò per andarsene.

"Calmati Abarai." Disse Iba. "Entra e vai a parlare col Comandante comunque, kira. Hai detto che avresti provato anche se tutto era contro di te. E allora provaci." Aggiunse quando Hitsugaya fu troppo lontano per sentirli.


	22. Chapter 22

**The truth behind the smile**

_3 giorni prima dell'esecuzione_

Kira non bussò, o meglio, Renji non si preoccupò di bussare ma spalancò la porta spingendo Kira all'interno. Kira entrò inciampandosi, quasi senza accorgersi ne della presenza dei Capitani Kyoraku e Komamura e tantomeno di Ise Nanao prima di inchinarsi davanti al Comandante Yamamoto. "Le mie più sincere scuse per essere entrato senza permesso, Comandante, ma…"

"So cosa stai per dire, Kira Izuru." Lo interruppe Yamamoto. "Sajin mi ha informato circa le tue intenzioni ma sono spiacente di informarti che la tua richiesta, in confronto a quella del Capitano Kyoraku, non ha speranze."

"Ma sono i figli del mio capitano!" urlò Kira. "Matsumoto-san era solo la compagna di bevute del Capitano Kyoraku. Questo dovrà pur significare qualcosa!"

Nanao respirò profondamente per trattenersi dal ribattere, questa non era una situazione in cui potesse parlare senza essere interpellata. Yamamoto rispose all'obiezione di Kira. "Ti sbagli." Spiegò. "Il Capitano Kyoraku è stato il capitano di Matsumoto Rangiku. Il suo primo capitano e quello sotto cui ha servito più a lungo. Lasciò quel posto per assumere il grado di Luogotenente della decima divisione. Comunque, come ha giustamente implicato, lei e il capitano Kyoraku sono rimasti amici. Inoltre, il suo capitano al momento della morte, Hitsugaya Toshiro, supporta la causa del Capitano Kyoraku. Ancor di più, dato che Ichimaru Gin è un capitano che non soltanto ha tradito il Gotei 13 ma ti ha buttato via dopo averti usato per far il maggior danno possibile al Gotei 13, non posso dar alcun peso al tuo rapporto con lui."

"Ma…" tentò di insistere Kira.

"Ma niente." Interruppe Yamamoto. "La tua persistenza sta sfociando nell'egoismo, Kira Izuru."

"Egoismo." Sussurrò Kira, era così che il Comandante lo vedeva? Così che si stava comportando? Dopo tutto, non sapeva nulla di negativo sul Capitano Kyoraku, tranne la sua tendenza a bere e a rincorrere tutto ciò che aveva una gonna. Che obiezione avrebbe mai potuto avere alla richiesta di adozione del Capitano Kyoraku? Solo una. "Non voglio che quei bambini crescano senza sapere nulla del Capitano." Sussurrò. "Il Capitano non è solo un traditore. È molto di più e amava veramente Matsumoto-san. I loro figli dovrebbero sapere di lui. Dovrebbero…"

Nanao aprì la bocca per protestare ma Kyoraku la zittì con un'occhiata mentre Yamamoto interrompeva Kira per l'ennesima volta. "Capisco i tuoi sentimenti ma non ti aiuteranno, Kira Izuru, e non hanno alcun peso nella questione dell'adozione. Kyoraku Shunsui sarà d'ora in avanti il padre di quei bambini. Cose sceglierà di dirgli sarà una questione tra lui e i bambini. Ora, se non c'è altro, la questione è chiusa. Di nuovo congratulazioni, Shunsui."

"Grazie, Yama-jii." Disse Kyoraku con un sorriso. Si alzò e si diresse verso Kira mentre anch'esso si alzava. "Mi dispiace che si sia arrivati a questo. Mi dispiace davvero. Non ti proibirò di vederli." Gli disse anche se Nanao fece un verso di protesta da dietro alle sue spalle. "Ma devo insistere sul fatto che non darai mai volontariamente alcuna informazione su Ichimaru Gin."

Kira chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo con rassegnazione. "Come vuole, Capitano Kyoraku. Il Comandante ha ragione, è lei il loro padre ora. Sta a lei decidere cosa sapranno e cosa no." Detto questo rivolse un inchino ai capitani e al comandante e lasciò la stanza.

"Mi dispiace." Sussurrò Renji. "Ma per lo meno potrai vederli! Magari ti lasceranno fare da babysitter!" suggerì Renji.

"Sei troppo ingenuo, Abarai-kun." Sussurro Kira, la sua espressione una maschera di perfetta disperazione. "Ise Nanao non mi permetterà mai di avvicinarmi a loro. Oh, magari mi lascerà guardarli da lontano qualche volta, a condizione che mantango le distanze e qualcuno sorvegli i bambini. Ma…" Kira si fermò e sorrise con malinconia. "Manterrò le distanze. Terrò la bocca chiusa. Farò tutto ciò che vuole e forse, col tempo, quando saranno un po' più grandi, mi lascerà avere un piccolo ruolo nella loro vita."

La disperazione scritta sul volto di Kira non piacque né a Iba né a Renji ma nessuno dei due sapeva che dire. Dopo un attimo Kira si voltò verso di loro e fece un piccolo inchino. "Grazie, tutti e due, per aver cercato di aiutarmi. Significa molto per me, sapere che qualcuno era dalla mia parte. Per favore, scusatemi, penso che tornerò alla terza divisione e… tornerò alla terza divisione." Con questo se ne andò.

"Kira…" sussurrò Renji senza ben sapere che fare. Lo sguardo di Kira gli faceva paura.

"Lascialo stare, Abarai." Disse Iba. "A volte un uomo deve cavarsela da solo."

Dopo che Kyoraku e Nanao se ne furono andati, Yamamoto si alzò e si avvicinò alla finestra che guardava sulla Seireitei. "Non approvi la mia decisione, Sajin." Disse a Komamura che si era fermato per aiutare il Comandante a risolvere altri problemi. Molti di essi riguardavano le imminenti esecuzioni.

"Genryusai-dono." Urlò Komamura inchinandosi davanti alla schiena del Comandante. "Sono sicuro che la sua decisione è stata detteta dall'ingegno e non penserei mai…"

"Sajin."

Komamura sospirò. "È un ubriacone puttaniere."

"Esattamente." Disse Yamamoto con tono calmo e misurato.

"Non capisco." Confessò Komamura.

"Ho accusato Kira Izuru di egoismo ma la verità è che quello egoista ero io. Sono stanco, Sajin, vecchio e stanco. Gli eventi recenti hanno provato, senza lasciare il minimo dubbio, che non sono più in grado di guidare il Gotei 13." Dichiarò Yamamoto.

"Genryusai-dono, non può incolparsi per ciò che è riuscito a fare Aizen." Urlò Sajin. "I suoi poteri erano unici. Ha messo una benda sugli occhi di tutti noi."

"Non tutti." Sussurrò Yamamoto. "Sin dal giorno in cui ho conosciuto Kyoraku Shunsui ho pensato che sarebbe stato lui a prendere il mio posto. Senza dubbio ha abbastanza potere e deve ancora raggiungere il suo potenziale massimo. Ma più importante di questo, ciò che mi ha sempre colpito è la sua abilità nel capire la vera natura delle cose. Ahimè, Kyoraku Shunsui è anche un uomo che non cerca di sviluppare il suo potenziale. È stato constretto dalla sua famiglia a frequentare l'Accademia per Shinigami perché stava conducendo una vita sregolata. Ona volta lì, ha dato il massimo per non disonorare la sua famiglia o me, in quanto suo sensei. Una volta entrato nel Gotei 13 ha fatto del suo meglio per diventare Capitano il più presto possibile, non perché volesse avere delle responsabilità, ma perché essere un capitano gli avrebbe permesso di bere e correre dietro alle donne, cose che in quanto subordinato non poteva fare." Il Comandante chinò leggermente il capo e continuò. "Avevo cominciato a perdere ogni speranza che sarebbe mai stato pronto a prendere il mio posto. E quando fu chiaro che il Capitano Aizen Sosuke della quinta divisione era nel pieno dei suoi poteri, arrivai al punto di pensare di ritirarmi in suo favore."

"Genryusai-dono!" esclamò Komamura in shock.

"Si, ho pensato a quell'uomo come mio successore." Rispose Yamamoto, la voce piena di auto-rimprovero. "Due cose mi davano da pensare però. Primo, Aizen era anche troppo piacevole. Troppo gentile e caloroso e amichevole. Secondo, ancora prima che il vero potere della sua zampakuto fosse noto, era risaputo che avesse poteri illusori. Queste due cose messe insieme mi han portato spesso a domandarmi se conoscessimo il vero Aizen. Non fraintendermi, neanche nei miei incubi avrei pensato che fosse ciò che si è rivelato. Pensavo solo che nessuno potesse essere così gentile, così caloroso, così amichevole. Ma ero comunque pronto a rinunciare alla mia posizione e dargli le redini del Gotei 13." Disse Yamamoto. "Se non altro perché le mie ossa scricchiolano e alcuni giorni questo haori sembra troppo pesante per le mie spalle…"

"Genryusai-dono…" sussurrò Komamura, trasmettendo in queste parole la preoccupazione che sentiva verso un uomo a cui doveva un debito d'onore che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ripagare.

"Kyoraku mi ha fermato." Disse Yamamoto. "Prima di parlare ad Aizen della mia decisione, la discussi con Kyoraku. Come ho detto, non ero del tutto a mio agio con Aizen e volevo vedere come avrebbe reagito Kyoraku alla notizia. Se mi avesse dato un segnale che lui, Kyoraku Shunsui, sarebbe stato un giorno pronto a prendere il mio posto. Kyoraku non mi diede molte speranze su questo ma confessò che Aizen Sosuke lo rendeva nervoso. Sin da prima che diventasse capitano. Mi convinse a pensarci ancora un po'. Decisi di farlo, se non altro perché il mio nervosismo sulla scelta di Aizen er a aumentato dopo quella conversazione con Kyoraku. Eppure… non potei trattenere la mia disperazione. Avrei dovuto portarmi queste responsabilità fino alla tomba?" chiese Yamamoto. "E poi, arrivò Hitsugaya Toshiro, possessore delle più potente zampakuto di ghiaccio nella storia della Soul Society e seppi istintivamente che quel ragazzino era destinato a diventare Comandante. Ma a Hitsugaya mancano ancora secoli per raggiungere il suo riuscito a resistere finchè non fosse stato pronto? Ma," Yamamoto si voltò per guardare Komamura con un sorriso felice sulle labbra, "oggi ho avuto il primo segnale che Kyoraku è finalmente pronto a farsi avanti e prendere il comando al mio posto e presto anche. Oggi, per la prima volta, Kyoraku Shunsui si è preso volontariamente una responsabilità. Sono certo che entro la prossima decade Kyoraku prenderà il mio posto e io sarò solo Genryusai-sensei. Pensi che io sia egoista, Sajin?"

Komamura si inchinò. "Per niente, Genyusai-dono, come sempre hai scelto la strada che portarà ai risultati migliori. È una sfortuna che questa strada porti tanto dolore a Kira Izuru."

"Si." Concordò Yamamoto. "È davvero una sfortuna."

Quando Orihime giunse alla stanza dei bambini vi trovò Yoruichi che coccolava il maschietto mentre Soi Fon la guardava piena d'adorazione. "Lei è così brava coi bambini, Yoruichi-sama." Disse Soi Fon.

"Non quanto te." Ribattè Yoruichi. "Quanti nipoti hai più?"

"Una femmina per ogniuno dei miei fratelli che sono vissuti per cominciare la loro seconda missione." Rispose Soi Fon. "Due maschi gemelli dell'unico mio fratello che è sopravvissuto fino alla sesta."

"Impressionante." Commentò Urahara Kisuke, che stava cullando la piccola Rangiku. "Non lo pensi anche tu, Inoue-san?"

Orihime, che si era seduta vicino alla culla di Rangiku, annuì. "Ho sempre desiderato tanti nipotini ma purtroppo mio fratello non è vissuto abbastanza per sposarsi."

"Mi sorprende il fatto che i tuoi fratelli abbiano trovato il tempo di sposarsi e far figli." Commentò Yoruichi.

Soi Fon arrossì. "Beh… ecco… vedete ho sempre e solo avuto un'unica cognata." Spiegò.

Yoruichi sbattè gli occhi. "Come come? Qui ci dev'essere una bella storia. Com'è che non me l'hai mai detto prima?"

"Beh." Disse Soi Fon sempre più rossa. "È una cosa un po' melodrammatica. Vedete, quando il mio fratello maggiore entrò nell'Omnitsukido i miei genitori gli combinarono il matrimonio con un'orfana del clan Kira."

"Clan Kira?" chiese Urahara. "Il clan di Kira Izuru?"

Soi Fon annuì. "Mia cognata era cugina di Kira Izuru, il loro padri erano fratelli. Lei era molto bella, con una personalità dolce. Nonostante fosse un matrimonio combinato mio fratello se ne innamorò subito, i miei altri fratelli anche. E così quando il maggiore morì il secondo la sposò in modo da farla restare nel nostro clan. Il terzo seguì lo stesso ragionamento. Quando il quarto la sposò, aveva già dato alla luce un bambino e quindi non si poneva più il problema di doverla rimandare al clan di suo padre, semplicemente voleva sposarla. Lo stesso successe col quinto." Spiegò.

"Cosa ne è stato di lei?" chiese Orihime.

"Quando le fu detto della morte del mio quinto fratello, ebbe una crisi isterica e si uccise." Sussurrò Soi Fon. "Era da sempre prona a episodi di depressione e disperazione. Credo che Kira Izuru sia uguale. A ogni morte le veniva sempre più difficile andare avanti e infine morì urlando che era colpa sua, che lei era come una maledizione e che era per quello che i miei fratelli erano morti. Che stupidaggine." Dicce Soi Fon con rabbia. "Non era maledetta o altro. I miei fratelli sono morti perchè non erano abbastanza forti. Uccidendosi non ha fatto altro che privare i suoi figli della madre e me di un'altra sorella. Così mi ritrovai a prendermi cura dei bambini finche non giunse il mio momento di entrare nell'Omnitsukido."

Rimasero seduti in silenzio qualche minuto prima che Orihime chiese, "Cos'è successo ai tuoi nipoti? Sono ancora vivi?"

Soi Fon annuì. "Stanno bene. Fanno tutti parte dell'Omnitsukido e la maggiore è appena tornata dalla sua terza missione! Ho molte speranze che vivano tutti più a lungo dei loro padri."

"Sono felice di saperlo." Disse Yoruichi. "L'Omnitsukido è famosa per il fatto che lascia vedove e orfani, motivo per cui Kisuke entrò prima nel Gotei 13 e si unì all'Omnitsukido solo come capitano dell'unità di detenzione dopo che io ero diventata capitano della seconda divisione e lo fece solo perchè sapeva che gli avrei permesso di darsi all'ozio."

"Yoruichi-sama!" esclamò Soi Fon in shock.

Urahara arrossì e Yoruichi scoppiò a ridere. "Soi Fon, sei una tale palla quando ti ci metti." Disse. La sua attenzione tornò al bambino fra le sue braccia quando gli sentì emettere dei gemiti. "Ti stiamo tenendo sveglio piccolino? Su, su calmati. Sei così carino. Hey, Kisuke, Facciamo un bambino!"

"Yoruichi-sama! Ma che dice?" chiese Soi Fon mentre la faccia di Urahara diventava più rossa di un pomodoro.

Orihime sussultò. "Mi son sempre chiesta se ci fosse qualcosa tra voi due!"

"Non essere stupida!" urlò Soi Fon. "Ovviamente non c'è niente tra Yoruichi-sama e quel.. quell'uomo! Yoruichi-sama stava solo dando dimostrazione del suo famoso umorismo!"

"Oh davvero?" chiese Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama!" esclamò un'altra volta Soi Fon.

Yoruichi rise. "Cosa c'è?" domandò. "Non pensi che Kisuke aiuterebbe a fare dei bellissimi bambini?"

"Ma i bambini potrebbero anche ereditare la sua attitudine a infranzere le regole e oziare." Disse Soi Fon.

"Aha! Quindi non neghi che Kisuke farebbe dei bellissimi bambini! Ho sempre sospettato che Kisuke ti eccitasse!" dichiarò Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

Orihime ridacchiò mentre Urahara si tirò giù il cappello per coprirsi il volto. Il bambino tra le braccia di Yoruichi continuò a mostrare il suo scontento, terminando effettivamente la conversazione quando Soi Fon lo prese per farlo riaddormentare e per controllare se doveva essere cambiato. Mentre lo metteva nel lettino, Soi Fon sospirò e disse, "Solo per rispetto al ricordo di mia cognata, vorrei non aver dovuto fare quello che ho fatto. Kira Izuru è nato nello stesso periodo della mia nipote più grande. Mia cognata lo portava spesso a giocare con lei. Aveva paura di me e non mi si avvicinava. Ma adorava mia cognata. Solo per lei, avrei voluto non dovergli fare del male."

Yoruichi sbattè gli occhi. "Cosa hai fatto, Soi Fon?"

"un favore a Ise Nanao." rispose Soi Fon. "Non preoccuparti Yoruichi-sama, sono sicura che Kira Izuru non si ucciderà in preda a una crisi isterica. È solo un peccato," aggiunse guardando il bambino che dormiva felicemente nel lettino, "che assomigli così tanto a Ichimaru Gin."

Quando Kira arrivò in ufficio trovò l'Omnitsukido che lo metteva a soqquadro. "Che significa questo?" domandò.

"Alcuni tuoi comportamenti hanno portato la gente a farsi domande su di te e sulla tua lealtà." Disse Omaeda che stava controllando l'operazione. "Il Capitano Soi Fon ha ordinato di controllare il tuo ufficio e cercare documenti sospetti."

"Cosa!" urlò Kira. "Di che stai parlando? Che comportamenti?"

"Ci è stato riferito che hai cominciato a chiamare Ichimaru Gin, Capitano, e che prima che lo portassero alla Torre eri un visitatore frequente." Lo informò Omaeda.

"È ridicolo! Hisagi-san e il Capitano Komamura hanno fatto visite a Tosen Kaname, state controllando anche i loro uffici?" domandò.

"Le loro visite non erano neanche lontanamente frequenti quanto le tue e Hisagi Shuhei non va in giro chiamando Tosen, Capitano." Gli fece notare Omaeda.

Kira aprì la bocca per protestare ma in quel momento notò l'ohhetto tenuto in mano da Omaeda. "È tutta una copertura." Sussurrò. "Non state cercando documenti sospetti, state confiscando tutte le fotografie che ho del Capitano Ichimaru. Cosa ne vuole fare?" domandò. "E ancora più importante, cosa pensa che ne farei?"

Omaeda sospirò. "Gli ordini del Capitano Soi Fon erano di localizzare e distruggere tutti le foto di Ichimaru Gin. Se dovessi tirare a indovinare, direi che Ise Nanao vuole assicurarsi che il bambino di Matsumoto non trovi accidentalmente una sua fotografia. Non ho ancora avuto la possibilità di vederlo ma ho sentito che gli somiglia parecchio."

"Per favore." Implorò Kira. "per favore lasciatemente almeno una! Soltanto una! Giuro che mi assicurerò che non la trovi mai. La nasconderò con un kido invece che metterla semplicemente sotto chiave. Per favore, Marechiyo-sama, solo una."

"Mi dispiace, Kira." Disse Omaeda scuotendo la testa. "Davvero."

Kira si voltò e si avviò in fretta verso la sua stanza. Anche quella era stata messa a soqquadro ma lì avevano finito e di qquesto era grato. Si fece un po di spazio sul futon e si sedette. Le lacrime avevano cominciato a scorrergli sul volto. Aveva fallito, completamente e totalmente. Non solo avrebbe perso il suo capitano in meno di tre giorni ma dopo la sua scomparsa non gli sarebbe rimasta nemmeno una foto di Ichimaru Gin.


	23. Chapter 23

**The truth behind the smile**

_2 giorni prima dell'esecuzione_

Ichimaru non aveva detto nulla per due giorni, cosa che a Tosen stava benissimo. Non voleva passare i suoi ultimi giorni con le critiche di Ichimaru. Certamente, quasi con sorpresa, Tosen scoprì di derivare conforto dalla profonda depressione e angoscia di Ichimaru. Non avrebbe mai pensato di essere quel tipo d'uomo, interessante quello che la morte imminente ti insegna su te stesso.

"Izuru." Tosen sentì Ichimaru sussurrare.

"Di nuovo preoccupato per il tuo luogotenente." Commentò Tosen. "Voi due siete così…" fece una pausa, "..vicini."

"Che stai insinuando, Tosen-san?" chiese Ichimaru.

"Niente" disse Tosen, ma il suo tono faceva intuire il contrario. "Ma ci son sempre stati pettegolezzi. Uno dei miei uomini, che è stato per qualche tempo nella tua divisione, tornò raccontando del tuo 'piccolo e carino Izuru' che aveva passato la notte nella tua stanza."

Per un attimo Ichimaru si ritrovò confuso e dovette arrovellarsi le meningi per ricordarsi di una qualche occasione in cui Izuru avesse speso la notte nella sua stanza. Quando finalmente se ne ricordò, non potè non sorridere. "Ora ricordo." Disse. "Povero Izuru, quelle ragazze gli avevano giocato proprio un brutto tiro quella volta." Sospirò. "Mi chiedo cosa sia successo questa volta per renderlo così sconvolto. Chissà se quelle ragazze sono responsabili anche questa volta."

"Come ho detto," sogghignò Tosen, "Sei vicinissimo al tuo luogotenente."

Per un attimo sembrò che Ichimaru non avrebbe risposto, ma poi "Sono vicino a Izuru." Disse Gin. "Non nel modo che stai insinuando, ma gli sono vicino. Ma ho dei dubbi su di te, Tosen-san." Disse. "Che combinavi con Hisagi-kun nel pieno della notte?"

"Non essere disgustoso." Rispose Tosen con la voce tremante d'ira.

"Hai cominciato te." Gli fece notare Ichimaru. "Ma non è una bella domanda? Cioè, io avevo Rangiku. Il capitano Aizen non era molto interessato a cose simili ma se mai avesse voluto era pieno di ragazze pronte a dargliela. Non credo gli piacessero i ragazzi, ma avrebbe comunque avuto una buona scelta anche di quelli. Tu, invece, non avevi nessuno e non è che avessi neanche la fila. Quindi devo sapere, Tosen-san, cosa facevi fare a Hisagi-kun per te? O ti piacciono le grosse volpi umanoidi?"

"Bastardo!" urlò Tosen. "Come osi trascinarmi al tuo livello?"

"Il mio livello, Tosen-san." Tosen poteva sentire il sorrisetto nella voce di Ichimaru. "Sono sicuro che faresti qualunque cosa per essere al mio livello. Dimmi, Tosen-san, ti dava fastidio sapere che avevo delle braccia calde in cui infilarmi? Sapere che avevo un subordinato tanto leale mentre il tuo ti ha puntato la spada alla gola non appena ha scoperto che eri un traditore? Sapere che qualunque cosa facessi, nonostante tutta la tua lealtà, il Capitano Aizen preferiva comunque me a guardargli le spalle?"

Tosen rivolse un ghigno a Ichimaru mentre pensava a come ribattere. Infine disse, "Certamente, hai una gran considerazione di ciò che pensavi di avere, ma ciò deve rendere la perdita di tutto ancora più amara. Come si sta sapendo che quelle 'braccia calde' ora sono fredde di morte? Come si sta sapendo che il tuo leale subordinato è sull'orlo dell'abisso? Come si sta a sapere che proprio perché hai guardato le spalle ad Aizen-sama, morirai proprio alla nascita dei tuoi figli?"

"Non è tanto male." Rispose prontamente Ichimaru, per la frustrazione e sconforto di Tosen, "Se non altro, ora non vedo l'ora di incontrare il Sokuoku."

Tosen non riuscì a trovare nulla con cui rispondere. Frustrato tirò un pugno al muro più vicino. "Dannazione." Disse a sé stesso. "Non era abbastanza, credere nella giustizia. Essere la giustizia. Alla fine non sono riuscito a eliminare le nuvole che sono la fonte dei mali del mondo."

"Ancora non ci arrivi, vero Tosen-san?" sussurrò Ichimaru. "La strada che hai percorso non era la giustizia. Era la vendetta. Volevi vendetta contro il mondo che te l'ha portata via. Contro il destino, che le ha fatto amare un uomo che sarebbe stato la sua morte. C'è una sottile linea tra giustizia e vendetta, ma te non sei mai stato dalla parte della giustizia. E come potevi? Tutta questa storia della giustizia, non è mai stata per te. Era sua. Lei voleva scacciare le nuvole in modo che la luce delle stelle non svanisse. A te le nuvole piacevano, ma eri semplicemente troppo pusillanime per dirle che ti piacevano, e che ti piaceva lei."

Tosen fu sorpreso. "Come… come sai queste cose? Non ho mai parlato con nessuno di lei così nel dettaglio eccetto…"

"Saresti sorpreso da ciò che il Capitano Aizen condivideva con me." Rispose Ichimaru. "Lo saresti davvero."

Kira si sentiva completamente staccato dalla realtà mentre rimetteva lentamente a posto l'ufficio della terza divisione dopo che l'Omnitsukido aveva finito. I suoi occhi erano rossi e gonfi del pianto. Credeva veramente di non aver più lacrime da versare. Due giorni, due giorni e avrebbe visto il suo capitano per l'ultima volta. Dopo, ci sarebbe stata solo disperazione. Perché non era morto durante la guerra? Le cose sarebbero state molto più semplici così.

Ci udì un leggero colpo alla porta. Kira sospirò, non voleva compagnia ma la sua gentilezza innata gli ordinò di rispondere "Avanti."

La porta si aprì e Orihime entrò, stringeva un grosso libro nero contro il petto. "Buongiorno, Izuru-san."

"Inoue Orihime," disse riuscendo a sorridere, "quando sei arrivata?"

"Siamo arrivati ieri." Disse Orihime.

"Immagino tu sia qui per i funerali di Matsumoto-san." Disse, anche se non gli importava più di tanto e sperava se ne andasse.

Il viso di Orihime si rabbuiò. "Saremmo venuti comunque per le esecuzioni. Non che volessimo veramente esser presenti ma ci han detto che sarebbe stato scortese e irrispettoso non farlo. Poi abbiam saputo della gravidanza di Rangiku-san ed eravamo eccitati perché i bambini sarebbero dovuti nascere in questi giorni. Il funerale di Rangiku-san…" sospirò. "Ieri sera sono entrata nel santuario dove hanno posto il suo corpo e ho cercato, ho cercato di rifiutare la sua morte." Le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime e aggiunse. "Non ho potuto. Ecco a cosa serve un potere che trascende il reame degli dei!" Kira non disse niente, poiché non c'era nulla da dire.

Dopo un attimo Orihime si guardò intorno. "Immagino che Nanao-san abbia chiesto a Soi-Fon-san di radunare tutte le foto di Ichimaru Gin. Ho passato la notte all'ottava divisione coi bambini. Quando mi sono svegliata ho visto un grande fuoco nel cortile. Immagino Nanao-san le abbia bruciate tutte." Kira annuì, si sentiva così insensibile che dubitava avrebbe mai più sentito qualcosa.

Orihime sospirò. "Rangiku-san l'aveva previsto. Sapeva che se le fosse successo qualcosa durante il parto, Nanao-san avrebbe perso la testa. È per questo che ha chiesto a Kurumadani Zennosuke-san di portarmi questo quanto è stato riassegnato a Karakura Town circa due mesi fa." Porse il grosso libro nero che aveva portato a Kira Izuru.

Un po' confuso, Kira lo prese e lo fissò. Sulla copertina c'era una foto del suo capitano. Era vestito da shinigami con l'haori da capitano, un braccio casualmente appoggiato sul ginocchio e la testa appoggiata sul palmo dell'altra mano. La didascalia, scritta nell'inconfondibile calligrafia di Matsumoto Rangiku, diceva: _Gin il suo primo giorno da capitano._

"È un album." Spiegò Orihime. "Nella lettera che lo accompagnava, Rangiku-san ha detto che anche se Unohana-san non le aveva detto nulla, aveva capito di non star benissimo. Ha detto che sapeva che se le fosse successo qualcosa Nanao-san si sarebbe occupata dei bambini, ma ha anche detto che Nanao-san ha sempre e solo visto il dolore che Ichimaru Gin le ha procurato e quindi avrebbe fatto di tutto per nasconderne la paternità ai bambini. Ha detto che non poteva farci niente ma se un giorno i suoi bambini avessero scoperto la verità e voluto sapere come lei vedeva Ichimaru, volveva che ne avessero l'opportunità. Mi ha chiesto di custodire questo album e portarlo alla Soul Society se fosse morta e di darlo a te."

"Gr..grazie." disse Kira stringendo forte il libro. Era più prezioso della sua vita e l'avrebbe difeso con la sua anima. Lo giurò a se stesso.

"Ha anche lasciato una lettera per te." Disse oRihime e gli porse una busta sigillata.

"Grazie." Disse e riuscendo a fare un piccolo sorriso aggiunse, "Sono contento che Matsumoto-san abbia messo una foto del capitano sulla copertina così lo posso vedere. Non aprirò questo libro, perché non spetta a me farlo. Lo custodirò per loro. Lo custodirò per i bambini del capitano."

Orihime annuì e fece per andarsene ma quando raggiunse la porta si fermò. "Mia madre e mio padre erano mostri peggiori degli hollow. Trattavano me e mio fratello malissimo. Mio fratello fuggì con me quando avevo 3 anni. A volte vorrei non sapere chi e cosa fossero i miei genitori. Perché sapere non è sempre meglio che non sapere."

Capendo ciò che intendeva Kira sussurrò. "Non devi preoccuparti. So che non è compito mio dire ai bambini la verità. Se mai la scopriranno, sarò qui a raccontargli del loro padre e a dargli il libro che la loro madre ha fatto per loro." Orihime annuì e se ne andò, lasciando Kira libero di leggere la lettera che Rangiku gli aveva lasciato.

_Caro Kira,_

_se stai leggendo questa lettera vuol dire che sono morta e se sono morta, allora i miei figli saranno probabilmente adottati da Nanao. nanao è una brava persona. Dolce, logica e coi piedi per terra, o almeno quasi sempre. __Ma Gin non le è mai piaciuto. Per contro, lei a Gin è sempre piaciuta molto. __Ha sempre pensato che fosse una grande amica per me e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa lei gli avesse chiesto. In effetti, credo le picesse ancora di più proprio perché lei lo disprezzava a tal punto. Sapeva, come lo sapevo io, di non piacergli perché vedeva chiaramente quanto mi faceva soffrire. Pur avendomi portato anche tanta gioia e felicità, lei non pensava che fosse abbastanza per compensare. E questo Gin lo apprezzava._

_Ho sempre sperato che Nanao sarebbe almeno arrivata a tollerare Gin, ma dopo aver scoperto la parte che ha giocato nell'hollowificazione di Yadomaru Lisa, non c'è più stata speranza che lo perdonasse. Vorrei che lo facesse però. Ma so che non succederà e so cosa farà dovessi morire. Non voglio che questo libro sia vittima della sua voglia di vendetta. Quindi l'ho mandato a Orihime chiedendole di custodirlo finchè non avesse potuto dartelo. Per favore, tienilo al sicuro, Kira, per favore! Se non per me, fallo per Gin!_

_Se mai i nostri bambini vorranno conoscere il loro padre, voglio che ne abbiano l'opportunità. Voglio che sappiano com'è stata la nostra vita insieme. Sono sicura che potrà sembrare un po' idealizzata ma questo verrà controbilanciato da tutto quello che sapranno da altre fonti. O almeno è quello che voglio credere. Prenditi cura di te stesso, Kira, e sbrigati a raggiungere il bankai. Sarai un grande capitano per la terza divisione._

_-Matsumoto Rangiku_

vennero a prenderlo esattamente a mezzogiorno, i Capitani Soi Fon e Komamura e quattro membri dell'Onmitsukido. Tosen prese a respirare profondamente, il panico lo riempì, non voleva morire. Non voleva! E mentre la paura pompava l'adrenalina nel suo corpo, il suo istinto di sopravvivenza si risvegliò. Soi Fon assottigliò gli occhi e gli rivolse uno sguardo sprezzante mentre Komamura fissava il suo vecchio amico con compassione e tristezza. _Avevo ragione,_ si disse,_ io avevo ragione. Ho camminato sulla strada della giustizia. Io ero la giustizia._

"Mettetegli il collare." Ordinò Soi Fon.

"Capitano due." giunse il sussurro di Ichimaru che gli dava le spalle, lo sguardo fisso sulla collina del Sokyoku. "Se per voi non cambia niente, potete portar via prima me."

Tosen sbattè gli occhi, Ichimaru era serio, voleva morire. Per un attimo la speranza si fece strada nel suo cuore. C'era una possibilità, una possibilità di avere qualche giorno in più da vivere! Ma ahimè, la risposta arrabbiata di Soi Fon ridusse a brandelli questa speranza. "Bastardo." disse, la rabbia a malapena controllata evidente dal tono di voce. "Bastardo egoista. Sai come ho passato la notte? Aiutando Nanao a prendersi cura dei tuoi bambini! E sai chi altro c'era? Ad aiutarci? Inoue Orihime! Te la ricordi, vero? La ragazza a cui Aizen e i suoi lacché espada hanno fatto passare l'inferno! E te? Anche adesso riesci a pensare solo a te stesso! Se vuoi morire per la disperazione, bene! Non meriti altro! Potrei anche chiedere al Comandante Yamamoto di rimandare la tua esecuzione ma sicuramente non chiederò di anticiparla!"

"Non vedo come restare in vita possa aiutare i miei figli." rispose Ichimaru.

"Sa cosa intendo quindi piantale di far finta di nulla." urlò Soi Fon. "C'è solo una cosa che dovresti chiedermi in questo momento e non l'hai ancora fatto. Ora chiudi il becco!" e rivolgendosi di nuovo a Tosen, ordinò "Mettetegli il collare e andiamo. Voglio farla finita con 'sta storia."

Tosen non protestò mentre gli shinigami dell'unità di detenzione accattavano i cavi rossi al suo collare. "Tosen," sussurrò Komamura, "Mi dispiace davvero che sia finita così." Tosen non rispose. Non c'era nulla da dire.

Molti assistettero all'esecuzione. I capitani formavano una riga davanti a tutti, in ordine crescente, lasciando un buco ai numeri tre, cinque e nove. I luogotenenti erano dietro, con Hisagi Shuhei, che faceva le veci del capitano per la nona, in piedì a metà tra le linee. Il suo corpo tremava per i sentimenti repressi, davanti a lui c'era un vuoto dove avrebbe dovuto esserci il suo capitano, se non fosse colui che era messo a morte. Dietro di lui e alla sua destra, un'altro posto vuoto, il posto dovre Matsumoto Rangiku avrebbe dovuto essere, se non fosse morta. A Hitsugaya del vuoto al suo fianco non importava, ma ogni tanto lanciava un'occhiata a quello alle sue spalle, il posto vuoto di Matsumoto Rangiku gli sembrava il buco di un hollow. Yachiru, costretta a stare nel posto a fianco a quello di Matsumoto teneva la testa piegata, piangendo silenziosamente.

"Dannazione!" urlò Zaraki, che non sopportava più il pianto di Yachiru, "Dobbiamo proprio esserci tutti per quel perdente?"Ikkaku e Yumichka, da dietro Yachiru, annuirono in accordo.

"Quello che vorrei sapere anch'io!" urlò Ichigo. Lui, Urahara, Chad, Ishida e Yoruichi stavano in fila coi capitani, Ichigo vicino a Ukitake. "Perchè non posso aiutare Inoue coi gemelli? So più sui bambini, e soprattutto sui gemelli, di Rukia! Ho aiutato un sacco quando son nate le mie sorelle."

"Perchè, Kurosaki-kun," rispose Ukitake, "avete giocato un ruolo fondamentale nella sconfitta di Aizen e la sua armata di arrancar. Dovete essere presenti. Inoltre tu adesso non rappresenti anche tuo padre?"

Ichigo sbuffò. "Quel vecchiaccio a volte me le fa proprio girare. Prima non mi dice che è uno shinigami e poi mi fa prendere il suo posto durante le esecuzioni! In ogni caso, non vedo perché Yachiru, Nanao-san o Toshiro debbano per forza esser presenti. Non ne hanno passate abbastanza?"

Ukitake sospirò. "Non possiamo farci niente. Sensei ha insistito che seguissimo il protocollo. Tosen Kaname era un capitano."

"Bah," disse Zaraki, "quel vile codardo a malapena meritava di esserlo. Avrebbero dovuto lasciarmi..."

"Silenzio!" Urlò Yama-ji, interrompendo così la conversazione. "Arrivano."

Tutti si voltarono verso Tosen che stava salendo la collina verso il nuovo Sokyoku. Mentre fu messo in posizione, Soi Fon e Komamura presero il loro posto tra i capitani. Komamura appariva triste e abbattuto. "Ho fallito," sussurrò a se stesso, "non son riuscito ad aprirgli gli occhi. A svegliarlo."

quando le preparazioni furono completate, Yamamoto si fece avanti. "Ultime parole, Tosen Kaname?" chiese.

Tosen utilizzò tutti i sensi a sua disposizione per valutare i presenti. Sorrise ironicamente e disse, "Sembrate tutti distratti e pieni di cordoglio. Non dubito che sia per quella ragazza. Mi chiedo quanti di voi sarebbero qui se non foste obbligati. Forse nemmeno tu saresti qui, Hisagi Shuhei." Commentò.

"Sarei presente." rispose Hisagi con tono flebile. "Lei era il mio capitano e mi ha insegnato molto. Non hai seguito i tuoi stessi insegnamenti ma ciò non vuol dire fossero senza valore."

Tosen sospirò. "Questa mattina Ichimaru ha detto che ho seguito la via della vendetta, non della giustizia. Forse ha ragione. Ma fosse vendetta o giustizia, volevo aiutare Aizen-sama a creare un nuovo mondo. Un mondo migliore, più giusto. Un mondo che non fosse guasto come questo. E sono sicuro che questo mondo sia guasto, ne ho avuto la prova molti anni fa." Spiegò. "Solo in un mondo orribilemnte guasto Ichimaru Gin potrebbe essere più amato di me."

Kira rimase di stucco. "Cosa..." Iniziò ma Soi Fon lo interruppe.

"Lascia stare." Disse. "Non vale la pena sprecare il fiato con qualcuno così cieco."


End file.
